


Ready for the Both of Us

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Geraskier, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Slow Burn, but everything ends up okay, sexual harrassment and victim blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Modern AU: Geralt is a single father who does his best to raise his daughter Ciri, with the help of his father and brothers. During a certain guard job at a night club, Geralt saves a young man named Jaskier from trouble. Geralt is charmed by Jaskier, but doesn't let himself dwell on it. Little does he know, their paths are going to cross again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 816
Kudos: 708





	1. A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter: Sexual harassment, homophobia. But someone comes to save the day.

Being a hired bodyguard was a shit job.

There weren't a lot of contracts, at least not legal ones. Geralt was done with guarding gang members and drug dealers. He promised himself not to get involved with that crap again, ever since Ciri was born.

But no illegal contracts meant less money. Geralt had to take a day job as a motorcycle and car mechanic, which was actually pretty alright. It was enough to support himself and to give his daughter everything she needed.

The job was quite okay, but being a single father was hard. Geralt woke up everyday at dawn, helping Ciri to get ready for her day. After he dropped Ciri off at her school, he'd go work at the garage till the evening. Vesemir or one of his brothers would pick Ciri up after school and watch her till Geralt finished his shift. Geralt would arrive home somewhere after eight, which was enough to have dinner with his daughter and spend some time with her. Geralt was so proud of his little girl and would do anything to make her happy.

After doing the dishes and other house chores, Geralt would go to sleep around midnight. Only to wake up at a quarter to six and repeat the cycle again. He wasn’t tired. Not at all. But he appreciated every little thing his brothers and father did to help him.

Vesemir arrived twice a week in the mornings, to take Ciri to school. Lambert and Eskel kept Ciri entertained during the weekends, while Geralt was working at the garage. A few times a week they would stop by at his house to help with dinner and the chores. They did everything they could to help their brother, since Geralt was too proud to ask for money. When times were rough, Geralt just took more shifts. All so he could afford his daughter the trips she wanted during school holidays and so she would never feel like their family is different.

So that was his life. And he was happy with it, as long as Ciri was happy. But when Lambert offered him to take a contract a couple of days ago, it was hard to refuse. Mostly because the amount of money involved was more than what he earned in a month of work, weekends included.

“It’s nothing illegal” Lambert reassured him, one evening when he stopped by to help with dinner. “It’s the mayor’s son. I talked with his father while we were fixing his pipes a few days ago. The boy’s twenty one, kind of a prick, gets himself involved in a lot of shit. He’s in town for the weekend, daddy wants someone to keep an eye on him, this Sunday night. A nightclub downtown, nothing special. I mentioned your name”.

“Hmm”.

Lambert rolled his eyes. “Listen, it’s just for a few hours. Take the job, get the money, take a week off work. Spend some time with Ciri. Fuck, take some time for yourself. You’ve been working your ass off the last few months”.

“I’m fine” Geralt muttered, glancing at Ciri, who fell asleep on the couch. Maybe a week off work wasn’t such a bad idea. And it’s not like he couldn’t use the extra money.

He walked Lambert to the door. “Here” Lambert handed him a piece of paper with a number on it. “Call his dad, he’ll let you know all the details. I’m serious Geralt, call him”.

Geralt gave him half a smile. “I will. Thanks”. He embraced Lambert with one arm and closed the door behind him. They finished cleaning up earlier, so Geralt picked Ciri up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Geralt tucked her into bed, placing her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Wolf, in her arms. Ciri yawned and rolled on her side. Geralt smiled at her fondly, leaning down to press a kiss onto the top of her head.

He called the number the next morning.

***

Being a hired bodyguard was a shit job.

He had to suffer his client’s (this time it was a twenty-one year old areshole) every ridiculous demand. He found himself serving drinks to the idiot half of the evening, resisting the urge to slam the tray in his face. He had to listen to his dumb questions about Geralt’s previous contracts, to calm himself down whenever the mayor’s son poked his arm and chest, gasping at the muscle. Resist the urge to growl whenever the little prick bragged about him to his friends, like Geralt was some toy of his.

But the worst part of the evening was the way the spoiled prick talked to women. He and his dumb friends whistled at the ladies in the club, talked about them like they were pieces of meat and hit on them with words that made Geralt’s ears bleed. He tried not to imagine someone talking to his daughter that way, one day when she grows up, or he’d end up punching the idiot in the face. 

They also called out a gay couple at the club, insulting them. Geralt gave them an apologetic look.

This was one of the worst evenings he had in a long time. Thankfully, at some point of the evening, the little prick wanted to continue the party in his daddy’s house, so Geralt’s job here was done. He received a thick envelope, walked the little prick to his car and asked the driver to take the idiot and his friends back home. Relieved that this hell was finally over, Geralt headed to the back entrance, where his truck was parked.

***

Geralt’s truck was parked in an alley, behind the nightclub. The shortest way to get there was through the club, so Geralt took it, shrugging off the hands of strangers, who tried to get his attention. 

He opened the back door of the club and walked out into the dark alley, heading straight to his truck. The small street outside was rather quiet, except for the hushed whispers of a couple that were pressed together by the wall.

Geralt walked past them quickly, not wanting to get involved in any more conversations today. He was almost at the door of his truck, when he heard the couple behind him raising their voices.

“I don’t want to, I want to go home” A male voice said, clearly drunk.

“C’mon” another male voice, which was slightly deeper, begged. “I’ll take you back to my place. I can’t send you back in a cab, not when you’re like this”.

“I’m fine. I just want to go home. I need to work tomorrow”.

“Then let me drive you back. Where do you live?”.

“No offense, but we’ve just met”.

“That’s not what you were saying half an hour ago, when we were dancing inside”.

Geralt turned his head slightly to the side, watching the couple by the door. The smaller man was pressed against the wall by the bigger one, who was pinning him with both hands on his shoulders. The smaller man, whose face Geralt couldn’t see because of the dark, tried to push the other man away with a hand to his chest, but failed. The smaller man then let out a deep sigh, shaking his head.

“Yes, it was really fun, but now I’m tired and not in the mood anymore. Also, I don’t feel so good. I want to go home”.

The other man ran a hand through his hair, making the smaller one visibly flinch. He leaned in closer, moving one hand down to grab the smaller man’s hip.

“Whatever it is you’re feeling, I can make it better. C’mon”.

Geralt shoved his keys back into his pocket and turned to walk towards the couple, clenching his fists.

The smaller man tried to push the bigger one away again, with both hands on his chest.

“Listen, I-”

“I think he’s made it clear that he’s not interested” Geralt interrupted his words, growling and appearing from the shadows. Both men turned their heads and stared at him in shock.

“Who the fuck are you?” The bigger one spat, eyeing Geralt up and down.

“Doesn’t matter. Let him go” Geralt growled again, taking a step closer. The bigger man took a step backwards, releasing the man who was pinned to the wall. Geralt noticed the immediate relief in his face.

The bigger man reached for something in his pocket. “You looking for trouble?” He shouted at Geralt. “Cause I can fuck you up right here and n-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Geralt punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. His body hit the ground with a loud “thud”.

Geralt turned his head to look at the man who was still standing, panting loudly. 

“You alright?”

The man raised his head, meeting Geralt’s eyes. The first thing that ran through Geralt’s mind is that he was really good looking. He looked barely twenty five, with short, brown hair and bangs that fell over his eyes. His eyes were big and blue as the ocean, even in the dim streetlight. He was wearing a blue shirt, half unbuttoned, revealing a lot of pale skin and thick chest hair. He had high waisted pants, also blue, which looked ridiculously hot on him.

The young man gave Geralt a warm smile, nodding his head. “Yes. Thanks for stepping in”. Geralt thought it was one of the brightest smiles he’s ever seen. 

The man dropped his head to his chest, sighing. “Phew. That was close”. He took a step forward, kicking the body on the ground. “Arsehole”.

“Do you know him?” Geralt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly". The younger man rubbed his temples, wincing. "Met him inside, we talked for a bit. He started to get a little handsy, so I tried to leave. Tried to get me drunk. Ended up here".

Geralt muttered a curse under his breath.

The younger man dropped his hands to the sides of his body, giving Geralt another brilliant smile. 

"Good thing you were here, dear stranger. What's your name, by the way? And do you know where I can get a cab here? Wait a minute," The man patted the pockets of his shirt. "Fuck, somebody stole my wallet. Why are people so fucking rude at these places? Wait, what were you even doing here? That black outfit doesn't look like something you'd wear for a night out".

Geralt blinked at him, not knowing which question he should answer first. He settled on asking one himself.

"Can you call someone to pick you up?"

"I think someone pocketed my phone t-" The younger man raised his finger. "Hold that thought". He bent over the staircase, spilling the contents of his stomach. Geralt looked away, wincing.

"Sorry" The younger man mumbled, when he was done. "As I said, had a little too much to drink".

"Hmm. Do you have a way to get home?"

The younger man clenched at his stomach, looking miserable. "I can walk" He tried to say in a bright voice. "It's not far away from here".

Geralt shook his head, displeased. "Can I offer you money for a cab?"

"Hell no. Really, it's okay, you've done enough already. Thank you".

Geralt had an uneasy feeling about letting the man go home by himself. Especially considering the neighborhood they were in.

"Can I at least offer you a ride? My truck is right here. I know that getting in a car with a stranger isn't probably on your top priority now. But you can't walk home like th-"

The younger man raised his head, giving Geralt another warm smile. "That's so sweet of you". He paused, tilting his head to the side. "But how do I know that you're not a serial killer?"

Geralt rolled his eyes and the younger man laughed. 

"Then I'm getting you a cab".

"No!" The younger man raised a hand in the air, slightly swinging on his feet. Geralt caught him by the shoulder, steadying him. As soon as the man stood up straight, Geralt took a step backwards, dropping his arm.

"It's okay" The young man reassured him. "I'll come with you. Only if it's not a bother. I don't want to waste your time anymore than I did already".

"You didn't waste my time" Geralt muttered, turning away. "Truck's right here".

This night was just getting better and better.

***

The young man introduced himself as Jaskier and gave Geralt the address. Geralt drove silently, occasionally glancing at Jaskier, who had his eyes closed in the passenger's seat.

The last thing Geralt wanted now was to drive someone to the hospital. 

Jaskier opened his eyes and Geralt looked away.

"So you're a bodyguard?" Jaskier hummed quietly, nodding at Geralt's black suit. "I think I saw you hanging out by the mayor's offspring at the club. Gosh, what a fucking prick".

Geralt smiled to himself. "Why, what did he do?"

Jaskier groaned loudly, shaking his head. "The little fuck tried to grab me in the public restroom. Wouldn't leave till I shoved him off with a hand to his face".

"Really?" Geralt asked, raising his eyebrows. He recalled the little idiot and his friends insulting a gay couple at the club.

"Really" Jaskier sighed. "Must all men be such pricks?"

"Hmm". Geralt tried not to think about Ciri.

Jaskier was about to say something else, when Geralt's phone rang.

Lambert.

Geralt answered, putting him on speaker.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, where the fuck are you?"

"I…" Geralt glanced to the side. "Ran into a little trouble. I'll be home in twenty minutes".

"You alright? Do you need me to-"

"No, everything's fine. I'll be home soon".

Lambert hummed. "Alright then". His speech turned muffled, like he covered the microphone with his hand. "You want to talk to daddy? Alright, but be quick, you need to go brush your teeth".

There was a static noise, before his daughter's screeching voice came on the phone. 

"Daddy, daddy!"

Geralt felt his heart melt, smiling. "Yes, cub?"

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon, dear. Listen to your uncle and go brush your teeth".

"Okay! Daddy!"

"Yes?"

"Uncle Lambert took me to the arcade today, we won a big, stuffed unicorn! Also, we had popcorn, cotton candy, gummy bears, chocolate shake- and- I don't remember!". Ciri giggled into the phone. "When are you coming home, daddy? I want to show you the unicorn, it's huge!"

"I'll be right there, sweetheart. Listen to your uncle. Love you".

"Love you, too!"

Ciri handed the phone back to Lambert. "As you just heard, we had a great time today". Geralt could hear the smugness in his voice. He rolled his eyes.

"I think you enjoy those arcades more than she does. Also, nice job with laying down on her sugar. What did you have for dinner?"

"Chocolate pancakes".

Geralt groaned. "Holy fuck".

Lambert laughed. "Hey, I'm the fun uncle! You can't expect me to-"

"Whatever. Make sure she brushes her teeth. See ya at home".

Geralt hung up. He glanced over at Jaskier who was smiling brightly.

"That's your daughter?"

"Hmm".

"She sounds adorable. How old is she?".

"Six".

"Oh. First grade?".

"Yeah".

"A terrifying period for all parents. You're always wondering if your kids are happy and if they will succeed and if they have friends at school".

"Hmm".

Geralt wondered if Jaskier had kids himself. Since the younger man didn't bring up the topic, Geralt decided not to ask.

There was a brief silence.

Jaskier turned to look at Geralt again. "So you're a single father?"

Geralt glared at him, slightly confused. Jaskier rushed to explain himself. 

"It's ten PM. I'm assuming that's your brother watching over your daughter. Usually, mothers are supposed to be home at these hours. Unless she's a doctor or something. You really don't have to answer".

Geralt stared at the road as he mumbled.

"She's… She's not around. Said she wasn't ready to raise a child and left".

"Oh" Jaskier's voice was quiet. "I'm sorry".

"'s alright".

Another brief silence. Jaskier broke it first.

"For what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job".

Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What did this man even know about him and how was he raising his daughter?

Jaskier continued. "I know I'm like, a total stranger and my words probably don't mean much to you. But I can hear it in her voice. She's happy. And she loves you. And judging by the look on your face and the fact that you're working on a Sunday night, you'd do anything to make her happy".

Geralt hummed. How was this man so good at reading him?

"Sorry for prying into your business".

"It's okay. And, um, thanks".

"You're welcome". Jaskier gave him a bright smile and Geralt found himself returning it.

Jaskier started talking about an article he read on children's psychology and how you should correct a child's language without actually pointing out the mistake. Geralt found the information very useful, briefly wondering if he should ask Jaskier what he does for a living.

But Geralt wasn't too keen on sharing details about himself, so he didn't want to start these kind of conversations. Besides, they were already on Jaskier's block.

"That's my house, right over there" Jaskier pointed. "You can pull over here".

Geralt stopped the car in front of Jaskier's house. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, after Jaskier unbuckled his seatbelt.

Jaskier cleared his throat, turning to look at Geralt. "Thank you, again, for tonight. It was really kind o-"

"It's alright" Geralt mumbled, still holding the wheel and staring aside. "Any person would've done that".

Jaskier shook his head fondly. "Not any person".

Why did Geralt find his voice so soothing?

He heard Jaskier shuffle in his seat. "I'm gonna go. Thank you, again".

"Hmm".

Jaskier opened the door, but didn't climb out. He turned to look at Geralt again. "I didn't catch your name earlier. If you don't mind telli-"

"Geralt".

Jaskier grinned at him and Geralt felt his heart skip a beat. "You're my hero, Geralt. See you around".

"Good night" Geralt muttered, after Jaskier closed the door.

Shaking his head, he turned the wheel and drove back home.

***

"She's in bed, waiting for you" Lambert greeted him, when Geralt walked in. "I tried to tell her a bedtime story, but she said my stories are boring".

Geralt snorted, dropping the keys onto the table. "Thanks for watching her again".

"Sure. How'd it go today?"

"The son was a little shit. I almost punched him in the face".

"Yikes, that bad?"

"Yeah, but the money was good. Thank you for finding me this. I think I'll talk to my boss about that week off".

Lambert grinned. "You're welcome". He patted Geralt's shoulder. "I'm off to sleep".

He yawned loudly, grabbing his bag from the chair, when he noticed a note on the refrigerator. 

He turned to look at Geralt. "There's a parent-teacher conference tomorrow?"

Geralt nodded. "Yeah".

"Do you want me or Eskel to-"

"No, I've got this. Thanks. Asked to leave early from work tomorrow". Geralt sighed, rubbing his face. "Can you believe that I still haven't met Ciri's teacher?"

"You mean Mr. Panktraz? Can't recall his first name. Yeah, he's a great guy, loves his job. Ciri talks about him all the time".

Geralt huffed. "She adores him. I'm curious to see what's all the fuss about. I only talked to him through e-mails. Hope he won't think that I'm a bad-"

"He won't" Lambert interrupted him with a glare. "Now, go".

Geralt hugged Lambert tightly, before closing the door behind him.

Upstairs, Ciri was waiting for him with her favorite book.

"No," Geralt gasped with a smile, "Not the Wizard of Oz again".

Ciri jumped on the bed. "Yes, daddy! Pleasepleaseplease-"

Geralt picked her up, swinging her in his arms till she was laughing breathless.

"Alright" Geralt said, kissing her forehead. "But we're going to get new books for you tomorrow".

"Okay" Ciri giggled, wrapping her arms around her father's neck, laying her head on his shoulder.


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt meets Ciri's teacher, Mr. Panktraz, for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and comments on the first chapter <3 <3 <3

Geralt left his work at six, arriving a little too early to the parent-teacher conference.

He decided to take Roach today since parking a motorcycle was a much easier task than parking a truck.

Shrugging off his protective gear, Geralt pulled his hair up in a messy bun, smoothing it down with his hand and walked into the schoolyard.

It didn't take him long to find Eskel and Dara's mother, sitting side by side on the bench and talking. Ciri and Dara were nearby, playing tic-tac-toe.

Geralt greeted Dara's mother politely and she waved at him.

"Hi! We were just leaving, actually. Have you been inside already?"

Eskel answered for him. "His meeting's for seven. This is his first time meeting their teacher".

Dara's mother gasped quietly, turning to Geralt with a huge grin. "Oh, you're going to love him! He's amazing, Dara talks about him all the time!"

At least this teacher was better than Ciri's previous ones, Geralt thought to himself. "Oh, really? So does Ciri".

"Definitely, he's such a charming young man. Sharp, funny and always cheerful".

"And surprisingly, not annoying" Eskel interrupted, leaning backward on the bench. Dara's mother swatted his shoulder playfully and Eskel laughed.

"I was joking"!

Geralt raised an eyebrow, wondering when did the two manage to get close.

"Anyway, it was nice to see you, Geralt. Dara really likes to hang out with Ciri. Maybe you should stop by for dinner sometime. Either of you, with Ciri". She turned to smile at Eskel, who returned the gesture.

"Sure" Eskel answered her. Geralt hummed in agreement, giving Eskel a meaningful look. Eskel mouthed a "shut up" and Geralt dropped the subject.

After Dara's mother left with her son, Geralt picked up Ciri in his arms, placing a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Missed you, lion cub".

Ciri giggled and it made Geralt's heart stir in his chest. "I missed you too, daddy! Oh, daddy, daddy!" She tugged lightly at his hair. "You have to see my lion sculp- sculpture! It's in my classroom!"

Eskel gasped playfully, nodding. "Oh, it's truly a masterpiece, Geralt! A great work of surrealism!"

"Uncle Eskel says I have a great imagination for sur-sireealism" Ciri declared, smiling proudly.

"Hmm. That you do" Geralt hummed happily, kissing Ciri's forehead. He briefly glanced at Eskel. "I see your subscription to the art museum doesn't go to waste".

"At least one uncle is giving her a proper education".

Geralt rolled his eyes fondly, adjusting Ciri in his arms.

"Let's go see your lion".

"I'll be your humble guide tonight, my dear princess" Eskel half-sang, bowing before them and leading them into the building.

Geralt could happily hear Ciri giggling for the rest of his life.

***  
The hallway was empty, Geralt was the last meeting Mr. Panktraz had for today.

They didn't wait for long till the door opened and two women walked out with a boy, whispering excitedly between themself.

Geralt started to wonder if the whole school was in fact, in love with this Mr. Panktraz.

A tall, slim figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hi! Come on in, sorry you had to wait! I'll be right with you!"

Geralt didn't see the teacher's face, only catching a glimpse of his ridiculously colorful clothing.

His voice sounded so friendly and cheerful, which Geralt assumed was great for Ciri, but he started to fear that this guy would drag him into some unnecessary conversation.

They walked into the classroom. The teacher disappeared into the back room, saying he'll be right out. Geralt heard a sound of rustling papers and cheerful humming.

"Great, he sings too" Geralt thought, bracing himself for what's about to come.

He put Ciri down and she dragged him by the hand to a table with artworks.

She presented her creation proudly. Geralt had to admit, it was an art of surrealism. The lion had a wolf's tail and a unicorn's horn. His legs were ridiculously long, his head too huge for his body.

Geralt laughed. It was adorable. He took a picture of it on his phone.

They discussed Ciri's piece of art in hushed voices when the teacher walked into the room.

"Sorry you had to wait, I forget that these meetings take a lot more time than scheduled-"

Ciri let go of Geralt's hand and ran towards her teacher.

"Mr. Panktraz!! You have to meet my father! He doesn't like talking much but he's very cool!"

Geralt heard the teacher chuckling and saying something like "such a cool girl must have a really cool father". The teacher's voice was pleasant and oddly familiar.

Geralt turned around and saw Ciri pulling Mr. Panktraz towards him by the hand. The teacher was looking down at her, smiling fondly. Geralt immediately understood why Ciri loved him so much. The man's smile radiated warmth and kindness and still, there was something familiar about-

Mr. Panktraz raised his eyes to meet Geralt's. Geralt froze in place.

Jaskier.

The teacher blinked at him, raising his eyebrows, but still smiling. He looked entirely different than what he looked last night. His brown hair was neatly combed backwards, one soft curl falling over his eyes. His eyes were big and blue and magical, staring at Geralt in slight shock. He was wearing a bright-yellow buttoned shirt, with a gray-blue blazer, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His light gray trousers had the same high-waisted cut as the blue ones he had yesterday. He was clean-shaven, his smile even more friendly and confident than yesterday.

But most importantly, Jaskier acted like there was nothing odd going on here.

"Pleasure to meet you!" He nodded at Geralt politely, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Geralt remained silent, blinking at him. Eskel glanced at him sideways, nudging his ribs with an elbow. Geralt cleared his throat.

"Um, hello".

Eskel snorted, shaking his head. "Jaskier, this is Geralt. You won't get more than a word or two out of him in one sentence. But I promise you, he's the best father there is".

Jaskier hummed happily, looking down at Ciri again, who was still holding his hand. "That I can see. Sweetie,” He crouched down, so he could talk to Ciri at eye level. Geralt didn’t know why, but he found that gesture heartwarming. “Why won't you go play outside with your uncle? While your father and I get to know each other".

Ciri jumped up and down happily and took Eskel by the hand, leading him back to the playground.

***  
Once the door closed behind him, Jaskier turned to look at Geralt. His voice had the same calm and cheerful tone, as he spoke.

"It is nice to officially meet you." Jaskier said to Geralt, stretching out the word "officially" and giving him a meaningful look. He took a seat at his desk, smiling at Geralt sweetly.

Geralt sat across him, staring at him and remaining silent. He was still processing what was happening here.

"Right" Jaskier hummed, opening a file he had in front of him. "Let's talk about Ciri".

Geralt was impressed by the way Jaskier knew every little detail about his students. He talked about Ciri's grades, achievements, and weaknesses, all without looking at the file in front of him. Instead, he handed the file to Geralt.

"...Her reading level improved greatly during the past few weeks, she's one of the best in her class. I'd recommend you to start reading together at home, maybe ask her to read for you. Be sure to give her a thumbs up every time she reads a sentence correctly, it's important she feels like she's making progress. Also, when correcting her language, I'd recommend to-" Jaskier trailed off, clearing his throat. "Well, I guess you heard that advice before".

Geralt blinked, remembering their conversation in the truck last night. He nodded. "Yeah".

Jaskier gave him a warm smile. "Good".

How was he so calm? And why did his smile and that look in his eyes made Geralt feel warm in his chest?

They stared at each other silently for a moment. Geralt cleared his throat, deciding to break the silence that seemed awkward to him. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"She wouldn't let me read her anything except for 'The Wizard of Oz'".

Jaskier chuckled. "Oh, that's a wonderful book! Um, maybe try "Alice In Wonderland"? It's a pretty similar concept, but "Alice" is a little more-" He waved his hand in the air, looking for the right word. "-surrealistic. Great for children".

Geralt almost laughed at his last words.

"You can borrow it from the school library. It's still open for today".

"Thank you".

"Okay, about Ciri's writing- she's doing great, her sentences are coherent and her handwriting is marvelous. She mirrors some of the letters, but I assure you, that's totally normal and will go away by the end of the semester. Oh!"

Jaskier jumped in his seat, clapping his hands once together in excitement. Geralt found that adorable.

"Her math skills are leaving the math teacher speechless! She can add and subtract two and three-digit numbers in her head without an effort. That's incredible!"

Geralt gave him a small, proud smile.

Jaskier continued. "Whatever you're doing with her math at home, it's doing wonders".

Geralt shrugged. "I'm not doing anything. We just talk".

Jaskier raised his eyebrows, still smiling. "Well, then just keep talking. You're doing a great job".

Geralt waited for him to ask why hadn’t he appeared in school before. He decided to bring up the topic himself.

“Eh, I’m sorry I didn’t have the chance to come by earlier. My job-”

Jaskier raised his hand in the air, dismissing him. Geralt was impressed by how much authority this man had.

“Please” Jaskier reassured him. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. We all have our lives and our jobs and sometimes it’s impossible to be everywhere at once. You’re here today, that's what's important".

Geralt was surprised by how the man’s words made him feel better. Jaskier gave him a reassuring smile.

“Besides, I can see Ciri has a wonderful family. I assume that Vesemir is your father, right?”

Geralt was once again impressed by the teacher’s memory. “Yes”.

Jaskier nodded. “He’s wonderful. Your brothers, too. Eskel I already know quite well and there’s the other one-” Jaskier closed his eyes, trying to remember the name.

“Lambert”.

Jaskier opened his eyes in realization. “That’s right. Lambert. He’s… Funny”.

Geralt snorted. “Accurate description. He’s doing his best”.

Jaskier laughed openly and loudly and Geralt found the sound of his laughter very pleasant to his ears.

“Well, have to give him credit for that” Jaskier said with a wink.

Geralt was, once again, speechless. What was this man doing to him?

Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair and Geralt found himself staring at his hands. Geralt never thought of hands as beautiful, but Jaskier’s definitely were. They were constantly moving while he spoke, emphasizing his words.

They talked a little more about how Ciri was doing in school.

“The other children love her” Jaskier beamed. “She’s brave and kind. Once, I saw her standing up for a kid during recess. Dara, you probably heard the name. I think they’re good friends”.

“They are” Geralt nodded, feeling extremely proud of his daughter for standing up for someone else.

Jaskier grinned. “She’s an amazing girl. With an amazing family. Keep up the good work. Anything else you want to ask me?”

Geralt didn’t know what to do with all these compliments. He shook his head.

“No. I think that’s everything. Thanks”.

Geralt stood up from his seat, feeling tired and incredibly awkward. Jaskier followed him.

“Great! Feel free to e-mail me whenever you want. Have a great night!”

“Good night”.

Geralt walked out of the classroom.

***  
Geralt was walking down the hallway, deep in his thoughts.

Suddenly, a certain thought crossed his mind and he turned around, heading back to the classroom.

Jaskier was already out in the hall, carrying a huge pile of files in one hand, the strap of his bag between his teeth, trying to lock the classroom door.

He almost dropped the files when Geralt approached him.

"Sorry to startle you. I wanted to-" He paused. "Um, do you need any help?"

Jaskier smiled, nodding with the strap still in his mouth. Geralt took the pile of files from his hand, careful not to knock them down.

Jaskier locked the door, dropping his bag over his shoulder and sighing in relief. "Thank you". He took the files from Geralt's hands, Geralt's fingers accidentally brushing over his. Geralt felt fireworks down his spine.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Geralt hesitated, suddenly in a loss of words. Thankfully, they came back to him rather quickly.

"I wanted to thank you. For everything you've done and are doing for Ciri".

Jaskier raised his eyebrows, blinking. "Oh. Er, of course. I mean, that's my job-"

Geralt rushed to explain himself. "We've been moving around a lot until we settled down here. Ciri had a couple of teachers before who were… Not so good. This is the first school she actually likes going to".

"Oh".

"Yeah". Geralt rubbed his neck awkwardly. "She talks about you a lot. Every day, actually. You're her favorite teacher. It's nice, seeing her come back from school, smiling. I… I know it's your job, but… Um, well, you're doing it really well".

Jaskier's smile was contagious. He hummed happily, looking down. Geralt could've sworn he saw him blush.

"Thank you, Geralt. It means a lot to hear it, really. You have a great kid".

Geralt nodded politely, not sure what he should say.

"Well then. It was a pleasure. Good night!"

"Good night".

Jaskier smiled again as he walked past Geralt. Their shoulders accidentally brushed together and Geralt felt the skin under his shirt tingling all the way back home.

***

He checked out the book Jaskier recommended him from the library and headed outside to meet Ciri and Eskel.

On his way out, he passed by the faculty lounge. He overheard someone talking on the phone inside.

Jaskier.

“...Wait, you’re here? Oh. Yeah, I just finished. Um, okay. Meet you outside”.

The door swung open. Geralt froze in place, taking a step backwards. Jaskier walked out into the hallway, without noticing him. Geralt briefly wondered who he was talking to on the phone.

Walking out of the building, Geralt saw Jaskier standing in the parking lot. He was talking to another man, Geralt couldn’t see his face. Jaskier looked displeased, his hands crossed over his chest.

The other man took a step closer and wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist. Jaskier melted into the touch, following him into a car nearby.

“Oh.” Geralt thought to himself.

  
He wondered if he should stick around and see what happens- No. He shook his head. This was none of his business. Jaskier was Ciri’s teacher, but his personal life was his own. Geralt was lucky to help him get out of trouble yesterday, but this thing happening now was none of his business.

Jaskier didn’t look like he was in danger now, leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder.

Geralt made himself look away. He couldn’t help but wonder who was this man and why wasn’t Jaskier with him yesterday? And why seeing them together made Geralt feel… Weird?

Geralt decided not to think about it. He turned in the opposite direction and went to get his brother and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just... So sweet.
> 
> Who is Jaskier's mystery man? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Beast of Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's POV of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, describing Jaskier's point of view about they're first meeting.

Jaskier woke up a little after five, with a mild hangover. Not able to fall back asleep, he climbed out of bed and went to take a shower.

He scrubbed himself clean for what seemed like hours, trying to get rid of the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and other people from his hair and body. He closed his eyes, trying to recall the events of the previous night. 

He had a fight with his boyfriend, back at his house. Ex-boyfriend now, he reminded himself. He had a fight with his ex-boyfriend, things blew up, he packed up his stuff and left back home. To here.

He came back here, furious. He started unpacking the things he brought with him, suddenly feeling a lack of motivation and remained sitting on his bedroom floor. He went through his phone for what seemed like hours, trying to find a number he could call.

He couldn't call anyone to talk about how he felt. Jaskier had friends, even very close friends, but the situation he was in now was complicated. 

Jaskier's relationship with his (ex) boyfriend was an up and down roller coaster of passionate love, playing cruel games with each other and heartbreak. All his friends knew about it and told him a hundred times to "dump that bloody idiot". And Jaskier did. A couple of times. But he always came back.

Jaskier winced in the shower, remembering their last fight.

Not wanting to talk to anybody last night, he decided to go out. Jaskier remembered how he got to the club by foot, how he was drinking alone, until someone started dancing with him.

But everything else was a blur.

Jaskier tried to concentrate, walking out of the shower, ignoring his now throbbing headache. 

Club. Drinking. Dancing. More drinking. A lot of drinking. He remembered wanting to leave. The guy he was with offered him a hand. Alley.

Fuck. 

He remembered the conversation in the alley. "Fucking piece of shi-" Jaskier shivered, rubbing his arms.

But how did he get home?

Jaskier stared at the mirror. 

Oh.

He remembered the handsome stranger walking out of the shadows and punching the fucker who was harassing him. Tall and muscular, dressed all in black, a jawline that should be illegal-

Jaskier remembered his eyes. Were they actually golden? Jaskier remembered the look in his eyes. Soft and worried. The hand on his shoulder, steadying him. A deep, velvety voice, asking him if he was alright. 

Wait. He didn't throw up in front of him, right?

Jaskier frowned, trying to concentrate again. The stranger offered him money for a cab, Jaskier refused. The stranger offered him a ride home, Jaskier agreed. Did they make out in his car?

No, of course not. Mr. Handsome Stranger just saved him from a prick that was using the fact he was drunk. There was no touching in the car.

Jaskier remembered a phone call. A little girl. The stranger's beautiful smile as he drove. Pulling over in front of his house.

Huh. So that's how he got home. 

Jaskier smiled to himself in the mirror. Something about that stranger last night made him feel… Hopeful? Happy?

Oh, he forgot to ask for his name, didn't he? Or did he? Jaskier remembered hearing a name. What was it? George? Gerard?

Feeling a light stab of disappointment that he didn't even get a name, Jaskier decided to drop it.

He was done with dating other people. At least for now. Taking some time for himself seemed like a great idea.

Jaskier brushed his teeth and started to get ready for his day. He loved his job as a school teacher. Lately, that was the only place where he found himself smiling.

There was a parent-teacher conference today. Jaskier was excited to see the proud faces of his student's parents. To help and advise those who were a little lost.

Jaskier loved his little Buttercups (that's what he called his students). He would always give his best so they could learn and be happy in his class.

After combing his hair and getting dressed, Jaskier found his phone and wallet lying on the kitchen counter. Oh, so he didn't lose them last night at the club after all.

Checking his phone, Jaskier found (27) missed calls.

Most of them were from his friends, a few from his (ex) boyfriend. He checked his messages. Again, most of them were from his friends, saying that they heard what happened and that he should call them if he wants to talk.

There were a few nasty ones from his ex. Jaskier didn't bother to read them after the third message, deleting them and blocking the number. 

Call it childish, but that seemed like the only way to get the man out of his life, for good.

Grabbing a quick coffee and breakfast, Jaskier smoothed down his hair in front of a mirror and smiled at himself.

He looked phenomenal. He felt great. Powerful. 

He would get through this.

***

There was no time to think about his personal problems while he was working.

A whole class of first-graders could easily turn into chaos, if he wasn't entirely focused on his job.

And thankfully, he loved it.

The children made him smile, laugh and he actually learned a lot from them every day. He promised himself that every kid in his class would feel happy, safe and talented at something. 

The thought that these children would one day grow up and remember him fondly is what kept Jaskier going. Not to mention the possibility that he might actually influence one of them. 

Jaskier was great with kids. He loved his students so much and they loved him. He knew how to approach every child so they would feel comfortable around him, after all, all kids were different. 

People often wondered why Jaskier didn't have kids himself. Jaskier hadn't thought about it too much. He was still young and he never had a relationship where he felt like they were ready to have children. And Jaskier thought it was okay, he was in no rush.

The day passed rather quickly. Jaskier taught classes, played and sang songs for the children, got his hands and clothes covered in paint and sparkles and eventually, sent the kids back to their parents and homes, smiling.

After the students left, Jaskier had exactly one hour to prepare everything for the parent-teacher conference. Cleaning up the classroom and himself, arranging the students’ files and double checking everything, Jaskier still had half an hour to kill.

So he went to help the other teachers.

***

Parent-teacher conferences were sometimes less fun than teaching, but not less important.

Jaskier had different tactics on how to deal with stressed out and worried parents. Most of them were actually doing a good job raising their kids, some of them needed a little guidance. Jaskier spoke to everybody calmly and with a smile, listening to their every word and encouraging them to ask questions.

Parents were sometimes like children themselves. You needed to talk to them in a certain way. Some were too worried about their child’s grades (which were actually fine), comparing them to their classmates. Jaskier would patiently explain why that is a wrong thing to do and give out advice on how to encourage their child and improve their achievements. 

Some were not worried enough about their childrens’ social status in class. Jaskier would draw their attention to that and explain why it is important for their kid to have friends. Jaskier did his best during the day, so none of the kids would feel left out, but he also used the parent-teacher conferences to encourage parents to talk to each other and meet up.

He made sure that none of his students’ parents walked out of these meetings with questions unanswered or feeling displeased. 

Finally, he reached his last meeting for today.

Walking the current pair to the door, Jaskier told the people in the hall that he’ll be right with them.

He glanced at his journal, before entering the back room, smiling to himself. His last meeting for today was with Ciri’s parents. Well, parent. Jaskier knew that Ciri’s dad was a single father, he talked with him quite often by e-mail. Jaskier knew that this man was working sometimes twelve hours a day, so he didn’t have much time. Jaskier was familiar with Ciri’s grandfather and uncles, who he’d seen taking her and picking her up from school.

Jaskier thought they were a lovely and supportive family. He already admired Ciri’s father, although he never met him. He wondered if he would come by today.

Picking up the papers he needed from the back room, Jaskier went back into the classroom. Ciri was standing with two men by the artwork table, presenting her creation proudly. One of them was Eskel, Jaskier met him multiple times. The other one was unfamiliar, a tall figure dressed in black, with white, long hair. Jaskier guessed it was Ciri’s father. Jaskier had a feeling like he’d seen this man before.

“Sorry you had to wait, I forget that these meetings take a lot more time than scheduled-”

Ciri let go of her father’s hand and threw herself at him. Jaskier giggled and smiled down at her as she dragged him towards her father and uncle. 

He raised his head to meet her father’s eyes.

Oh.

….Oh.

Standing in front of him was the handsome stranger from last night. The one who saved him from that prick at the club, the one who drove him home and the one Jaskier thought about almost all morning.

Oh, shit.

He looked a lot different than he did yesterday. The black suit was gone. He was wearing a black, plain T-shirt, a little too tight, emphasizing his muscular chest and arms. His arms and neck were covered in white scars. Black jeans, black boots. His beautiful, long and white hair was pulled back in a messy bun, a few strands falling over his face. He had a light stubble and eyes that were indeed golden. And tired.

But right now, they were panicked.

Jaskier did his best no to make the situation more awkward than it already was and greeted the man cheerfully.

The man mumbled back a “hello”.

Eskel didn’t seem to understand that something weird was going on here, introducing the man as Geralt and telling him that he doesn’t talk too much.

“Right”. Jaskier thought to himself. “It was Geralt. What are the odds?”

Mentally shaking his head, Jaskier commanded himself to focus. He had a job to do.

Crouching beside Ciri, he sent the girl away with her uncle. Jaskier usually didn’t recommend for children to be present during these meetings and Ciri’s father, thankfully, didn’t seem to argue.

Jaskier told himself to remain calm and professional. 

“It’s nice to officially meet you” He said cheerfully to Geralt, taking a seat at his desk. He hoped that the light tone would make the other man feel more comfortable and turn last night into some kind of joke.

It didn’t work.

The other man sat across him, silent and nervous.

Right. Jaskier decided to go straight to business. He immediately started talking to Geralt about Ciri,that’s what he was here for, after all. The girl was brilliant, one of the best students in his class. She was also kind, brave and a great friend to others. Jaskier made sure that Geralt would know exactly how amazing his kid is.

Geralt seemed to know, looking content and smiling proudly. Jaskier’s heart melted at the sight of that.

Geralt was impressed by everything Ciri was doing. He asked a question about a book. Jaskier smiled, imagining the man coming back home after a long day of work and reading to his daughter.

He tried to tell Geralt a couple of times that he was doing a great job raising Ciri. Geralt didn’t seem to take compliments well, looking embarrassed, so Jaskier didn’t push it.

At some point during their meeting, Geralt tried to explain why he hadn’t come to meet Jaskier earlier during the year. Jaskier raised his hand, stopping him immediately.

“Is this man even real?” Jaskier thought to himself. “Can’t he see that he’s doing a wonderful job?”

Jaskier did his best to show Geralt that it was okay. The man seemed to be convinced. Jaskier continued, praising Geralt’s family. Geralt brightened up at his words and Jaskier was glad he could make the man feel good.

They even joked a little. 

Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair and noticed that Geralt was staring at him again. Jaskier wondered- Was he angry about something that happened last night? Did he trust Jaskier to be Ciri’s teacher?

These questions nagged him, but he didn’t dare to voice them aloud. He just succeeded in making the man not to look like he wanted the earth to swallow him. 

Instead, he offered Geralt to ask anything he wanted. Geralt said he didn’t have any questions, thanking him politely and standing up.

Jaskier walked him to the door, encouraging him to email him whenever he wanted to and wishing him a good night.

Closing the door behind Geralt, Jaskier leaned against it, dropping his head back with a sigh.

“What are the odds?” He thought again to himself, returning to his desk and re-arranging his things.

***

Walking out of the classroom after a long day, Jaskier wished nothing more but to head back home and drop face first onto the couch.

With doubtful skills, Jaskier tried to lock the door with one hand, carrying a pile of files in the other and the strap of his bag between his teeth.

A deep voice startled him out of his thoughts and he almost dropped the files and the keys to the floor.

He turned his head and saw Geralt, standing a few steps away, looking awkward.

"Sorry to startle you. I wanted to-" He paused. "Um, do you need any help?"

Jaskier smiled, nodding with the strap still in his mouth. Geralt took the pile of files from his hand, careful not to knock them down.

Jaskier thanked him, feeling warm in his chest while he locked the door. When he took the files back from Geralt, their fingers brushed together. Jaskier felt butterflies in his stomach.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Geralt hesitated. Jaskier momentarily feared that it was something that had to do with last night.

But instead, Geralt told him the sweetest thing he heard in the last few months.

"...She talks about you a lot. Every day, actually. You're her favorite teacher. It's nice, seeing her come back from school, smiling. I… I know it's your job, but… Um, well, you're doing it really well".

Jaskier's heart pounded in his chest. How was this man so adorable? He looked down, so Geralt wouldn't see him blushing. 

"Thank you, Geralt. It means a lot to hear it, really. You have a great kid".

Geralt nodded politely, looking content.

"Well then. It was a pleasure. Good night!"

"Good night".

Jaskier smiled again as he walked past Geralt. Their shoulders accidentally brushed together and Jaskier felt the skin under his shirt tingling all the way back home.

***

He got a call from an unidentified number. Raising an eyebrow, Jaskier answered the phone. 

"Yes?"

Of course, it was his ex. And of course, he was here.

Jaskier felt a little relieved to hear his voice, but the feelings of sadness and anxiety grew bigger as he walked out into the parking lot, to deal with this problematic relationship. 

Again.

Geralt's smile remained in his thoughts all the way until he met up with his ex.

"Hi, Valdo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down. Stay tuned.


	4. You're So Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier finally realizes what's good for him and what's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that I'm able to post updates almost every day. I'll try to keep it up.  
> Also, your kudos and comments mean everything ♥️
> 
> Warning: Valdo being a MAJOR PRICK, toxic relationship.

“There you are!” Valdo grinned, spreading his arms and walking towards Jaskier. “I’ve been trying to reach you since yesterday”.

Jaskier resisted the urge to roll his eyes, clenching his jaw. “I’ve been busy. What do you want, Valdo?”

Valdo gave him a lighthearted smile. Jaskier hated that smile.

“I know you’re busy during the day, but you ignored me for almost two whole days. That’s just rude”.

“It wasn’t two days” Jaskier mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Valdo approached him, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him to his car. 

“Let’s talk”.

Jaskier melted against his touch, leaning his head on Valdo’s shoulder. His touch was warm and familiar, but Jaskier started feeling nauseous.

“About what?” Jaskier asked quietly. “We always talk. Nothing changes”.

“Well, if you listen to what I have to say, maybe you’d change your mind”. Valdo opened the car’s door for him. Jaskier wasn’t impressed.

He climbed into the passenger’s seat, feeling like an idiot. But also a little hopeful. He was curious about what Valdo had to say this time.

He wasn’t drunk or high when he came to talk to him tonight. He also didn’t smell of someone else’s perfume or cologne. Jaskier guessed that was a good start.

Jaskier was also low-key surprised that Valdo came all the way to his work, to talk. Maybe he was really willing to work it out this time?

“How was your day?” Valdo asked, sinking into the driver’s seat and closing the door.

“Okay” Jaskier muttered. “How was yours?”

Valdo groaned. “Ugh. Dreadful. My agent is being a little bitch. Could you believe they want us to be done with the album by the end of the month?”

Jaskier hummed in disinterest. Valdo was always talking about his band and his music, like it was the most important thing to him. Sometimes Jaskier was convinced that it really was. He wasn’t like this when Jaskier first met him. Or at least, he was good at hiding it. 

The more Jaskier got to know him, the more he realized how little they had in common.

Even their love for music was different. Jaskier loved playing and performing because he liked making people happy. And because it was a great way to express himself. Valdo loved music because it got him free booze and sex. And of course, money. He talked about how annoying and tiresome his profession is. Jaskier couldn’t really relate, but he accepted the way his boyfriend felt.

But there were some things he just couldn’t accept.

Jaskier cleared his throat, cutting off Valdo’s rambling.

“So… You wanted to talk?”

Valdo chuckled. “Oh, right. Sorry. Got a little carried away. Jask”.

“What?”

“Can you look at me?”

Jaskier turned to look at him, his eyes hard. Valdo took his hands in his, letting out a deep sigh. He squeezed Jaskier’s hands as he spoke.

“I’m sorry. For yesterday. And for what happened before. I was a dick”.

Jaskier remained silent. Valdo continued.

“I’m sorry you got hurt that I texted that girl”.

Jaskier blinked at him, dumbfounded. “Wow. That’s a shit apology. Even for you”.

Valdo frowned. “Hey, I’m trying here”.

“I’m sorry you got hurt?” Jaskier snorted, shaking his head. “Try again”.

Valdo let go of his hands. “What do you want me to say?”

“Maybe try “I’m sorry I was a piece of shit”? “I’m sorry I did something wrong and then tried to blame you for it”? “I’m sorry I betrayed your trust? Again?”. How ‘bout that?”

Valdo gritted his teeth. “I think you’re being a little over dramatic about this, Jaskier. Nothing happened”.

Jaskier gave him an incredulous look. He raised his voice, waving his hands in the air. 

“You sent her a picture of YOUR DICK!”.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t cheating”.

“Yes! It was!”.

Valdo shook his head. “I admit it was a dick move. Pun intended”. He nudged Jaskier’s arm with his elbow. Jaskier was again speechless. Valdo continued. “But she’s just some chick who works at a bar, Jaskier. It didn’t mean anything. It’s not like I sent it to another guy”.

Jaskier buried his face in his hands, wanting to disappear. “Oh my gosh” He groaned.

“Besides, I don’t know why the stupid bitch decided to forward that picture to you. Can’t you see how that bitch is trying to tear us apart?”

“Oh, so you came all the way here to tell me the bartender is a bitch? And by the way, she's not".

Valdo grabbed his hands, moving them away from his face. “Listen, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Promise. Please, forgive me”.

Jaskier stared at him. “I forgive you. Can I go now?”.

Valdo sighed. “I want you to come back to my place”.

“Well, I don’t”.

“But you said you forgive me!”.

“I do”. Jaskier moved his hands aways, crossing them over his chest. “But I don’t see how this could work”.

Valdo slammed his fist on the dashboard. “I said I was sorry! What fucking else do you want me to say!?”

“Do not. Raise your voice at me” Jaskier glared at him.

Valdo covered his face with his hand, groaning. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m such an idiot. How do I always manage to screw this up. You don’t deserve me”.

He dropped his hand, turning to look at Jaskier. He tilted his head to the side, staring at Jaskier softly.

“You know I love you, right?”

Jaskier gulped loudly, looking away and closing his eyes. “Do you?” He asked in a quiet voice.

Valdo leaned in, wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and kissing his cheek. “I do” He whispered into his ear.

Jaskier’s whole body tensed. Don’t cry, he told himself.

“Then why do you do all these things?” Jaskier managed to ask in a steady voice.

“I don’t know, beau. I fuck up sometimes. I want to change that. Will you let me try?”

“How do I know you really mean it this time?”

“I’ll just show you”.

“Not so convincing, mind you”.

Valdo grabbed his chin, tilting it upwards, so they’re eyes met. 

“I promise you I will do my best to make this work. You’re too precious for me to just give up on you. I will make this work. We love each other, we will make this work”.

“Do you still love him?” Jaskier asked himself, staring into his eyes. He remained silent.

Valdo closed the remaining distance between them, kissing Jaskier fully on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, unlike most of their kisses. Jaskier closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

His mind wandered to Geralt again. Smiling. No, this was wrong. He tried to think of Valdo instead.

Valdo pulled away slightly to mumble against his lips. “I’m sorry, Jask. Please?”

“Okay” Jaskier answered quietly. He wasn’t sure what he was doing.

They kissed like that for a while, Valdo started to slip his hands lower. When one of his hands ended up on the inside of Jaskier’s thigh, Jaskier pulled away sharply.

Valdo blinked at him, confused. “What the fuck?”

“I-I’m sorry” Jaskier stuttered. “I don’t know why I did that. It’s just- I- Fuck. I had a shitty night yesterday”.

Valdo stared at him, concerned. “What happened?”

Jaskier briefly wondered if he should tell him. Valdo wasn’t exactly what you’d call a sensitive person. But Jaskier really wanted to talk about it with someone and Valdo was, well, here.

He decided to give it a try. Leaning back in his seat, Jaskier cleared his throat. He stared at his hands as he spoke. 

“Er, yesterday, after we broke up, I went back home”.

“Yeah”.

“And I tried to occupy myself with something, anything, but I was still really upset. So I decided to go to a club”.

Valdo glared at him. “You went to a club by yourself?”

“Yes. I just wanted to get a drink and relax a bit. And um, there was this guy. He was a little pushy. Tried to get me drunk. Started to get handsy. I decided to leave and he followed me out”.

Jaskier didn’t notice that Valdo was furious now.

“I tried to tell him “no”, but he wouldn’t take it as an answer. I started to get scared. And then this guy saw us and came and punched him on the face. Pretty much saved me”.

“A-ha”. Valdo’s voice was tense. “And then what happened?”

“Er, he gave me a ride home. That’s it”.

Valdo was silent. Jaskier turned to look at him. “I’m sorry if this is a little too much-”

Valdo cut him off. “Are you stupid?”

Jaskier blinked at him, confused. "Huh?”

“A stranger harassed you and then you got into a car with another stranger. Again, are you stupid?”

Jaskier started to lose his temper. “I was drunk, Valdo. What did you expect me to do?”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I didn’t really want to see you at that moment, if it wasn’t clear. Also, I left my phone at home. Hey, don’t you think you’re being a little insensitive right now-”

“Jaskier, you went to a club. What did you think would happen?”

“...Excuse me?”

Valdo shook his head. “I’m just saying. Never mind. Let’s get out of here”. He started the car’s engine.

Jaskier grabbed his hand. “No. Tell me. You think what happened at the club was my fault?”.

“No. Not exactly. Sort of”.

Jaskier clenched his jaw. “Sort of?”

“Jaskier. Drop it”.

“No”.

“You’re getting on my nerves”.

“Oh, why is that?”

“Let’s not start a discussion about how you went and cheated on me”.

Jaskier gaped at him. “Are you serious right now? That’s what bothers you about this whole story? And I didn’t cheat on you, by the way. We broke up”.

“You’re losing your shit about me sending a picture to some chick. And then you go to a club and throw yourself on another guy. Very classy, Jaskier”.

“He! Harassed! Me!”

“Oh, so someone touched you in a club. Big wow. You shouldn’t have gone there in the first place. And then you got into a car with another stranger? How can I know that nothing happened there? You always talk about how honesty is an important thing in a relationship, but how can I trust you after- Jaskier? Wait, where you-”

Jaskier slammed the car’s door, storming off.

***

Geralt found Eskel and Ciri playing catch together in the playground.

Ciri chased Eskel, laughing loudly, while Eskel ran away from her, pretending to be scared. He let Ciri catch him beside the benches, letting out a startled cry and dropping onto the grass, lifting Ciri in his arms.

“No, princess, please! I surrender!”

Ciri’s laugh was even louder now. “Put me down!”

“Only if you promise to let me escape!”.

Ciri giggled. “No!”

“Please!”.

“Only- only” Ciri managed between giggles. “Only if you promise not to make me eggs for breakfast anymore! I want chocolate pancakes!”

“Chocolate pancakes for breakfast? That’s evil!”

“Chocolate pancakes! Chocolate pancakes!” Ciri cried, laughing and kicking her feet in the air.

“Okay, okay, I promise! Just don’t tell daddy, okay?”

Geralt stopped beside them. “Daddy’s here, actually”. He raised an eyebrow at Eskel, unimpressed. Ciri always had him and Lambert wrapped around her little finger.

“Oh, shit” Eskel laughed, breathless, sitting up and putting Ciri down.

“Ah!” Ciri gasped, covering her mouth. “You said a grown up word!”

Eskel covered his own mouth, mimicking her. “Oh! I did! I’m sorry, princess!”.

Ciri jumped up and down in excitement. “Uncle Lambert said a bad word yesterday, too! He said fu-”

“NO!” Both Geralt and Eskel cried, throwing out their hands.

Ciri blinked at them, confused. 

“I’m gonna kill him” Geralt muttered to Eskel, before crouching beside Ciri. “Hey, cub. That is a bad word, okay? You shouldn’t say that. Learn a lot of things from your uncles, but not that. Okay?”

Ciri nodded at him brightly. “Okay, daddy!”.

“Do you pinky promise?” Geralt stretched out his little finger to her. Ciri hooked her little pinky with his, shaking their hands. “ Pinky promise!”.

“Good.” Geralt smiled, kissing her forehead and picking her up in his arms. “Let’s go home”.

“How was Mr. Panktraz?” Eskel asked him, tilting his head slightly to the side. They started walking towards their cars.

Ciri gasped, pounding Geralt’s chest with her small fists. “Oh, daddy, isn’t he the best teacher ever?”

Geralt hummed happily, kissing her cheek. “He is. And I am so proud of you, cub. He told me how amazing you’re doing. You’re the best. I love you”.

Ciri grinned, hugging her father’s neck. “I love you, too!”

"Do you know him from somewhere else?” Eskel asked Geralt, raising an eyebrow. “Almost saw you fainting there”.

Geralt frowned at him. “I didn’t almost faint. I’m just tired”.

Eskel opened his mouth to say something else but Gealt beat him to it. “Eskel. Drop it”.

Eskel raised his hands in defense. “Alright, alright. Forget I said anything”. He noticed Geralt was carrying something under his arm. “What’s this?”

“A book Jaskier recommended. For Ciri”.

Ciri pulled the book from under his arm, hugging it to her chest. “I want to read it! Can we read it tonight, daddy? Please?”

Geralt smiled at her. “I thought you only wanted to read Wizard of Oz”.

“No! I want to read this one!”

“What’s wrong with the other books I got you?” Geralt asked her softly.

Ciri pouted. “Your books are boring. I want to read what Mr. Panktraz gave, his books are probably fun!”

Geralt sighed quietly, shaking his head.

“I don’t really like Mr. Panktraz anymore”.

Eskel laughed loudly, clapping him on the shoulder. “Maybe you could schedule another meeting with Mr. Panktraz, so he could teach you how to be less boring” Eskel winked at him.

Geralt would’ve smacked him if he wasn’t holding Ciri in his arms.

Ciri yawned loudly in Geralt’s face. “I’m tired”.

“Cover your mouth when you yawn” Geralt reminded her, kissing her nose. “We’re almost home, sweetie. Want to go to the lake tomorrow after school? See the duckies?”

Ciri grinned. “Yes!”

“You took a week off?”

“Yeah. My boss was kind of happy about it. Said I’ve been working slow lately”.

“I’m sure it means nothing” Eskel tried to reassure him. “You’ve been working your a- working really hard lately, you deserve a break”.

“Hmm”.

“Want one of us to take Ciri tomorrow morning?”

“Nah, it’s cool. I can do it. Thank you, though. For everything.”. Geralt gave him a warm smile. He really felt lucky to have such an amazing and supportive family.

Eskel smirked. “Of course. What’s a great uncle for? Hey, watch this”. He nudged Geralt in the ribs with an elbow, turning his head to Ciri. 

“Hey, princess. Who’s the best uncle in the world?”

Ciri already had her head on Geralt’s shoulder, her eyes closed. “Lambert” She mumbled sleepily.

Eskel let out an offended gasp and Geralt laughed loudly, placing a kiss on the top of Ciri’s head.

***

“Daddy, I need to go potty”.

Geralt sighed. They already said goodbye to Eskel, who was walking away towards his car and Geralt was in the middle of fastening Ciri’s helmet.

Eskel came back, placing a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. “Wait here, I’ll take her. I need to go myself”.

Geralt let him take Ciri and put on his leather jacket. He also had a small letter jacket for Ciri, with “Cub” written on the back. A gift from Vesemir he got last christmas. Geralt found it too cute.

Waiting for Eskel and Ciri to come back, Geralt started to wander around the parking lot. He took a turn right, not far from where he saw Jaskier for the last time tonight. Geralt didn’t know why, but he wanted to see if Jaskier was still there.

For the second time tonight, Geralt almost bumped into him. He saw Jaskier storming off in his direction and rushed back, hiding himself between a car and a tree.

He heard yelling.

“Jaskier! Slow down!” The man from before was following him, waving a hand in the air.

“Oh, sod off!” Jaskier cried, not even looking in his direction.

“I said slow down, you idiot!”

“Fuck you!”

Geralt saw Jaskier pulling out his keys and unlocking his car. The other man caught up with him, grabbing him by the shoulder. “Hey-”

Jaskier shoved him away. “Don’t touch me! Leave me alone!”

“Why do you have to make such a big deal out of everything!?” The other man spat in his face.

Geralt blinked, staring at them from the shadows. He felt like this really wasn’t a conversation he was supposed to hear and wanted to leave. But there was no chance he could slip away unnoticed. So he remained in his place.

“Me? I told you that last night, somebody literally sexualy harassed me and you said it was my fault! And blamed me for cheating! That’s it. I’m done”.

“What do you want me to do? Pity you? Find that man and punch him on the face? What do you want me to do, Jaskier?”

Geralt gaped at the scene. God, who is this prick?

“I wanted you to listen!” Jaskier yelled in his face, his voice breaking on the last word. “That’s it! That’s all I wanted!”

Geralt felt like he wanted to hug Jaskier. And punch the other man on the face.

“Well, then you should’ve called me instead of getting into a car with another guy” The man gritted his teeth.

Geralt gaped again. What the fuck?

Jaskier threw his hands in the air. “NOTHING HAPPENED WITH THE GUY IN THE CAR”.

“Well, you know what? Maybe you should’ve done something with him. Cause we’re finished” The man crossed his arms over his chest, raising his head proudly.

Jaskier turned to look at him, laughing darkly. “You know what? Maybe I should have”.

Geralt wasn't sure what to feel about those words.

"This was all wrong” Jaskier told the other man, opening the door to his car. “You should never have come here. I should never have listened to you"

"You're making a grave mistake, Jaskier. I'm the best thing you'll ever have".

Jaskier huffed. "You're a dick. With balls. Pun intended".

"Oh, really? What do you have besides me? Your shitty job as a school teacher?"

Jaskier gave the man a look, as if he just told him that the earth was flat. His voice suddenly turned really calm and steady, as he answered. 

"My job is not shitty. In fact, it's the best. I'm in love with it. I come here every morning and leave here every end of the day, smiling. Maybe you should find a job you'll like, Valdo. Then maybe you won't be bitching about your current one all the time and sending out dick pics to bartenders".

Geralt thought that if some prick ever sends a dick pic to his daughter, he'd castrate the man with his own hands.

Wait, Valdo? What kind of stupid name is Valdo? And why was he-

"You'll regret this, Jaskier! You'll come crawling back to me soon before long!".

Geralt huffed to himself, shaking his head. "No, he won't".

Jaskier climbed into the car, ignoring the other man's words.

"You'll never find someone like me, Jaskier!" The other man roared, taking a step closer.

Jaskier laughed. "Yeah, that's kind of the point. Ciao".

Valdo screamed something else and Jaskier showed him a middle finger, driving away. The other man muttered curses as he turned around and started leaving.

Geralt watched him, resisting the urge to approach him and punch him on the face. How could he talk to anyone like that, let alone Jaskier? And did he just blame Jaskier for what happened in the club? That's just pure stupidity. 

Geralt felt his blood boiling.

He wondered how Jaskier felt. Maybe he should have talked to him today? No, it's none of his business. Jaskier is Ciri's teacher.

But how could Jaskier ever date this prick? Geralt paused, realizing he wasn't exactly a good example of healthy relationships himself.

But Jaskier was… Jaskier. Geralt felt like he barely knew him, but there was no mistaking about his personality. Jaskier was bubbly and cheerful, kindhearted and gentle, smart and sharp. He lit up the room with his smile. Geralt felt himself drawn to the man immediately. 

Jaskier deserved someone like himself. Someone with a big heart, with lots of love to give.

Geralt tried to imagine what would it look like if they ever-

He shook his head, closing his eyes and dismissing the thought. Geralt turned around and went back to his motorcycle. Eskel showed up soon afterwards, carrying Ciri in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know someone who's in a toxic relationship, please support them and try to help them.
> 
> ***
> 
> Don't worry Eskel, you're second best!


	5. Bitter Sweet Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds out another new fact about Jaskier. They talk again. Geralt struggles with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if their conversation here counts as flirting? Maybe? ;)

The next day, Geralt took Ciri to school on Roach. The mornings began to get colder, as winter was approaching. So Geralt found himself spending half of the morning convincing Ciri to wear a hat and a pair of gloves. After twenty minutes of what seemed like infinite bribes and tears, Ciri finally agreed.

But only if Geralt agreed, in turn, to wear the white wolf beanie Lambert got him for Christmas last year, as a joke. Geralt decided not to argue with that.

They arrived a little too early, about fifteen minutes before the first bell. Geralt immediately noticed Jaskier leaning on a bench in the playground, playing his guitar for an audience of children. He was dressed in a pair of dark purple trousers, a turquoise buttoned shirt, and a thin, dark blue jacket. Geralt wondered if he wasn't cold.

Ciri gasped loudly, pulling Geralt after her with a surprising amount of strength. "Daddy! You have to hear Mr. Panktraz singing, he’s amazing!"

He writes songs, too? Why wasn't Geralt surprised.

“Wait”. Geralt told Ciri. “Hat. And gloves”. Ciri pouted up at him. “You promised” Geralt insisted, resisting the urge to smile.

Ciri let out a dramatic sigh. “Alright. But you promised, too!”.

Geralt crouched, helping Ciri put on her gloves and pulling the red beanie over her eyes. “Hey!” Ciri giggled, pounding Geralt’s chest with her small fists. Geralt grinned, kissing her nose and readjusting her hat. Ciri, in turn, pulled the wolf beanie over her father’s head, smiling brightly.

Geralt knew that he probably looked ridiculous. Seriously, the hat had ears and a nose. But it was a small price to pay in order to keep his daughter warm. Last year Ciri got a terrible ear infection and Geralt wasn’t ready to relive those sleepless nights again.

Walking hand in hand, they approached the small audience around Jaskier. Ciri was right, Jaskier’s voice was no less than amazing. It was deep and melodious, but what was even more amazing, is how Jaskier looked when he sang. The man was glowing. He was playing a cheerful song, something about a boy who saves a town from giant, monstrous frogs. The children were roaring in laughter, their parents standing nearby and smiling too. Ciri quickly explained to Geralt that Jaskier writes songs based on the stories they write in class.

“Everybody needs to write a short story and Mr. Panktraz turns them into funny songs! Mr. Panktraz says it dive-develops our imagination and language!”.

Geralt thought it was a great way to encourage kids to write. He smiled down at Ciri, squeezing her hand in his.

Ciri suddenly started to jump up and down in excitement. “Oh, oh, you have to hear my song next week!”

“You wrote a story, too?”

“Yes!”

“That’s amazing, Cub. What’s it about?”

Ciri frowned at him. Geralt swore it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. “I can’t tell you about the story, dad! It will ruin the surprise!”.

Geralt chuckled. “You’re right, Cub. Of course, I’ll come to listen to it”.

Ciri beamed and Geralt resisted the urge to pick her up in his arms. He knew Ciri didn’t always like to be picked up when they were in the playground with other children. In fact, it was a surprise that she was still by his side and not running around with her classmates. His daughter was a ball of energy.

Jaskier finished the song, thanking and bowing to the “brilliant mind behind this masterpiece”. Apparently, it was Dara’s. The children and parents applauded and cheered, some of them still giggling. Dara ran up to Ciri, grinning.

“Hey! Did you like my song?”

Ciri shrugged. “It was okay. Mine will be better”.

Geralt looked down at her, giving her a half-smile. “Play nice”.

“Did you like my song?” Dara beamed, looking up at Geralt.

Geralt nodded. “It was really cool. I liked the part where the boy turns one of the frogs into a horse. That’s useful thinking”.

Dara jumped in place, grinning. “See? Your dad likes my song!”.

Ciri smiled at him, shrugging again. “Okay, it was good. Want to play shadow tag?”

“You’re on”.

Ciri gave her father a tight hug, before running off. “Bye, daddy!”

“Have a super day” Geralt smiled at her, hugging her back.

Ciri and Dara ran off, screaming and giggling. Geralt was about to turn back to his bike, when he noticed Jaskier, who was still leaning on the bench, staring at him. More like, staring at his beanie. And smiling.

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

Jaskier shrugged. “Nothing. Just admiring your new look".

Geralt gave him a halfhearted glare. Jaskier chuckled.

"I'm guessing that was the only way to convince Ciri to wear a hat today?"

"You're clever".

"So I've been told. I personally think that wolf beanies and leather jackets go really well together".

“It’s the latest fashion trend”.

Jaskier nodded approvingly, his smile growing bigger. “Ah, right! Of course! I think I saw Beyonce wearing it”.

“I honestly have no idea who that is”.

“I’m sure Ciri will get you caught up on that when she’s a little older”.

“Oh, no”.

Jaskier laughed, throwing his head back. “Oh, she’s actually really amazing, her music is great”.

Geralt smiled. “Better than yours?”

“Mmm. Hard to say. Monstrous frogs are hard to beat”.

“I agree”.

Jaskier smiled again, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Geralt had never seen a smile that charming.

“We have Ciri’s song next week. You should come listen to it, she’s very excited about it”.

“I will”.

Jaskier hummed. “I have to say, your daughter is very imaginative. Every time I think these songs can’t get any crazier, another kid comes by and proves me wrong”.

Geralt laughed. “I’m very curious to know what it’s about”.

Jaskier covered his mouth dramatically, shaking his head. “Oh, I’m sorry, can’t tell you. Can’t reveal a masterpiece before it’s finished”.

“Understood. I’m sure Ciri will appreciate you calling her story a masterpiece”.

“Oh, believe me, it is!”.

“Hmm. Can’t wait to hear it. You write the music yourself?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s not that hard actually. Including all the wacky details in a two-minute song is the hardest part”.

“Hmm. It sounds good”.

Jaskier grinned and this time Geralt was sure he saw him blush a little. “Thank you”.

“Yeah, it’s also very catchy. Might even get rid of that devil’s anthem I’ve got stuck in my head for the last three days”.

“And what is that?”

“That stupid Frozen song. Ciri’s crazy about that movie”.

“Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. The kids love that one. Have time for one more song before the bell rings”. Jaskier strummed his guitar once.

Geralt stared at him with wide and amused eyes. “No, please-”

Jaskier started singing and playing loudly. “The snow glows white on the mountain tonight-”

He had to try his best not to laugh and ruin the song, as Geralt rushed back to the parking lot, pulling the beanie tight over his ears.

***  
Geralt arrived back home at a little past eight. Having at least five hours until he needed to pick up Ciri, Geralt searched for something to do.

Having suddenly so much free time on his hands felt weird.

Geralt finished some of the chores he needed to do around the house. He gathered all of Ciri’s toys, which were scattered around the house, and arranged them neatly in her room.

Suddenly Geralt imagined Eskel and Lambert making fun of him if they could only see what he was doing now. “You took a week off work and you’re spending your time here, arranging stuffed unicorns by size?”.

Geralt honestly had no idea what he should do. He was too tired to read or watch anything, but not too tired to go back to sleep. He tried working out, but his muscles started to feel sore after only half an hour. He even went as far as calling Lambert on his cellphone.

“Seriously, Geralt? God, that work really made you brain dead”.

They bickered in a friendly way until Lambert needed to get back to work. That killed almost twenty minutes of Geralt’s time.

Eventually, Geralt found himself lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. It felt really nice actually. Geralt wondered when was the last time he had the chance to do this. He started scrolling through pictures on his phone, smiling to himself every time he saw something adorable.

Ciri dressed as a ladybug for last Halloween, sitting on Geralt’s shoulders and laughing. Lambert and Ciri holding their “Super-Duper-Monster-Chocolate-Fudge-Cake” after they nearly destroyed Vesemir’s kitchen while making it. Eskel and Ciri petting a baby goat at the zoo, Eskel looking like he’s on cloud nine and Ciri a little scared. Lambert and Ciri making a grumpy-looking snowman, whom Lambert later named “Geralt”.

Geralt chuckled at the screen, remembering that day. “Arsehole”.

There was a picture of Vesemir and Ciri from last Christmas, Ciri in Vesemir’s lap, both asleep. Another picture of Vesemir and Ciri on Roach. A picture of Geralt and his brothers on Ciri’s birthday, Eskel and Lambert grinning and Geralt looking terrified in the middle, holding their birthday present for Ciri. Two tickets for “Frozen - The Musical”. _Arseholes_.

There was a picture of Geralt asleep on Vesemir’s couch, hugging one of Ciri’s stuffed unicorns, while Lambert was drawing on his face and Ciri was braiding his hair. Geralt chuckled again, shaking his head. He wondered when he stopped being a light sleeper.

Most of the other pictures were of Ciri’s artwork from school and Ciri herself. Smiling. Giggling. Pouting. Sleeping. Geralt wasn’t the kind of dad who took a photo of his child every five seconds, but he had quite a lot of them.

After finishing scrolling through his photos, Geralt started going through his emails. He re-read his correspondence with Jaskier since the beginning of the semester. Geralt just came to realize how involved he felt in his daughter’s school life, although he never had the chance to visit there until yesterday. Jaskier did his best to keep Geralt updated on every little thing, sending him very detailed emails of Ciri’s progress.

Geralt felt very lucky that they landed on such an amazing teacher. Seeing Ciri come back home every day with a huge smile on her face was everything to Geralt.

His thoughts wandered to the scene he witnessed last night. Jaskier and that prick in the parking lot. Geralt assumed he was Jaskier’s partner. Or an ex-partner. Geralt really hoped that Jaskier was done with him. Seeing Jaskier that upset made Geralt feel… Weird.

He hoped that prick didn't make Jaskier feel that what happened in the club was somehow Jaskier's fault. How could anyone say such a thing, Geralt wondered. He suddenly regretted not punching that prick on the face after Jaskier left. No one would've known it was Geralt. And Jaskier deserved to be protected.

The man was a goddamn ray of sunshine. Always beaming and smiling at everyone. He was charming and clever and funny and- Oh no.

Geralt started to realize that something here was wrong. He was thinking about Jaskier quite often. And smiling. He replayed their conversation in the playground today in his head and found himself smiling again.

Geralt frowned, shaking his head.

The man probably charmed everybody like that. It was in his nature. It was nothing special. Geralt just hoped that Jaskier would be okay.

Why did he already care about this man so much? What was about it him that was so-

His phone beeped with a message from Eskel.

Geralt opened it. It was a video of Lambert trying to shoo away a pigeon from a basement they were working on. Lambert was talking to the pigeon in a soothing voice. “C’mon beauty, get down from there. C’mon, come to daddy. There’s no need for any of us to get hurt”. Eskel snickered behind the camera. Lambert turned to look at him with a smug smile. “What you laughing at? I’m great with animals, watch and learn”. Lambert got closer to the pigeon, reaching his hands out to grab it. The pigeon attacked Lambert, flapping its wings in his face. Lamber bent down, screaming in horror. The video ended there.

Geralt threw his head back in laughter, almost dropping his phone. There was another message from Eskel.

Sure you don’t want to join us? We could use the extra hands. Hopefully, you’re good with pigeons.

Geralt huffed. His brothers have been trying to convince him to quit his job as a mechanic and come work with them and their father as a repairman. They didn’t work as much as Geralt did during the day and the pay was much better.

But Geralt didn’t want to feel like a burden. His brothers knew their jobs well, Geralt was better with bikes and cars. The other reason was that he heard Vesemir complaining a couple of times about the lack of clients. Geralt didn’t want to intervene with their business. He was doing okay on his own.

He typed out a reply to his brother.

Make sure he didn’t lose an eye. Hope he doesn’t talk that way to women, too.

He got a reply almost immediately. It was an emoji of a middle finger. Geralt chuckled. Lambert probably saw his message too.

His mind wandered to Jaskier again. To their conversation today. Jaskier faintly blushing at his words. Geralt suddenly panicked, fearing that he made Jaskier feel uncomfortable. He thought about it again. Okay, there wasn’t actually anything wrong with complimenting a man about his music, right? Right.

It’s not like he said something about his beautiful eyes.

Fuck!

Exhausted with his own thoughts, Geralt picked up his phone again. He googled who Beyonce was. Huh. Geralt was never quite a fan of pop music, but Jaskier was right. Her voice was indeed pretty amazing.

Running out of anything else to do, Geralt decided to take a nap. He had another two hours before he needed to pick up Ciri. He set an alarm for an hour from now, turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

He replayed his morning conversation with Jaskier in his head again, before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Geralt. Stop overthinking everything, please.


	6. Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt oversleeps. Jaskier is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you noticed by now, but every chapter in this fic is named after a song. This one is a song by CCR. :)

Geralt was startled awake by the sound of roaring thunder.

Rubbing one eye, he checked the time on his phone.

His alarm didn't ring.

 _Shit_.

He was supposed to pick up Ciri from school twenty minutes ago. It was pouring outside.

 _Shitshitshitshit_.

Panicking, Geralt rushed to the door, grabbing Ciri's raincoat and the first umbrella he saw. He grabbed the keys to the truck and ran out of the front door. He dropped the keys twice while he tried to unlock the truck, at the same time trying to reach the school on the phone.

They didn't pick up.

Climbing into the truck, Geralt started the engine, already losing his mind with worry. What if Ciri is waiting for him under the pouring rain? No, they probably wouldn't let her stand outside. What if she's upset that he didn't come? What if she's scared? What if she wandered off and-

His phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. Unidentified number, probably from the school.

Geralt almost dropped the phone under the car seat, as he rushed to pick it up.

"Hello, hi, I- I'm very very sorry, I know I'm late to pick up my daughter- my phone didn't ring and- fu- never mind, I'm on my way, please tell her I'm coming, I'll be there in twenty minutes, I'm really, really sorry, this never happened to before-"

"Woah, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying" A new, but familiar voice rang in his ear. "Geralt? This is Jaskier, Ciri's teacher. Ciri's here with me. I just called to ask if everything’s oka-”

“Jaskier! Ciri’s with you? Is she alright? Tell her I’m really sorry, I’ll be there as fast as I can-”

“Geralt-”

“And I’m very sorry you need to stay there and watch her, instead of going home, I- fuck- thank you for this and I’m sorry, again, I’ll be right there-”

“Geralt.”

“I swear this will never happen again, I usually come by early to pick her up, I don’t know what happened toda-”

“Geralt, Geralt, darling” Jaskier cut him off. “Calm down, it’s okay. Everything’s fine. I’ll let you talk to Ciri”. Ciri’s voice came up on the phone a second later.

“Hi, daddy”.

Geralt sighed in relief. “Hi, Cub, you okay? I’ll be right there, I’m so sorry I’m-”

“Daddy, daddy!” His daughter sounded excited.

“Yes, Cub?”

“Jaskier started reading me the new book you got me and it’s so cool! I want a white rabbit! Can we get a rabbit, daddy? Please, please-”

Geralt started to drive, putting the phone on speaker. "Let's talk about this on the way home, okay Cub? I'll be there soon. Listen to Mr. Panktraz".

"Okay, daddy. Love you!"

"Love you, too".

Ciri handed the phone back to Jaskier. "I swear I didn't give her the rabbit idea" He chuckled. "You know how kids can be sometimes".

"Yeah. Listen, Jaskier, I feel very bad about-"

"Geralt."

"Yes?"

"It's okay. Really. Happens to all of us. I usually stay after school, get some paperwork done, so it's no big deal. Don't worry about it". There was a brief pause. "Just drive safe, okay? The weather outside isn't quite ideal for driving now".

Geralt found himself smiling. "Okay".

"Good. Don't worry, we're having a great time here, right?" He heard Ciri giggling in the distance. "Just drive safe. See you when you get here".

"See you. Thanks".

Geralt still felt very bad, but Jaskier's voice somehow calmed him down a bit. The fact that the man sounded totally okay about staying after work hours and watching Ciri, made Geralt feel even more uncomfortable for oversleeping.

Right now he needed to focus on getting to the school. The storm outside was getting worse.

Geralt blinked in realization.

Did Jaskier just call him "darling"?

***

Geralt rushed into the building, soaking wet from the rain outside.

He found Ciri and Jaskier in the classroom, sitting crossed legged on the carpet across each other. Jaskier was reading her a chapter from "Alice in Wonderland", acting out some of the scenes.

Ciri was staring at him with wide eyes, listening to his every word and laughing whenever Jaskier did something funny. She didn't even notice Geralt walking into the room.

Geralt stopped in place, letting Jaskier finish what he was saying. Jaskier raised his eyes to meet Geralt's, giving him a small nod, as he continued the story.

"...And then Alice takes a bite of the cake that says "Eat me".

Ciri jumps in her place, clenching her white stuffed wolf to her chest. "And then what happens?"

Jaskier waves his hands dramatically in the air, before freezing. He tilts his head slightly to the side, giving Ciri a big smile. "Nothing".

Ciri stared at him, gasping. "That's it? That's the end of the story?"

"Of the first chapter" Jaskier corrected her, smiling. He nodded at Geralt again. "I think your father will be happy to read you the second chapter later today".

Ciri turned her head and saw Geralt standing by the door. She jumped on her feet and rushed into his arms.

"Daddy!!!"

Geralt beamed. He picked Ciri up in his arms, swinging her once in the air and kissing her forehead.

"Hey, Cub. Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep".

Ciri blinked at him. "You fell asleep in the middle of the day? What are you, grandpa?"

Jaskier failed to contain his laughter and Geralt turned to look at him. He approached Jaskier with Ciri still in his arms, smiling apologetically.

"Thanks for watching her. Sorry, again".

Jaskier gave him a sweet smile. "It's okay, again. Happened to me, too".

Seeing the confused look on Geralt's face, Jaskier elaborated.

"On my first job interview here, I overslept. Just returned from across the continent after visiting my sister, jetlag, and all of that. Snoozed the alarm in the morning. Hurried to get here so bad that I forgot to put on my shoes. Walked into the principal's office in my house slippers".

Geralt chuckled, shaking his head. "But did you get the job?"

Jaskier shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a while, maybe I should call them".

They both chuckled and Ciri turned in Geralt's arms, to look at Jaskier. "Mr. Panktraz, does this mean that we can have pajama day in school?"

"Mmm. That's a great idea! I'll try to make it happen! Maybe in the week before Halloween".

"Yes!! Daddy, I want to wear my dinosaur pajamas!"

"Okay, sweetie." Geralt said, adjusting Ciri in his arms and placing a kiss on the side of her head.

Jaskier's heart melted at the sight and he smiled at them.

"I think maybe you should head home for lunch. I couldn't find anything but apples and some chocolate, and Ciri said “no” to apples. So I gave her chocolate. Hope it’s okay”.

Geralt huffed. “You should see what my brothers feed her. I get sick only from looking at it”.

Ciri gasped. “Dad! You don’t like uncle Lambert’s Super-Duper-Chocolate-Fudge-Cake!? It’s the best!”. Geralt closed his eyes with a sigh and Jaskier laughed, again. “I see what you mean”.

Geralt gave him a half-smile. “Thanks again, for today. Appreciate it”.

Jaskier hummed. “Of course. It’s been my pleasure”. Ciri gave him a high-five and they said their goodbyes, Jaskier turning and heading to his desk.

It was at that moment that Geralt noticed Jaskier’s stuff on his desk. His bag, a pile of papers. The thin dark-blue jacket on the chair. No umbrella.

Geralt cleared his throat quietly. “Um, you know that it’s pouring outside, right?”

Jaskier turned to look at him, before glancing at the window. “So I saw. Can’t trust the weather reports, huh? I’ll be fine, my car’s right in front of the building”.

Geralt knew where Jaskier parked his car and it was nowhere near the building. “Come with us, we have an umbrella. Might need to squeeze in a bit, but it will be fine”.

Jaskier blinked at him. He smiled appreciatively. “Oh. Thank you. But, um, I need to arrange here a few things first. Might take me about five minutes. Are you sure you’re fine with waiting?”

Geralt turned his head to look at Ciri. “Are you fine with waiting for Mr. Panktraz for a bit?”

Ciri nodded. “I waited for you for over an hour, I don’t mind another five minutes”.

Geralt gasped loudly and Jaskier threw his head back, shaking with laughter.

“I’ll be quick.” He said with a smile, before disappearing into the back room.

***  
Geralt put Ciri’s raincoat on her and the three of them walked out onto the front steps of the building.

Geralt opened the umbrella he was carrying. It was a bright pink colour with drawings of butterflies and Hello Kitty all over it. He noticed the amused look Jaskier was giving him.

“It’s Ciri’s”.

“Of course”.

The umbrella was big enough for the three of them to squeeze in under it. Ciri was in the middle, holding Geralt’s and Jaskier’s hands. Jaskier looked down at her, smiling. “Want to put Mr. Wolf into my bag so he won’t get wet?” Ciri nodded, giving Jaskier the toy. Geralt was thankful to him for that, saving the toy from landing into a puddle and a lot of tears afterward.

They huddled closer to each other as they started walking, the wind blowing violently in their faces. They laughed and gasped as they held on to the umbrella, trying to prevent it from flying backward, Geralt’s and Jaskier’s fingers accidentally brushing together.

“Okay, this requires teamwork!” Jaskier raised his voice, so it could be heard over the howling wind. “Puddle on the right. Move left!”.

They laughed loudly, moving together and avoiding big puddles. At some point Geralt and Jaskier swung Ciri over a huge puddle, the girl screaming and giggling. Geralt glanced briefly at Jaskier. The smile on his face was radiant.

They reached Geralt’s truck first. Geralt opened the door, helping Ciri climb onto the back seat. “Wait here, Cub, I’ll be right back”.

“Oh, Geralt. It’s okay, my car is right here-”

“Then let’s go”.

Jaskier smiled again, giving him a small nod. “Okay”.

Ciri waved at them. “Bye, Mr. Panktraz!”

Jaskier bent his head, waving back. “Bye, Ciri! See you tomorrow!”.

They walked quietly to Jaskier’s car, their shoulders occasionally bumping together. Jaskier spoke a few words about winter coming a little too soon this year and Geralt hummed in agreement. Most of the way they walked in silence.

Geralt realized that this silence between them wasn’t awkward.

It was… pleasant.

He occasionally glanced at Jaskier, who was looking down, smiling to himself. Geralt then caught himself smiling, too.

They reached Jaskier’s car and stopped beside it. Jaskier turned to face Geralt, giving him a soft smile.

“Thank you for this”.

Geralt just realized how close they were standing now. He could feel Jaskier’s warm breath on his freezing face. It felt so good.

Geralt replied, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Thank you. For everything”.

They stared at each other silently for another couple of seconds. Geralt didn’t want to leave.

He briefly imagined to himself how perfect it would be now to take a step closer. Put a hand on Jaskier’s cheek, push him gently back against the car. Kiss him breathless. Press their warm bodies together, ignoring the rain and the wind around them. To focus on nothing but Jaskier’s soft, hot mouth against his-

Geralt blinked, realizing he was staring for too long. Jaskier gave him another bright smile.

“As I said before, it was my pleasure. Don’t worry about it. Thanks for saving me and my papers from the rain”.

Geralt chuckled. “Sure”.

Jaskier smiled at him, opening the door to his car. “See you around, Geralt”.

“See you”.

Geralt turned around quickly, so Jaskier wouldn’t see the big, stupid smile that was spread on his face now. Geralt walked back to his truck, feeling very warm in his chest, despite the cold and the wind around him.

There was no use denying it anymore.

He had a thing for Ciri’s teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T BE MAD AT ME, I WANTED THEM TO KISS SO BADLY.


	7. Love Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Mr. Wolf was forgotten in Jaskier's bag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a little shorter. I'll try to post daily updates, but the chapters themselves will be a little shorter. Or I can post a longer chapter every two-three days. Let me know what you prefer. 
> 
> Warning: Cats being referred to as potatoes!  
> Title song reference: Love Cats by The Cure.

A little after they got home, Geralt received a text message from Jaskier. His phone beeped while he was in the kitchen, making lunch for Ciri.

Oh, dear. I think you left someone in my bag.

The message was followed by a picture of Ciri's toy, Mr. Wolf, peeking out of Jaskier's bag.

Geralt chuckled, amused at the fact that Jaskier referred to Ciri’s toy as “someone” instead of “something”. He walked over to Ciri, who was lying on the couch in her pj’s, watching a cartoon.

“Look what Mr. Panktraz sent me”. Geralt showed her the text and Ciri gasped. “Nooo, Mr. Wolf!”. She hugged a pillow to her chest, pouting, and Geralt had to resist not taking a picture. Instead, he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Don’t be sad, Cub, we’ll get Mr. Wolf back tomorrow. I’m sure Mr. Panktraz will take good care of him while he’s staying at his house”.

Mr. Wolf was Ciri’s favorite stuffed animal. She had him since she was two years old and carried him around everywhere. He was originally white, but the years and Ciri’s love turned him into grey. No one dared to mention that in front of her, of course. Geralt chose his words carefully now, not wanting to upset his daughter even more.

Ciri looked up at him hopefully. “Mr. Panktraz will take good care of him?”

Geralt started typing out a reply to Jaskier. “I’m sure he will. Let’s ask him how Mr. Wolf is doing, okay?”

Ciri nodded eagerly, a small smile spreading itself on her face.

Geralt sent out a reply, without giving it too much thought.

This is a serious matter indeed. I spoke to my fellow agent and we would like to get more information on how Mr. Wolf is doing. I’m trying to convince my fellow agent that he’s in good hands.

Geralt regretted the text immediately after he sent it. What was he doing? Jaskier probably didn’t have the time or the will to deal with stuff like this after work. He’d already done enough for today. And was Geralt crossing a line, writing texts like that? Even if it was to make Ciri smile. He should’ve just replied a polite “Thank you, I’ll tell Ciri we’ll get Mr. Wolf back tomorrow, have a nice day”. He could’ve found another way to cheer Ciri up.

“I’ll tell you when Mr. Panktraz replies”.

Geralt went back to the kitchen, placing his phone face down on the counter, so it wouldn’t remind him of his own stupidity.

Not five minutes later, his phone vibrated.

Geralt unlocked it. Jaskier sent him a picture of Mr. Wolf sitting in front of a window, a cup of tea beside him.

Geralt smiled and was about to call Ciri, when his phone vibrated with another text from Jaskier.

A picture of Mr. Wolf sitting on the couch, in front of an open book.

Another one of Mr. Wolf sitting between two fat cats, one ginger and the other grey. Jaskier had cats? Here’s another thing Geralt didn’t know about him.

And finally, a picture of Mr. Wolf watching the Frozen song on Jaskier’s laptop.

Geralt covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. There was another text message.

Don't worry! I'm giving Mr. Wolf the best treatment there is! We’ll keep him warm and cozy till he returns to your loving arms!

Geralt found himself smiling like an idiot again. Jaskier was too sweet. To go through all this trouble, only to make his daughter smile? Jaskier was adorable.

Geralt showed Ciri the pictures and she jumped up and down in excitement, taking the phone from his hands. She went through the pictures, beaming and giggling. She gasped at Jaskier’s fat cats. “Fluffy potatoes!! What are their names?”.

“I don’t know, Cub”.

“Can you ask? And tell Mr. Panktraz he’s the best!”

Geralt grinned back at Ciri, kissing her cheek. He walked back to the kitchen, typing a reply.

Thank you. Ciri is on cloud nine right now. She asks for the names of the fluffy potatoes. Her words, not mine.

Jaskier’s reply came after a couple of minutes.

I’m glad to hear that Ciri is not too upset! :) The potatoes aren’t mine, unfortunately. :( They’re my friend’s, I’m watching over them for a few days. The ginger one is Simba and the grey one is Frodo.

Hmm. Ciri says they’re adorable.

It’s all fun and whiskers until one of them jumps down on you from a closet at 4 a.m. (!) and demands to be fed! When their bowl is half full!!

Geralt chuckled, Jaskier sent out another text.

But don’t tell Ciri that, she’s too young to be afraid of cats.

I won’t. The closet thing sounds painful. Hope you’ll find a common language.

Jaskier replied almost immediately.

Too bad I don’t speak potato.

Geralt laughed.

A misfortune indeed. Maybe Mr. Wolf will scare them off.

If that does work, I’m definitely not returning him tomorrow. No regrets.

Geralt chuckled at the screen, shaking his head.

Forget I said anything. Thanks for the pictures, they’ve really made Ciri happy. And thank you for everything you did today.

Always my pleasure! Thank you and your Hello Kitty umbrella. Have a great day!

Geralt snorted, rolling his eyes fondly.

Thanks, you too.

He added Jaskier’s number to his contacts, re-reading their conversation. Geralt knew that them texting like this probably wouldn’t be a thing, but Jaskier’s texts were still nice to look at. Geralt felt that pleasant, warm feeling spreading itself in his chest again.

Realizing he got too distracted from making lunch, Geralt slid his phone into his back pocket and tried to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute boys being soft.


	8. Maybe I'm Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier returns Mr. Wolf. Geralt acts like a mother hen. Vesemir is being sweet and Eskel and Lambert are being, well... Themselves.  
> Song title: Maybe I'm Amazed/ Paul McCartney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post daily updates for now :)

The next morning, Geralt took Ciri to school on Roach. The weather outside was still cold, but the rain stopped. When they arrived, Geralt saw Jaskier standing near the entrance of the building, talking to some of the parents.

The teacher looked bubbly as usual, smiling and chatting idly with his surroundings. He was dressed mostly in red today- red trousers and a red blazer, with a grey-blue shirt underneath. Geralt had to try hard not to stare at him. _How did the man manage to look so damn good?_

Jaskier noticed Ciri and Geralt almost immediately, smiling at them and waving. He finished his talk with the parents and turned to approach them. He was carrying something wrapped in his blue jacket from yesterday. Jaskier stopped beside them just as Geralt was taking off Ciri’s helmet.

“Wow! Who’s this?” Jaskier gasped, referring to Geralt’s bike.

Geralt gave him a small smile, again appreciating the fact that Jaskier said “who” and not “what”.

“This is Roach”.

Jaskier blinked at him, his smile growing bigger. “Nice name. Why Roach?”

Geralt shrugged. “I just like the name”. The truth was that he named his stuffed bear “Roach”, his first goldfish “Roach”, his first bike “Roach”, and the name has been going around ever since. His brothers sometimes made fun of Geralt sticking to this particular odd name, but Geralt didn’t give a damn. It was a good name. He just wasn’t ready yet to share that specific detail about himself with Jaskier.

Jaskier gave him a sweet smile. “I see. Well, Roach looks really cool”.

Geralt gave him an appreciative nod, taking off his own helmet. He decided to keep on the leather jacket, he was leaving soon anyway.

Jaskier’s gaze fell to Ciri’s leather jacket with the word “Cub” written on the back and he gasped loudly. “Oh my gosh, Ciri! That is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”

Ciri giggled brightly. “Thank you, Mr. Panktraz! It’s from grandpa!”.

“Mmm. Geralt, I’ve got to admit, she looks even cooler than you”.

Ciri laughed and Geralt rolled his eyes fondly. _Wait, did Jaskier just say that he “looked cool”? What does it even mean?_

He got distracted as Jaskier kneeled in front of Ciri, holding the thing he had wrapped in his jacket behind his back. His face turned comically serious as he spoke to her.

“I believe I have something that belongs to you”.

Ciri jumped up and down in excitement. “Mr. Wolf! Mr. Wolf!”

Geralt noticed how Jaskier bit down on his lower lip, resisting the urge to smile. He did a good job keeping his expression serious.

“I’m afraid agent Wolf was almost kidnapped by the fluffy potatoes”.

Ciri gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. “No!”

Jaskier shook his head seriously, looking down. “I’m afraid so. It was a hard fight. The fluffy potatoes were strong, but Mr. Wolf was eventually stronger”.

Geralt was looking down at them with amusement. Ciri was beaming. How was Jaskier so good with children?

Jaskier gave Ciri a small smile. “I assure you, that Mr. Wolf fought well. The fluffy potatoes ran away like a bunch of scaredy cats. Now there’s the matter of Mr. Wolf leaving without your permission in the first place”.

Ciri attempted a serious face, but failed, giggling between the words. “Fighting the fluffy potatoes is a top-secret mission!”. Geralt’s heart melted at the sight of her.

Jaskier nodded. “You’re right. So will you accept Mr. Wolf back? He had much fun on his mission, but he really misses you”.

Ciri grinned, jumping up and down again. “Yes!!!”

Jaskier gave her a bright smile, moving his hands from behind his back and pulling Mr. Wolf out of his jacket. He handed the toy to Ciri. “Mr. Wolf, back at your service”.

Ciri giggled, taking the toy from Jaskier and hugging it tightly to her chest. “Yay! Thank you, Mr. Panktraz!”

Jaskier grinned brightly, standing back up on his feet. Geralt glanced at him. “Guess the cats are still terrorizing you”.

Jaskier ran a hand through his hair, smiling at him. “I’ve made peace with the fact that the house is now theirs, for as long as they’re staying. I’m nothing but a humble servant. But they’re really cute, so it’s kind of worth it”.

Geralt chuckled, his gaze following Jaskier’s hand as it dropped from his hair. His face suddenly turned serious. “Oh. What happened to your hand?”

Jaskier glanced at his own hand, raising it up in the air. It was covered in bright red scratches and the skin was cracked and slightly purple. Geralt now noticed that Jaskier’s other hand was also slightly purple, although without scratches.

“Oh, this? You see, one of the cats, Frodo, is sick. Has to get his medication twice a day, doesn’t always like it. Poor thing”.

Geralt smiled. Jaskier had his hand brutally attacked by the cat, yet he called the cat “poor thing”. Although, sick animals were definitely a sight that could break anyone’s heart. He would never admit it aloud, but Geralt cried for almost a week when Vesemir’s dog got really sick. He was a child then. _Yes, sixteen is a child, Lambert._

“You should be careful” Geralt blurted out, before thinking of it. “Wear gloves or something while doing it”. Before he could stop himself, Geralt continued. “And maybe start wearing gloves when you’re outside, too. It’s pretty cold now, your skin’s actually turned purple”.

Oh god, what was he doing? Was he actually mothering Jaskier now?

Geralt half expected Jaskier to give him an odd look or to tell him in a polite way that he’s a grown man and can take care of himself, but none of that happened. Instead, Jaskier’s smile grew bigger and his eyes turned even softer. He tilted his head to the side, staring at Geralt.

“You’re right, Geralt. Thank you”.

“No problem” Geralt mumbled, turning quickly to Ciri and kneeling in front of her, so Jaskier wouldn’t see the expression on his face.

“Be good, Cub. Have a super day” Geralt kissed the top of Ciri’s head, hugging her tightly. Ciri hugged him back, giggling. “You too, daddy!”.

After Ciri ran off, Geralt climbed over his bike, strapping his helmet back on. He turned to look at Jaskier, giving him a polite smile and wishing him a nice day.

Jaskier was looking at him oddly. He returned Geralt’s smile. “I will. Have a nice day, too. Drive safe”.

Geralt snorted. So this is how it’s gonna be now? They’re going to mother each other until one of them dies? Geralt will probably lose this battle first.

“I will”.

Geralt drove off, finding himself, once again, smiling like an idiot.

***

When Jaskier first noticed Ciri and Geralt at the parking lot, he had to try hard not to gape at them.

So not only was Geralt super kind and ridiculously hot as he were, with his stupid muscles and his beautiful, long, hair and his tight, black T-shirts and that perfect jawline on his perfect, serious face- _focus, Jaskier_ \- but he also rode a motorcycle??

It wasn’t supposed to be as hot as it was. Jaskier told himself to act cool all the way up to the parking lot.

***

Ciri brought home a newsletter about “Halloween Week”.

The first day was pajama day.

Ciri yelped in excitement, rushing upstairs to her room to look for her dinosaur PJs. Geralt chuckled, following her out with his eyes, before resuming his gaze to the paper. He then noticed there was something written on the back.

Geralt turned over the newsletter. On the back, there was a note from Jaskier.

“I keep my promises!  
Hope Ciri is excited! :) Thanks again for saving the draft of this paper from the cold, cruel rain! Saved me a lot of extra work!”.

There was a doodle of Hello Kitty at the bottom of the note. Geralt chuckled again, pinning the note to the fridge, thinking that it would make Ciri smile when she sees it. Okay, maybe it will make Geralt smile, also.

***  
They had dinner at Vesemir’s house that evening.

Vesemir became a lot softer since Ciri was born. Eskel and Lambert joked around that Ciri had the old man wrapped around her little finger. Geralt just stared at them, raising an eyebrow, thinking that they were no better.

Ciri was telling Vesemir about who she wants to be for Halloween. Geralt sighed in relief, when hearing that it wasn’t another Elsa costume. Ciri wanted to be Alice, from the book she and Geralt were currently reading.

Vesemir gave her a warm smile. “Oh, I love that book! That’s a great costume, darling!”.

Lambert snorted into his cup of water. “He never called me “darling” “.

Eskel gave him a sideways glance. “That’s cause you stole liquor from his cabinet, threw up on the carpet, and got arrested on his birthday. Two years in a row”.

  
Lambert glared at him. “Hey, you’re the one who convinced me that freeing those goats was a great idea-”

Geralt kicked at Lambert’s foot under the table.

“Ouch!”

“Stop it” Geralt gave him an angry look.

Eskel chuckled into his soup, looking away. Although his younger brother was always the calm and the reasonable one (one of the many things Geralt adored about him), once paired with his youngest brother, the two were a disaster.

Geralt was no better as a teenager.

He sometimes wondered how the hell did Vesemir manage to raise three boys all on his own, without losing his sanity. His old man was tough and determined and Geralt admired that, too.

And he still wasn’t ready for his daughter to hear about his shenanigans as a kid. Not yet. Maybe never.

Vesemir turned to look at Geralt, clapping him on the shoulder. “How you doing, kid? You getting enough rest?”

Geralt nodded, squeezing Vesemir’s hand on his shoulder. “Yeah. Thanks”.

Vesemir sighed. “How’s your back?”

Geralt shrugged. “Been better. But it’s okay, this week off will help”.

Vesemir frowned, shaking his head. “I don’t like it. You’re going to kill yourself at that job. Or worse, hurt yourself and then start complaining all the time, like Lambert”.

Lambert gasped loudly. “HEY-”

Eskel nudged his rib with his elbow, cutting off his words. “Eat your soup”.

Geralt loved Eskel.

Vesemir sighed, shaking his head. “Really, Geralt. You have to consider something else”.

Geralt shrugged again. “Ain’t got many options. The bodyguard business is pretty slow. Not much left to do”.

  
“What about that vet’s assistant job at the petting zoo?” Eskel asked, leaning back in his chair. “Those guys loved the way you were with the horses. You’ll probably be good at it”.

Vesemir nodded, turning to look at Geralt again. “Yeah! You always loved animals as a kid! I think it would be great for you”.

Geralt shrugged again. “I don’t know. I don’t have much experience”.

“Oh c’mon, just try out the job, stop bitching”. Lambert blurted out and Eskel nudged him in the ribs again.

Ciri gasped and Geralt resisted the urge to growl at him.

“Uncle Lambert, you said a grownup word!”

Eskel gasped. “And he’s not even a grownup!”

Lambert gasped too, turning to glare at Eskel. “Listen here, you overcooked barnacle-”

Geralt laughed loudly, closing his eyes. His brothers fighting around Ciri, without the use of actual swear words, was always hilarious.

Ciri giggled and Vesemir sighed, shaking his head. “One dinner”.

Geralt started looking for Ciri’s Halloween costume online, consulting with Ciri and Vesemir.

***  
Geralt dropped Ciri off at school on pajama day.

Ciri was beaming, wearing her green dinosaur onesie.

Geralt noticed Jaskier standing at the entrance of the building, greeting the students. Jaskier was wearing his regular clothes for work, except for a pair of house slippers instead of shoes. Geralt’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. Jaskier met his eyes and gave him a small smile.

Geralt wanted Jaskier to stop smiling at him like that. But he also really didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Halloween! Await for ridiculous costumes and sweet moments!


	9. Mad As Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and everybody is being cute!  
> Song title reference: Mad As Rabbits/Panic! At the Disco

The search for Ciri’s Halloween costume this year went rather smoothly.

First, Ciri changed her mind only once about who she wanted to be this year. She was in love with the “Alice in Wonderland” book Geralt was now reading to her, and she initially wanted to go as Alice.

But then she decided that she wanted to be the Mad Hatter instead. She said she “just wanted to wear a cool hat”. Geralt was sure she would change her mind again, but at least she stuck to the same theme.

And then Vesemir found an old top hat in his house, which belonged once to Lambert. He used it as a kid one Halloween, when he went as a vampire. Geralt thought that Ciri wouldn’t be interested in it at all, but he was wrong. Ciri jumped up and down in excitement when she saw the hat and immediately put it on. It was slightly big on her, but it still looked adorable.

“Did uncle Lambert dress as the Mad Hatter for Halloween, too?”

Eskel snorted. “Not exactly. Uncle Lambert went as his usual blood sucki-” He noticed Geralt glaring at him and stuttered. “-Err, not the Mad Hatter. He was something between a vampire and a magician, we were never sure”.

Geralt chuckled. Ciri turned to her father, still holding onto the hat on her head. “And what did you dress as for Halloween, daddy?”

Geralt shrugged. “I don’t really remember-”.

“He never did” Eskel interrupted him, glancing at Geralt before looking back at Ciri. “Your daddy was “too cool” to wear a costume for Halloween”. Ciri gasped and Geralt rolled his eyes fondly.

“Daddy! You never had a Halloween costume?”.

Geralt gave her a warm smile. “No, Cub. I just… I could never decide on what I wanted to be. So I didn’t wear one”. The truth was actually much different. Before Vesemir took him under his wing, Geralt grew up in a house where Halloween costumes were… The least of his concerns. And when Vesemir finally took him to his home, Geralt was already almost eight years old, and thought that “Halloween was for babies”. Vesemir tried to convince him for several years to go as something for Halloween, but Geralt was never interested.

And to be honest, he didn’t feel like he really missed out much. His younger brothers loved the holiday. Geralt only liked to steal their candy after they came back home from trick o’ treating, exhausted and sleepy. Hmm, maybe Halloween wasn’t that bad.

Ciri was about to say something else, when Lambert walked into the room. Ciri got distracted and launched in his direction, crying in excitement. 

“Uncle Lambert! Look what we found!”

Lambert gasped loudly, covering his mouth with his hands. “Oh my god! My old Dracula hat!”.

“Huh,” Eskel said, moving to stand next to Geralt. “So it was a vampire costume. Did Dracula even wear a hat?”

Geralt shrugged. “I don’t know”.

Ciri continued to jump up and down as she talked and Lambert kneeled down in front of her, grinning. She told him about her idea for the costume and that she wanted to use Lambert’s hat.

Lambert immediately offered to go costume shopping with Ciri. Eskel jumped in, claiming that Lambert went with Geralt last year, so it’s his turn this time. They started bickering and Ciri just stood and watched them, giggling.

Geralt sighed and went back into the kitchen, to help Vesemir with making dinner.

Eventually, both Lambert and Eskel took Ciri costume shopping. Geralt didn’t complain much. It was one thing spending time with his daughter, something he really loved doing, but it was another thing to spend three hours in a crowded store, with a bunch of other tired parents and their noisy kids.

***  
Geralt quit his job at the garage, after a few long conversations with Vesemir. His back was still killing him and the week off didn’t make much of a difference.

“You’re working your ass off day and night, the money’s not good, you’re grumpy and tired all the time. And it’s making you physically ill. Doctor told you not to lift any heavyweights, it will only get worse. Do you want to reach the point where you can’t even lift your own daughter?”

Geralt hummed in response.

“I need some help back at the office, someone to run the papers. I tried to give it to Lambert, but the boy’s too distracted. You can work in my place until you figure something else out. Or you can stay, I’ll be only happy”.

Geralt sighed, shaking his head fondly. There was no use arguing with Vesemir now. Not after the old man seeing how Geralt winced in pain today, while lifting Ciri. 

“Thanks, dad”.

“Sure, kid. You start Monday, eight-thirty. See you there”.

Geralt decided to take the job for a month or two, until he finds something else. Maybe he should try out that job at the petting zoo, the owners were really impressed by how much the horses loved Geralt. Especially one particular brown mare, ex-police horse, who wouldn’t let anybody get close to her. Except for Geralt.

He fed her a whole apple and petted her neck. She gently headbutted him, snoring softly, and tried to chew at his hair. One of the vets there watched the scene and commented. “Lovely horse, still haven’t got a name for her. She really loves you. Never lets any of us near her. You looking for a job, maybe?”

“Not really” Geralt muttered in response, scratching the mare behind her ear.

“Well, if you ever do, you can come by here. I’m sure we’ll find something for you”.

Him, working with horses? Fourteen-year-old Geralt maybe would’ve jumped in excitement, but his current self wasn’t so sure where this could go. He decided there was no harm in trying.

***  
Having more free time at his current job at Vesemir’s office meant more time to spend with his daughter.

And Geralt was very grateful for that. The current weather didn’t allow them to go much outside, but they did a lot of fun stuff indoors. Playing board games, watching movies, reading Ciri’s book, acting out shows with Ciri’s stuffed animals.

Geralt realized more and more how much he missed spending time like that with his daughter.

***  
He also got to take Ciri to school every morning. Which was nice, cause he didn’t get to do that before.

And there was a small bonus to that- seeing Jaskier a lot more often.

Sometimes Jaskier waved at him from a distance, too occupied with something or talking to other parents. Sometimes they had the chance to chat a bit, about nothing in particular.

Just seeing the man, made Geralt feel warm in his chest. He didn’t know what he’s supposed to do with that feeling, but just being around Jaskier for a few minutes a day made him happy. So it was fine, for now.  
***  
Geralt took Ciri to a Halloween party in her school.

Ciri was dressed as the Mad Hatter, wearing a bright purple suit and Lambert’s hat which she “upgraded”. Geralt thought she looked adorable. For once, Geralt had to admit that his brothers did a good job working together, helping her find the right stuff for her costume.

When they arrived at the school, Geralt saw Jaskier standing beside the parking lot, chatting with Dara and his mother. This was the first time Geralt saw the teacher dressed all in black. He had a black buttoned shirt, black trousers and a pair of black cat ears in his hair. One of the ears was slightly torn and there were three red lines drawn on his cheek, which were supposed to look like scratches.

Ciri ran to greet Dara and he leaped at her, giving her a big hug. Ciri gasped at his costume. “Oh my gosh!”

Dara grinned, spinning in his place. “You like it?” He was dressed as the Black Panther. Geralt remembered watching that movie with Ciri, it was one of the few movies he actually enjoyed. He complimented Dara on his costume and Dara thanked him, beaming. Dara focused on Ciri’s costume and gasped in turn.

“Dude!! Is that the Mad Hatter??”

“YES”

“Oh my gosh, you look awesome!!”

Geralt blinked. Was this a thing now, calling your girl friends “dude”? He decided not to question it. 

Jaskier and Dara’s mother approached them, gasping at Ciri’s costume as well.

“Ciri, you have no idea how cool you look! And the hat! Wow!!”

Ciri giggled, giving Jaskier a big smile. “Thank you Mr. Panktraz! I really love the book!”.

Jaskier smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I can see that. It’s amazing and you look amazing”.

“What are you dressed as?” Ciri asked, looking up at them curiously. Dara’s mother had a pair of plastic butterfly tentacles in her hair and a yellow wand. She smiled down at Ciri, raising her wand in the air. “I’m a fairy”.

“Cool!! I love fairies! And you Mr. Panktraz? Wait, lemmie guess… A fluffy potato! I mean, a cat!”

“A feral cat!” Dara corrected her. “Look at the ears and the scratches!”

Jaskier gave him a warm small. “Dara’s right, I’m supposed to be a feral cat. Or feral fluffy potato, whatever you like more”.

Geralt chuckled at his words. Jaskier gave Geralt a pointed look about his lack of a costume and Geralt shrugged, giving him a small smile.

Dara’s mother glanced at Jaskier, confused. “Fluffy potato?”

Jaskier smiled. “That’s what they call the cats I’m currently watching over”.

Dara’s mother giggled. “Oh, kids. Although that is a funny name to call a cat”.

Jaskier agreed with her. “It is. Excuse me, I’m going to go and greet the other parents. Have fun tonight!”

He gave Dara’s mother a polite nod and smiled at Geralt, who smiled back at him. He followed Jaskier with his eyes, till Ciri dragged him to a face painting stand.

Apparently, Jaskier looked incredible in black, too.

***

Geralt walked around the school with Dara’s mother, chatting politely, Ciri and Dara running around in front of them.

Suddenly, he noticed Eskel and Lambert walking up to them, smiling and waving. Lambert was carrying a small black bag.

Geralt blinked at them. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Lambert threw his hands in the air. “It’s Halloween! Came to hang out with my family!”.

Eskel approached Dara’s mother, giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. “Hey, Angie”.

She giggled back at him. “Hey, darling. I’m glad you came”. They started to whisper something between themselves.

Geralt and Lambert glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, but didn’t say a thing.

Eventually, Eskel turned back to Geralt, bringing his palms together. “Okay! We didn’t come here just to have fun, we have a mission to accomplish”. Lambert nodded eagerly, opening the bag he had in his hands. 

Geralt blinked at them. “What are you-”

And suddenly his brothers started running around him like a bunch of old ladies.

Eskel put something in Geralt's hair, Lambert tied a black bow tie around his neck. Eskel handed Lambert a black marker and Lambert started drawing something on Geralt's face. Geralt stayed perfectly still, his eyes sharp and angry, fearing for the worst. The only reason he still hasn't pushed Lambert and Eskel away is because of the look on Ciri's face.

Ciri was staring at them with wide eyes and a huge smile. Geralt's heart melted in his chest. Angie was giggling, covering her mouth and Dara was smiling, too.

Lambert took a step back, capping the marker and smirking. “And, done!”

Eskel moved to stand by his side, examining Geralt's new look and nodding appreciatively. "Wow". Ciri giggled loudly. 

Geralt let out a deep sigh. "What did you do?"

Lambert smirked and Eskel covered his mouth, failing to hide his smile. "See for yourself".

Geralt turned to look at his reflection in the nearby window.

Oh, fuck. They've turned him into a fucking rabbit. 

The thing Eskel put in his hair were two black rabbit ears and Lambert drew him whiskers on his cheeks and a black dot on the tip of his nose. 

He looked ridiculous.

"You're unbelievable" Geralt mumbled, but his brothers completely ignored him.

Instead, they turned to Ciri, with huge, stupid grins on their faces. "There you go, dear Mad Hatter" Eskel said "Now you have a white rabbit!".

Ciri jumped up and down in excitement, giving her father a huge hug. “Daddy, you’re so cute!!!”.

Geralt sighed fondly, hugging her back and smiling. Angie and Dara complimented on Geralt’s new look, too. Lambert grinned, clapping Geralt’s shoulder. “Your first Halloween costume, bro. I can almost cry”.

“Shut up”. Ciri was extremely excited, leading Geralt forward by the hand, so there was no way Geralt could get rid of the costume now.

If it made his daughter smile, it was worth it.

They continued walking around the school, Lambert beside Geralt and the children, Eskel and Angie a few steps ahead of them. Angie leaned her head on Eskel’s shoulder and Eskel wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Geralt and Lambert gave each other another surprised look, also smiling this time. Ciri and Dara were too occupied with their conversation to notice anything.

Suddenly Geralt heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Geralt? Oh dear god, you look so adorable! And- Oh, hi Lambert!”

Lambert greeted him back. Geralt sighed again, turning around to meet the teacher’s amused eyes. Jaskier gasped even louder, covering his mouth when he saw his nose and whiskers. “Geralt, you’re so cute!”.

Geralt didn’t know why Jaskier calling him “cute” made him feel good, but it did. He sighed again. “It wasn’t my idea.” He told Jaskier.

“Yes, it was mine.” Lambert grinned. “And Eskel’s. Decided it wouldn’t do any harm if his grumpy ass got dressed for Halloween once in his life”.

“Watch it” Geralt half- growled. Jaskier laughed loudly and Geralt found himself smiling again.

“I have to say, you and Eskel did a great job! It’s genius”.

Lambert smirked. “Thank you. Let’s go, we’ll lose the kids”.

Jaskier fell in step beside them, chatting idly with Lambert. Geralt felt warm only from the sound of Jaskier’s voice. He and Jaskier cracked a few private jokes, Lambert giving them an odd look.

It was nice. Walking around and talking with Jaskier like this, Geralt actually felt like he was having fun-

Jaskier’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the screen. Suddenly, his face dropped and he became quiet. He silenced his phone, still holding it in his hand.

Geralt and Lambert gave him worried looks. “You okay?” Geralt asked him.

Jaskier gave him a small smile. It wasn’t very convincing. “Yeah, thanks. Um, excuse me for a minute, I’ll be right back”.

He turned around and walked into the building. Geralt followed him out with his eyes, resisting the urge to go after him.

They stopped beside another stand, Ciri and Dara screaming and giggling as Eskel and Lambert tried to win them a prize.

Geralt waited for a couple of minutes before turning around and following Jaskier into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES GERALT, GO TALK TO HIM!!!


	10. Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt talk about feelings.  
> Song title reference: Cruel//St. Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of sexual harassment, angst, victim blaming.  
> (but it's also soft in the end, I promise).

Geralt checked the halls, the classroom, and the teachers’ lounge. There was no sign of Jaskier anywhere.

“Fuck” he muttered to himself, heading towards the backdoor, which led to the other side of the parking lot. He didn’t see who tried to reach Jaskier on the phone, but he had a pretty good idea. At least, he hoped so.

What if it wasn’t that prick Jaskier dated? Why would he come back again? Jaskier did a pretty good job last time telling him to fuck off. What if it was a phone call from someone else? What if something happened to Jaskier’s family? Geralt knew he had a sister, what if something bad happened to he-

Geralt tried to calm himself down, there was no use in worrying now. He needed to find Jaskier and make sure he was okay.

But what if it _was_ that Valdo prick? What if he’s here, talking to Jaskier? Then Geralt should probably leave, it’s none of his business. He definitely shouldn’t punch the prick in the face.

Definitely not. 

But he would. There was no use in lying to himself. If Geralt sees the pained expression on Jaskier’s face one more time and also sees the man who’s causing it, there was no knowing what he could do.

Geralt realized that he didn’t feel any jealousy. He felt pure rage.

He just hoped he would find Jaskier alone.

***

Jaskier was alone, sitting cross legged on a bench near the parking lot. He was staring down at the grass, his shoulders slightly shaking.

_Shit_.

Geralt froze in his place, not sure if he should take another step forward. This looked like a private moment and Geralt had absolutely no idea how to deal with tears. He barely dealt with his daughter crying and she was six. Turning away, Geralt decided to leave before Jaskier sees or hears him.

And then he heard Jaskier sniffle quietly. It shouldn’t have made his heart ache the way it did.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Geralt turned around and walked straight over to the bench. He stopped several feet behind it, clearing his throat quietly.

“Jaskier”.

Jaskier jumped on his feet, startled, and turned to face him. Once he realized it was Geralt, he looked away, trying to hide his tear-stained cheeks.

“Geralt! Oh gosh, you scared me. Sorry”. He waved a hand in the air, still not making eye contact. “My eyes get a little puffy, seasonal allergies. Needed a place to cool down a bit. Are you enjoying the party so far?” Jaskier tried to maintain his usual, cheerful voice, but it sounded shaky and unconvincing. 

Geralt wasn’t about to pretend that everything was okay. He remained still as he spoke. “Back at the playground, you got a phone call and ran away. You looked very worried. What’s wrong?”

Jaskier’s body tensed as he closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. “Oh, it’s nothing, really. Just some minor stuff I’m dealing with, nothing serious. I’ll be right back outside, thanks for checking on me”.

Geralt stared at him softly. “You’re crying”. It wasn’t a question.

Jaskier wiped his face with his hands and finally met Geralt’s eyes. “Geralt, darling, I appreciate the concern, but I’m okay. Really. Go back to your family”.

Geralt took another step forward. “Don’t worry about them, they’re fine. I left Lambert and Eskel competing to win a toy for Ciri. On second thought, maybe I should go check on them. Make sure they didn’t slaughter each other”.

Jaskier chuckled softly and Geralt gave him a small smile. He continued. “Do you want to talk?”

Jaskier looked away again, remaining silent for a few seconds before replying. “Not really. To be honest, I don’t even know where to start”.

Geralt shrugged. “I’m in no hurry. If you don’t feel like talking about what happened, we can talk about something else instead”.

Jaskier lifted his head, meeting Geralt’s eyes again and giving him a warm smile. He sniffled again, running a hand through his hair. “Um, thank you. That sounds nice. I just… I don’t want to be wasting any of your time-”.

“You’re not” Geralt cut him off sharply, raising an eyebrow. “You’re not” He repeated, a little more softly. “I’m going to go and bring you a cup of water. I’ll come back and then we can talk about whatever you like. Or just sit in silence. Okay?”

Jaskier nodded, his smile a little brighter. It made Geralt’s heart bounce in his chest. “I’ll be right back” Geralt reassured him, turning away and walking into the building.

When he returned with a cup of water, Jaskier was sitting cross-legged on the bench again, his shoulders slumped. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his breathing was heavy. Geralt took a seat beside him, careful not to touch him.

“Here.” he handed Jaskier the cup of water. “Thank you” Jaskier mumbled, receiving the cup from his hands and taking a small sip from it. He placed the cup down on the ground, beside the cat ears from his costume.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, both completely silent. Geralt thought that maybe he should say something, but nothing seemed right. Silence wasn’t the worst option. 

A cold breeze blew in their direction and Jaskier visibly shivered. Geralt stood up, taking off his leather jacket. He handed it to Jaskier. “Here, put this on”.

Jaskier blinked at him. “Oh, Geralt. T-thanks, but what about-”

“I’m wearing like two layers underneath. Take the jacket”. When Jaskier didn’t move even for a bit, still staring up at him with wide eyes, Geralt groaned quietly and dropped the jacket over his shoulders.

Jaskier caught it by the front, preventing it from slipping backwards and threw his head back in loud laughter. “That’s one of the pushiest ways I’ve ever seen of someone offering me their jacket”.

Geralt rolled his eyes fondly, sitting back down beside him on the bench. “Don’t get used to it”.

Jaskier smiled at him, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Can’t promise that”.

Geralt blinked back at him. Did Jaskier just flirt with him?

Jaskier leaned back in his seat, pulling the jacket tighter around himself. Geralt had to look away, otherwise he would start staring. There was something really nice about seeing Jaskier wearing something of his. Geralt tried not to think of how warm it made him feel now.

Jaskier stared ahead for a couple of seconds before he sighed and began to speak.

“Geralt”.

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever felt like everything that happens to you is because of your own bad decisions?”

Geralt considered his words for a moment. The feeling was definitely familiar. “Yes”.

Jaskier sighed again. “Well, that’s how I’ve been feeling lately”.

Geralt turned to look at him. “Does it have something to do with what happened in the club?”. It felt weird to say those words aloud. Both of them never mentioned it ever since it happened.

Jaskier pressed his lips. “Yes and no. Kinda”.

Geralt blurted out the following words before his brain could stop him. “What happened in the club wasn’t your fault”.

Jaskier looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

_Shit_.

Jaskier cleared his throat, knitting his eyebrows together. “Um… Thanks. I know. I just, ugh, I just think about things that happened before that night. And just, maybe if I wouldn’t have done those things, I wouldn’t end up going to that club alone and getting drunk and none of that-”

“Bullshit”. Geralt cut him off.

Jaskier blinked at him, surprised. “Excuse me?”

“I said” Geralt started to explain, keeping his voice calm. “That what you’re saying now is bullshit. I don’t care what you did before that night, none of that stuff has anything to do with what happened to you”.

“Yeah, but-”

“No. No “but”. What you’re doing now is blaming yourself and that’s just wrong”.

Jaskier just stared at him. “Geralt, if you weren’t there-”

“But I was there. Got you home safe. That’s all that matters”. Jaskier gave him a sweet smile and Geralt ignored the hot feeling in his chest again, as he continued speaking. “What happened to you could’ve happened to anyone and anywhere. Fuck” He laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “Do you know that a couple of weeks ago some chick grabbed my butt at a fucking toy store? In front of _my daughter_?”

Jaskier gaped at him. “Holy shit, that’s fucked up. And what did you do?”

Geralt shrugged. “Guess I was too in shock, didn’t say anything. Took me a while to process what happened”.

Jaskier nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, I know what you’re talking about. And, um, what about Ciri?”.

Geralt sighed. “Well, she saw it, there wasn't much point in ignoring it. We had a talk about boundaries and consent and what to do with people who allow themselves too much. Hated having that talk with her this early”.

“I think you handled it great” Jaskier gave him a half-smile. “I’m sorry to hear that happened to you”.

Geralt smiled back at him. “It’s okay. Can’t say it was my fault, right? It was a goddamn _toy store_. Or maybe I shouldn’t have worn those jeans? Or that T-shirt? Maybe I shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the-”

“That’s bullshit” Jaskier cut him off, frowning. Then, a second later, his face suddenly lit up with realization. “That’s bullshit!” He repeated, this time with a smile.

Geralt grinned at him. “It is”.

Jaskier sighed, shaking his head. He glanced back at Geralt before turning away and staring ahead. “Thanks, Geralt. This talk really helped. Guess I’ve been spending time talking to the wrong people”. He closed his eyes, breathing out sharply through his nose. “My boyfriend, I mean, ex-boyfriend didn’t take too well what happened at that club. Said it was my fault and that I cheated on him. We weren’t even together”.

“Then he’s an idiot” Geralt answered simply, trying to keep himself calm. Jaskier laughed at his words and it helped him to cool down a bit.

“Yeah, you’re right”.

Geralt turned to look at him. He just had to know. “He’s the one who called you?”

Jaskier didn’t look at him as he answered. “Yeah”.

Geralt remained silent, staring ahead. Jaskier chuckled bitterly. “Go on. Say it. How could you still talk to him after what he said to you, you’re the one who’s doing that to yourself by staying, blah, blah, blah”.

Geralt shook his head lightly. “I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong here. I think you’re just staying with the wrong person”.

Jaskier hummed quietly. “What do you mean?”

“Sometimes we just try to make it work with the wrong person. At some point we already know that it’s hopeless, but we still keep trying. Cause we don’t want to let them go”. Geralt’s mind couldn’t help but wander to Yennefer, his chest suddenly feeling hollow. The pain was still there, but it was much weaker and very bearable. 

He noticed Jaskier staring at him with worried eyes and was afraid that the teacher would start asking him questions about Ciri’s mother. He didn’t. Geralt was thankful for that. Instead, Jaskier laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. His hand felt warm and pleasant against Geralt’s shoulder.

He raised his head to meet Jaskier’s eyes. “I just don't think you should stay with someone who doesn’t make you happy, Jaskier. From what you’re telling me, he clearly doesn’t deserve you”. Jaskier gave him a soft smile. Geralt now noticed how close they were sitting. Jaskier’s hand was still on his shoulder, a warm, heavy weight.

Jaskier suddenly became conscious of his hand, moving it away. Geralt felt a slight pang of disappointment in his chest, which he tried to ignore. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

Jaskier broke the silence first. “I know he doesn’t deserve me. I don’t think I even love him anymore. I mean, he’s just a huge prick”.

Geralt chuckled, partly because that is exactly how he called Valdo in his head. It took Geralt a moment to notice that Jaskier wasn’t smiling.

“He… He just keeps reappearing in my life all the time” Jaskier mumbled, staring down at his hands. “With new excuses, new manipulations… Sometimes, even threats”. 

Geralt stared at him, incredulous. “...He threatened you?”

“Um, yeah. Not physically, but with something else. I don’t really want to talk about it”.

Geralt bit on the inside of his cheek, feeling his blood boiling. Too bad that the man wasn’t here now, because Geralt would definitely kill him. “Jaskier, you should go to the police”.

“It wouldn’t help”.

“Why-”

“Trust me. I thought about it”.

_Do you want me to go and break his fucking jaw_ , Geralt thought, but didn’t dare to say. He didn’t want to push Jaskier away. Instead, he leaned back on the bench and let out an exasperated sigh. “Fucking arsehole” Geralt mumbled under his breath, greeting his teeth.

He heard Jaskier sniffling beside him. Without thinking, Geralt moved a little closer to him. “Can I hug you?” He asked, suddenly panicking. He thought he had no idea how to comfort people with words, but physical contact sometimes proved to be helpful.

Jaskier nodded silently, tears now running freely down his cheeks. Geralt wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to his side. Jaskier leaned his head on Geralt’s shoulder, his body shaking with quiet sobs.

Geralt rubbed his arm comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry” Jaskier muttered. “I just get a little over-emotional sometime-”

“Don’t apologize” Geralt replied quietly, squeezing his arm. He was still very angry, but making Jaskier feel better was more important to him now.

Jaskier raised his head, meeting Geralt’s eyes. “You know that you’re really sweet, right?” Geralt couldn’t help but think how close they were now, Jaskier’s breath hitting Geralt’s face in warm, pleasant waves.

_ Don’t stare at his lips. Don’t stare at his lips. Don’t stare at his lips. _

Geralt hummed in response, no sure what to say. Jaskier chuckled through his tears. “Sorry if I’m making you feel uncomfortable”.

Geralt blinked at him. “You’re not”.

Jaskier tilted his head slightly to the side, still looking into Geralt’s eyes. “Oh,” he said softly. “Okay”.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds. Just as Geralt considered the option of moving his hand up to Jaskier’s hair, he heard Eskel’s voice calling his name from behind them.

“Geralt! There you ar- Oh. Sorry”.

Geralt and Jaskier jumped away from each other, Jaskier almost falling off the bench. Jaskier stood up, turning to face Eskel, putting on his most cheerful smile.

“Hi!”

Eskel blinked at them. Jaskier still had Geralt’s leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders. Suddenly realizing it, Jaskier shrugged it off, handing it back to Geralt. “Thanks for the jacket, I’m warm”.

Geralt took it from his hands, still staring at Eskel. “Sure”.

Eskel raised an eyebrow at him. “Sorry again. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything-”

“You didn’t” Geralt and Jaskier answered together.

“But Lambert said you disappeared half an hour ago. I decided to check if everything was alright”.

“Yeah, it is”.

“Everything’s great!”.

Eskel only then noticed Jaskier’s tear-stained cheeks. “Fuck, what happened?”

Jaskier groaned quietly, turning away. “Nothing” he mumbled.

“It’s okay” Geralt reassured his brother, giving him a pointed nod. “A family thing”.

“Oh. Sorry to hear”.

Jaskier nodded. “Thanks. I’m fine. Let’s go back inside then?”

Eskel tossed another look between them. “Uh, yeah, sure. Oh, you should see what Ciri and Dara drew on Lambert’s face. Permanent markers. It’s hilarious”.

Jaskier chuckled. “Oh my gosh. I have to see that”.

“C’mon, they’re at the main entrance”. Eskel started walking towards the door and Geralt and Jaskier followed him silently.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull up behind them. Jaskier stopped in his place, turning around. “Shit” he mumbled under his breath. “Um, guys? You should go, give me a few minutes to-”

Before Jaskier realized what was happening, Geralt was shouldering past him, walking towards the parking lot, his face hard and angry.

“Geralt-”

“Let me handle this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, things are about to go down.  
> "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET THEM KISS" comments in 3... 2... 1... (i'm sorry guys, it just didn't feel like the right time, i promise you'll get your kiss).


	11. Ampersand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt almost loses it. Jaskier stops him, but things still aren't right. Geralt makes sure they will be.  
> warning: violence (i guess? nothing gruesome), mentions of blackmailing, badass brothers being badass.  
> Song title reference: Ampersand/Amanda Palmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I didn't post an update yesterday, so today's chapter is a little longer! Your comments make me so happy, I promise to reply to all of them!

Valdo got out of his car and noticed a white-haired stranger storming in his direction.

Valdo knitted his eyebrows, taking a step backwards. "What the fu-"

“You better get back in your car and drive the fuck away from here, or you’ll be really sorry” Geralt snarled at him, clenching his fists.

Valdo snorted, but took another step backwards. “And who the hell are you?”

“Someone that’s gonna break your jaw if you don’t shut up and fuck off in the next ten seconds”.

“Geralt!” Jaskier cried behind him, grabbing him by the shoulder. Geralt shrugged him off, taking another step closer to Valdo.

Jaskier started pulling him by the arm. “Geralt, please-”

“Stay out of this” Geralt barked at him.

Valdo laughed, shaking his head. He peered at Jaskier over Geralt’s shoulder. “What’s this, Jask? You’re hiring bodyguards now? Well, there’s really no need for that, I just came here to talk. Now if you can just tell your friend here to back off-”

His words were cut off by a strangled gasp, as Geralt grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the car door. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier and Eskel cried behind him.

Valdo wheezed, his eyes like saucers as he tried to claw at Geralt’s forearm. Geralt growled at him, baring his teeth and tightening his grip on Valdo’s throat.

“Now listen here, you piece of shit” Geralt hissed, bringing his face close to Valdo’s. “The only one who’ll be doing any talking today is me. And here’s what I’ve got to say: If you ever, ever come to this school or bother Jaskier again, I’ll break every bone in your body. You understand that?”.

Valdo’s eyes grew wider and he tried to kick at Geralt’s shin, unsuccessfully. Geralt took a step backwards, swinging his arm and punching Valdo hard in the gut. Valdo groaned in pain, falling down to his knees, only to be yanked up by Geralt a second later. Geralt grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the car again.

“I asked” Gerald snarled. “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes” Valdo wheezed, closing his eyes and looking away.

Suddenly Jaskier appeared in front of him, placing his arms against Geralt’s chest. The teacher’s eyes were wide and worried as he spoke.

“Geralt, please, stop. It’s not worth it. Please”.

“Back off, Jaskier” Geralt replied, not even looking at him. “This prick’s mine”.

Valdo turned his head to Jaskier, glaring. “So this is how it’s gonna be now, Jaskier? You hiring people to beat the shit out of me? Honestly, I always knew you were fucked up, but this is a new low, even for y-”

“Nobody was talking to you!” Geralt yelled in his face, slamming him against the car again. Geralt’s head snapped at Jaskier, his eyes hard and unforgiving.

“What’s he threatening you with?”

Jaskier gave him a tired look. “Geralt-”

“Answer me”.

“Geralt, we’re at a school”.

“So what?”

“So what!?” Jaskier threw his hands in the air. “So I don’t want you to beat the shit out of anyone here! There are children here, someone will see us, they’ll call the police, I’ll lose my job-” Jaskier’s voice broke at the last words. He covered his face with his hands, sighing deeply. “Geralt, please. I’m begging you. Let him go”.

Geralt blinked at him, suddenly not knowing what to do. He was still holding Valdo by the front of his shirt.

"But… You told me… He's trying to hurt you".

"There are other ways to deal with this, Geralt. Please, just stop".

Feeling frustrated and confused, Geralt turned to look at Valdo again. "We ain't done" Geralt hissed in his face, before taking a step backwards and letting go of his shirt.

Valdo immediately stumbled away from him, raising a finger in the air. "If you think that I'm not going to report this to the police, they'll get you all arrested-"

Eskel stepped in, grabbing Valdo's shirt from behind. He squeezed it hard, causing the other man to wince in pain. Eskel leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If you tell anyone about what happened today, I'll make sure that's the last thing you'll ever say". Eskel nodded at Geralt's direction. His voice was perfectly calm as he spoke. "Geralt here might care about not causing too much trouble, but I don't give a shit. You open your mouth, you're dead. Got it?"

"Yes." Valdo visibly shivered.

Eskel patted his shoulder with a brilliant smile. "Good boy".  Eskel didn't really have any clue about who this man was and why Geralt was so pissed at him. But he didn't like the way this man talked to Geralt and Jaskier, so he stepped in.

Jaskier cleared his throat. He approached Valdo, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway, yeah, thanks for coming. I think you should go now".

Valdo brushed his shirt, glaring. "I guess I will. Nothing much to do after you had your new boyfriend almost kill me".

Geralt's heart jumped in his chest. He pretended he didn't see the incredulous look Eskel was giving him now.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. "First, I wish he'd almost kill you. Second, he's not my boyfriend".

Valdo snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, right. Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Why won't you fucking leave already?"

Geralt exhaled sharply through his nose, trying to call himself down. "I think you should listen to him".

Valdo mumbled something under his breath, throwing a glare at Geralt's direction and hurried back to his car. Before walking away, he whispered a few words, so quietly that only Jaskier could hear.

"You'll regret this".

Jaskier closed his eyes, sighing quietly. Geralt had to shove his hands deep into his pockets, so he wouldn't punch the man as he passed by him.

Unsurprisingly, Valdo almost ran past him, not making eye contact. He got into his car and drove away as fast as he could.

Once Valdo was gone, Geralt lifted his head, looking at Jaskier who was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest and his head bent forward. He looked so sad and vulnerable. 

Geralt was really sorry now that he didn’t get to punch Valdo in the face.

Eskel approached Jaskier cautiously and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jaskier was visibly shaking now. Eskel gave him a concerned look. “You okay? What the fuck was that?”

Jaskier shook his head. “Nothing. Uh… Thanks… Thanks for trying to help”. The teacher turned his head slightly to Geralt’s direction, before looking back down to the ground again. “Um, anyway, I need to do a few things around here, before they close the school. You guys should return to Ciri. Have a nice night”.

He shouldered past Eskel and started walking towards the building. 

“Jaskier!” Geralt called after him.

Jaskier stopped, raising his hand in the air. “Don’t.” he said sharply. Geralt was slightly taken aback by his tone. Jaskier wasn’t looking at him as he continued speaking. “Just don’t. Let me do my job. Good night”.

He disappeared into the hall.

Geralt groaned quietly, closing his eyes and rubbing his face with his hands. Eskel gave him a very confused look.

“What. The fuck. Was that?”

Geralt sighed and started to walk towards the building, too. “I’ll tell you later. Let’s go get Ciri and Lambert”.

***

They found Lambert, Angie, and the children at a stand by the main entrance. Ciri and Dara were smiling and giggling, drawing shapes and animals on Lambert’s arms. Lambert was sitting on the grass, his jacket dropped over his knees, grinning. He had a huge, pink butterfly drawn all over his face and his cheeks were covered with a ridiculous amount of pink glitter.

“Oh my god” Geralt breathed out as soon as he saw him, a smile tugging at his lips.

Eskel smirked at him, poking his shoulder. “Permanent markers”.

Angie huffed, smacking his brother lightly on the arm. “They’ll wash off with enough soap and water”.

Even if Lambert was bothered by his current state, he didn’t show it. He lifted his head proudly, his smile growing bigger. “You’re all just jealous because I’m a beautiful butterfly”.

Ciri and Dara laughed loudly and Geralt raised an eyebrow, amused. “Of course”.

Angie gave him a smile. “It’s getting late. Maybe we should take them home?”

Dara lifted his head, looking at his mother pleadingly. “Mom! Can we have another half an hour? Please, please, please-”.

Ciri joined him, staring up at Geralt. “Please, daddy! I want to finish drawing this unicorn on uncle Lambert! Please, please, please-”.

Both parents sighed and Eskel bit down a laugh. Angie gave Geralt a look, raising her eyebrow. “Half an hour?”

Geralt smiled at her, shrugging. “Yeah. But that’s it”.

Both children cheered and their parents chuckled. Geralt noticed from the corner of his eye Eskel moving to stand closer to Angie and taking her hand in his. Angie gave him a shy smile, before looking away. The smile on Eskel’s face was radiant. Geralt couldn’t help but feel happy for him.

Angie turned to look at Geralt, speaking in a low voice. “You okay? You disappeared earlier”.

Geralt nodded. “Yeah. Just, eh, got an urgent phone call. A friend in trouble”.

“Oh. I hope he’s okay”.

Geralt stared ahead. “I don’t know”.

“Maybe go call him again? Make sure he’s alright?” Eskel gave him a pointed look, leaning forward.

Angie nodded. “Yeah. You look worried. We’ll be here, go talk to your friend”.

Eskel and Angie were staring at Geralt with soft and concerned eyes and Geralt couldn’t help but smile at them.

“I think I will. Thank you”.

Angie smiled back at him. “Sure”.

Geralt pulled out his phone, walking away with it in his hand.

***

Geralt found Jaskier at the cafeteria, cleaning the mess left from the Halloween party. Jaskier barely glanced at him, greeting him with a nod, before he got back to work.

Geralt remembered the email he got from the school a few days ago, asking for volunteers to help with cleaning at the end of the evening. By the looks of it, no one volunteered. Geralt suddenly felt bad watching Jaskier do all this work by himself.

He moved to take a pile of trays from Jaskier’s hands. “Here, let me”.

“Thank you, it’s okay, I’ve got this”.

Geralt stopped in front of him, blocking his way. “I volunteered”.

Jaskier blinked, giving Geralt a confused look. “What?”

“That email you sent a couple of days ago, looking for volunteers. I volunteered, you probably didn’t get my reply. So let me help”.

Jaskier chuckled, giving him a small smile. He looked a little calmer now and Geralt felt the tension leaving his shoulders. “Sure,” Jaskier said, handing Geralt the trays, who happily took them from his hands. “Put them over there. Thanks”.

They finished cleaning the cafeteria rather quickly, talking about nothing in particular. There was an elephant in the room neither of them dared to address. When they were finally done, Jaskier turned to look at Geralt, giving him a polite smile.

“Thank you so much for your help”.

Geralt hummed in response. Jaskier took a seat at one of the tables, throwing his head back. “Ugh. Long day”.

Geralt stared at him for another second, before taking a seat beside him. He let out a deep sigh, staring at his hands.

“I’m sorry”.

“It’s okay.” Jaskier answered immediately. “You were trying to help”.

“Did I?”

Jaskier pressed his lips, looking down at the floor. “I don’t know”.

Geralt felt the anger in him rising again. "You should've let me talk to him. I would’ve-".

“You would’ve what, Geralt?” Jaskier snapped at him, turning his head to look him in the eyes. His voice was steady and calm as he spoke. “You would’ve what? Beat him half to death in the school parking lot? Oooh, that would’ve solved everything!”.

Geralt frowned. “I wanted to help! You said he threatened you!”.

Jaskier snorted, shaking his head. “That doesn’t matter anymore. I decided I don’t give a fuck”.

Geralt stared at him. “Jaskier, you can’t just decide that you don’t give a fuck about someone threatening you! What if he hurts you? You should go to the police-”

Jaskier cut him off, impatiently. “I told you already, it’s not a physical threat. It’s… It’s something else. Pretty stupid actually. I don’t give a fuck anymore, he can send it to whoever he wants”.

Geralt blinked at him. “Send what?” 

Jaskier gulped, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Um…”

Geralt stared at him softly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”.

“I… I want to. I just don’t want you to think badly of me. Not that seeing the prick I dated today probably did any good to your opinion of me”.

Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, giving Jaskier a pointed look. “I don’t think anything bad of you because of him. And if you decide to tell me, I won’t judge you”.

Jaskier chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. “It’s so stupid. I don’t know why I let it bother me so much”. Geralt remained silent, not wanting to push him. Jaskier sighed, closing his eyes as he started speaking.

“Well… The thing is… Valdo has… Certain photos".

Geralt blinked. "Photos?"

"Yeah, photos, Of me. Er… You know" Jaskier looked away, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. "Nude photos. Ones I've sent to him while we were still together".

Geralt curled his fists again, feeling his blood boiling. He shouldn’t have just beat the man, he should’ve _killed him_. He turned around, trying to keep his voice calm. "...And he threatens to do something with those photos if you stop meeting with him?"

"I was just trying to play his game, Geralt. I wanted to steal his phone during one of these meetings, but he didn’t bring it with him. Probably left it at that stupid club".

Geralt tilted his head to the side. “Club?”

Jaskier groaned quietly. “Yeah, he lives above this stupid club downtown. It’s called “The Fauna”. He spends most of his time there, playing with his stupid band, getting high, and harassing clients. Ugh, I can’t believe I dated him”.

“Stop. Blaming. Yourself”.

“Sorry”.

“And stop saying sorry”.

“Sorr-” Jaskier paused, chuckling and shaking his head. Geralt smiled at him.

“Anyway,” Jaskier suddenly stood up, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m done with that piece of shit. I don’t care what he does with those photos, I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. I won’t let him have that leverage on me”. 

Geralt gave him a sympathetic look. "I’m glad you’re saying that, but what he’s doing is still very fucked up".

"Yeah, no shit".

"Why didn't you tell me? Back at the parking lot? I would've taken his phone".

Jaskier huffed, turning to face Geralt. "I don't know, I panicked! You were furious, I was afraid you'll hurt him badly".

"Oh, I would. And then-"

"And then what, Geralt? People would've seen that. You wanted to do what? Get arrested? In front of your daughter? Because of me? No fucking way".

Geralt didn’t know what to answer to that.

“And besides” Jaskier continued, running a hand through his hair. “Someone would’ve connected him to me. I don’t want that kind of trouble to hurt my job”.

Geralt nodded. “I understand”.

Jaskier sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’s getting late. You probably want to take Ciri home”.

“Yeah” Geralt agreed, standing on his feet. “I should go”.

“Okay” Jaskier gave him a warm smile. He looked exhausted.

“You should go home, too” Geralt said, looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah, I will. Soon”.

Geralt nodded silently and started walking towards the door. “Night”.

“Good night!” Jaskier called after him.

Geralt stopped in front of the door, his hand hovering over it. He turned around and looked at Jaskier who was walking around, closing some of the windows.

“Jaskier”.

Jaskier turned his head to look at him, slightly startled. “Yes?”

Geralt had to say it. He couldn’t stop himself.

“You’re amazing”.

Jaskier blinked at him, a small smile spreading on his face. “What?”

Geralt gulped, looking away. He was beginning to feel tired of acting like a lovesick teenager.

“I… I just wanted to say that. You’re amazing. Who you are, what you do, it’s… It’s very good”. _Really eloquent, Geralt_. He looked back at Jaskier, afraid that he said something very weird right now, but Jaskier’s reaction made his heart flutter.

Jaskier was smiling brightly at him, his eyes soft. He titled his head to the side, humming happily. “Thank you, Geralt. I think you’re amazing, too”.

Geralt nodded, suddenly panicking. “Yeah. Thanks. Good night”.

“Good night!” He rushed out before Jaskier could finish the last word.

***

Lambert and Eskel were waiting for him at the parking lot, Ciri asleep in Lambert’s arms. Geralt placed Ciri in the backseat of his truck, buckling her seatbelt and kissing her forehead.

Closing the door, he turned to look at his brothers who were giving him worried looks. 

“The fuck happened today?” Lambert demanded to know.

“I’ll tell you everything later.” Geralt answered, walking around the car to the driver’s seat. “Are you two doing anything now?”

Lambert and Eskel exchanged a look between themselves.

“Err… No? Why?” Eskel asked.

Geralt nodded. “Good. I need you to help me. Is Vesemir home?”

Eskel checked his phone. “Should be. He never works till late”.

“Do you think he’ll agree to watch Ciri now? For an hour or so?”

Lambert frowned at him. “I think the old man will be even happy to come over. Need to ask him. Why, Geralt? What’s going on?”

Geralt gave him a mysterious smile. “Do you still have those masks from last year’s Halloween? The wolves ones?”

“I guess?”

“Good. Bring them”.

“Why?” Eskel asked again, throwing his hands in the air. He was starting to lose his patience. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to the “Fauna”. It’s a club downtown. I need to get something back from a very, very bad and stupid man. And maybe also scare him a little bit. It’s for Jaskier. Are you guys in or not?”

His brothers exchanged a look again. Huge smiles spread over their faces and they looked back at Geralt, nodding.

Geralt smiled back. His brothers were, without doubt, the best. “Good. Meet you at the club in half an hour. Bring the masks”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh*


	12. Turbo Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the boys on their mission of getting Valdo's phone.  
> Song title reference: Turbo Lover/ Judas Priest

When Geralt dropped Ciri off back at their home, Vesemir was already there, waiting for them. He took the sleeping girl from Geralt’s arms, his face melting into a huge smile. Although his old man was significantly shorter than him, he had a lot of muscle. At his age, he could still beat Eskel and Lambert at arm wrestling. Geralt was a little stronger, but Vesemir’s strength was still very impressive.

He briefly imagined his father getting older and weaker and decided that he didn’t want to think about it now. He should really start spending more time with him.

Holding Ciri in his arms, Vesemir raised his head to look at Geralt. “Not that I mind spending some extra time with my granddaughter, but is everything alright? Where are you boys headed at this hour?”

Geralt did his best to reassure Vesemir that everything was okay and that they won't be gone for long. “Just helping a friend with something. Be back soon”.

“Why do you need Eskel and Lambert with you? Is your friend in trouble?”

Geralt shook his head. “No, he’s fine. Sort of. Just need to get back something that belongs to him. Listen, it’s fine, I swear. I’ll be back before you notice. Thank you for watching Ciri again”.

Vesemir hummed, still unconvinced. “Alright then” he muttered, turning around and heading towards the door. “Be careful”.

“I will” Geralt assured him again, climbing back into his truck.

“Oh, and Geralt?” Vesemir called over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Let Eskel handle the beating, Lambert can be a little hotheaded. Lambert’s good with the threatening stuff, though”.

Geralt blinked at the back of his head, eyes wide. “Dad, we aren’t-”

“Yeah, yeah, just be careful. And no coming back with black eyes or bruises on your faces, or I’ll make sure to tell Ciri the most embarrassing story about how you got it. Oh, and don’t get arrested. I’m not bailing you out. Again”.

Geralt huffed. “Eskel and I never-”

“Lambert caused enough trouble for the three of you, and I’m too old to deal with this shit. And switch your goddamn phone off silent mode, I want to be able to reach you. And wear a helmet".

A small smile tugged on the corner of Geralt's lips. "Even if I'm taking the truck?".

Vesemir turned to look at him, pressing his lips. "Then wear a damn seat belt. And don't sass me".

"Sorry".

"Alright. See you soon" Vesemir gave him a pointed look, before walking into the house, adjusting Ciri in his arms and whispering something in a low voice.

Geralt smiled fondly as he drove away. His old man was a little rough with them sometimes, but he loved his boys more than anything in the world. They were lucky to land on such an amazing adoptive father. Geralt recalled how Vesemir first started teaching him how to fight. He remembered his words. “Learn how to protect yourself, cause nobody else can do it for you”. Geralt walked out with bruises from these lessons and his muscles hurt like hell for weeks, but still, he couldn’t deny it- the fighting lessons were fun. Geralt loved spending time with Vesemir as a child, learning so many new things from him every day.

He should really call him more often.

***

Eskel texted him that they're going to be late and Geralt replied that he would pick them up from Lambert's house. 

When Geralt arrived at his brother's house, Eskel and Lambert were waiting for him in the driveway with two huge bags, beaming like little children.

"What the hell is that?" Geralt asked, watching Lambert as he dropped the bags onto the back seat. Lambert smirked at him. "Just some stuff to help us".

Geralt groaned quietly. "I asked you to bring masks".

Eskel slipped into the passenger's seat, turning to look at Geralt. "We brought masks. And black hoodies. You don't expect a mask to be enough for people not to recognize you, right?"

Lambert nodded. "We also brought bats, a crowbar and firecrackers". 

Geralt gave him a confused look through the rearview mirror. "Why firecrackers?"

"You said you wanted to scare somebody".

"Oh, god" Geralt sighed, rubbing his face. "Okay, listen. We're not taking any of that stuff. Just the masks. I don't want to make this messy, I just need this guy's phone".

Eskel turned to look at Lambert. "You were right, we should've brought the water guns".

Eskel and Lambert snickered and Geralt huffed, shaking his head. "You should've brought more than one brain cell".

Lambert rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're no fun anymore. Why are we doing this, anyway? Who is this guy?".

Geralt told them about Valdo while they were on their way to the club. He briefly informed them about Valdo’s shitty behavior towards Jaskier and Jaskier being upset. He didn’t mention anything about what happened in the club and how the prick treated Jaskier afterwards. He did tell them about Valdo blackmailing Jaskier, so Jaskier wouldn’t leave him.

Lambert raised his eyebrows. “Blackmail? What the fuck has he got on him?”

“Ex-boyfriend. Figure it out yourself”.

Lambert frowned and Eskel turned to head to Geralt in realization. “Wait. No way… Revenge porn?”

Geralt nodded. “Yeah”.

“What a fucking prick” Lambert muttered.

“Geralt, why didn’t Jaskier go to the police?”

Geralt shrugged. “I don’t know. I asked him and he told me he’s not gonna do it”.

Lambert snorted. “They probably wouldn’t take him seriously anyway. Or this whole thing would blow up and hurt his job. I wouldn’t have gone either”.

Eskel stared at Geralt. “Does Jaskier know you’re doing this?”. Geralt didn’t answer. Eskel laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, no. He’s gonna be pissed”.

“Why?” Lambert asked, leaning back in his seat. “Geralt’s doing him a favor. If I were Jaskier, I’d kiss him for that”.

Geralt rolled his eyes and Eskel snickered. “He would probably like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Shut up, both of you” Geralt muttered, making a turn right. They were almost near the club. Eskel and Lambert kept teasing him.

“Didn’t know you were the white-knight type, Geralt” Lambert laughed.

“Yeah, didn’t know you had a romantic bone in your body. Say, can I be the best man at your wedding?”

“Fuck you! I’m the best man!” Lambert punched Eskel lightly on the shoulder, both of them laughing loudly. Geralt tightened his grip on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. He exhaled sharply through his nose.

“Hey,” Eskel punched him lightly on the arm. “We’re kidding. I think it’s really nice that you’re doing this for Jaskier. I didn’t know you two were even friends”.

_Well, technically we’re not and I think I might be a little in love with him_ , Geralt thought but didn’t dare to say. Eskel continued. “But seriously, don’t you think he’ll be angry for you doing something like this without his permission? I mean, don’t get me wrong, you met the guy barely a month ago, and even you two were close friends, it’s still a little wrong-”

Eskel’s right, Geralt thought. But there was no point asking Jaskier about it, he would’ve just told him no to do it. Jaskier was afraid that Geralt would get in trouble because of his own personal business. Geralt thought it was sweet, and that he should probably listen to his brother’s advice. But the thought that Valdo could do something in the future that would hurt Jaskier made Geralt’s blood boil.

“...And also, you saw how he was today. At the parking lot. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of you beating the shit out of the guy”.

Lambert jumped in his seat. “There was a fight today and I missed it!?”

“It wasn’t a fight” Geralt mumbled at him.

“It was, sorta” Eskel turned to Lambert, smirking. He briefly told Lambert about what happened in the parking lot, Lambert nodding and gasping. When Eskel was done, Lambert turned to Geralt, curling his fists. “Fuck, this guy sounds terrible. I want to be the first that punches him”.

“No punching” Geralt stopped the car in front of the club. It was located on a dark, narrow street. “I don’t want this turning into something serious. We put on masks, take away his phone. Scare him a little bit, using words-” He emphasized the last word, turning his head to Lambert. “And we leave. That’s it”.

Lambert huffed, shaking his head. “You’re really not fun. Ugh, alright. But if he talks shit to me, I’m punching him, just giving a heads up".

“Be my guest” Eskel glanced at him, before looking back at Geralt. “So what’s the plan?”

Geralt gave him a small smile. “Okay, so it goes like this…”.

***

Lambert walked into the club, wearing a black cap over his eyes. He looked around, heading towards the bar. The club was small and not too crowded, twenty people or so.

Most of them were men, barely legal to drink alcohol. There were a few women, some of them sitting in the men’s laps, some of them crowded at the corner of the room, looking extremely uncomfortable.

Lambert scanned the room, wondering who’s the guy he’ll get to punch in the face today. He stopped beside the bar, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface.

“I’ll be right with you” a woman called from the back room. The bartender appeared a second later, greeting Lambert with a sweet smile. “Hi. What can I get you?”

Lambert blinked at her, slightly taken aback by her beauty and radiant smile. The bartender was almost Lambert’s height, with shoulder-length, curly, brown hair and big, beautiful, brown eyes. She was wearing a black “Judas Priest” T-shirt, which were one of Lambert’s favorite bands. She was gorgeous and Lambert didn’t realize he was staring until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Yoo-hoo, earth to pretty boy. What can I get you?”

Lambert blinked at her, before smiling and extending his hand. “Hi. I’m Lambert”.

The bartender huffed, shaking his hand with two fingers, before placing her hands back on the bar. “Triss. Now, what can I get you?”

“Triss? That’s a beautiful name”.

“And that’s an original compliment”.

Lambert blinked at her again. “What? I really think it’s a pretty name”.

Triss gave him a small smile, unimpressed. “Thank you. Now-”

“I like your T-shirt. “Judas Priest” are awesome”.

Triss’s smile grew bigger. “Thanks. I got it at a festival they were playing last summer”.

“Hellfest?”

“Yeah”.

“Wow! I’m jealous!”

Triss laughed and Lambert grinned at her. “I would be jealous, too. It was amazing. One of their best shows I’ve ever seen”.

“You’ve been to their other gigs?”

“Yeah. Why, you never went to one of their concerts?”

Lambert shook his head and Triss smiled at him again. “Oh, you’d love how they sound live. The first time you get to hear them play on stage, it will blow your head off”.

Lambert chuckled. “I’m sure it will. Hope I get to see them someday”.

Triss nodded. “I hope so, too”.

There was a brief silence. Lambert cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side. “Err, sorry if I offended you earlier. With the staring. You’re just really pretty and you have a T-shirt of one of my favorite bands, I was amazed for a moment”.

Triss gave him a small smile, raising her eyebrows. “Only for a moment?”

“Still amazed”.

Triss chuckled, brushing her hair away from her face. _It looks so soft_ , Lambert thought to himself, following the movement of her hand. Oh shit, he was staring again.

Triss gave him a pointed look, crossing her arms over her chest. “Listen, you’re very cute and I appreciate you trying to be nice, but I have a job to do. So, for the third time, what can I get you?”

“Guys usually aren’t nice?”

Triss rolled her eyes. “Have you seen this place?”

“Good point. But you look like someone who could kick anyone’s ass if they start to piss you off”.

Triss tilted her head to the side, smiling again. “You’re absolutely right”.

“So I guess that asking for your number will reward me a kick in the groin?”

Triss hummed. “Aren’t you gonna stay and annoy me here for another three hours?”

Lambert shrugged, smiling. “I don’t think so. These aren’t exactly the type of places I hang out at. Came here to ask about the red Chevy outside, I accidentally crashed it with my car”.

Triss closed her eyes, exhaling sharply through her nose. “Fuck. It’s Valdo’s. He’s gonna be pissed”.

“I’m not scared of anybody”.

“It’s not about that, he’s not a threat. But he is going to bitch about it for the rest of the night and _I'm_ the one who's going to listen to it because I work here”.

Lambert raised an eyebrow. “You two got some bad history?”

Triss frowned at him. “Correct me if I’m wrong, which I’m not, but that’s none of your fucking business”.

_Oh fuck, I love her_ , Lambert thought, blinking again. “Right, sorry”.

Triss closed her eyes, shaking her head. “Ugh, I didn’t mean to say it like that. I just really hate the guy, he’s a huge prick. He got my number from another co-worker and sent me a fucking dick pic, after he hit on me for like three months and I told him to fuck off”.

Lambert bit the inside of his cheek, feeling himself getting very angry. Now he definitely had a reason to punch the guy. “Fucking arsehole. That’s horrible”.

Triss nodded. “Yeah, it is. Oh, and he had a boyfriend at that time. We’re pretty close friends, his ex and I. I forwarded the picture to his ex and he dumped him. Thank god”.

“Serves him right. Moterfucking creep”.

Triss gave him another smile. “Anyway, want me to call him? He’s right there at the corner. Beside the redhead”. Lambert turned his head, looking for the man Triss was talking about. He found him sitting with a bunch of other guys, smoking a joint and trying to get the attention of some red-haired girl. The girl looked disinterested, tapping something on her phone. Valdo put an arm around her shoulders and she huffed, pushing him away and standing up. “Bitch” Valdo called after her. “You’re ain’t that pretty anyway”.

Triss rolled her eyes again. “Told you. Sure you want to deal with him? You can just take your car and leave, I won’t say a thing”.

Lambert turned back to look at her. “Nah, I don’t want any trouble. I’ll talk to him. But before I do… Any chance…”.

Triss chuckled, shaking her head. “You still want my number, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Please”.

“Ooh, polite”.

Lambert winked at her. “Always”.

She stared at him for another couple of seconds, humming quietly to herself. “Hm. You know, what? Alright. I’ll give you my number”.

Lambert grinned. “Thank you”.

Triss fetched a notepad from behind the bar and scribbled her number with a black pen. She tore the first sheet and slid it across the bar towards Lambert. Lambert took it happily, glancing down at the paper. His smile fell. “Um, not to sound like a prick or something, but there’s one digit missing”.

“I know,” Triss said with a nod as if it was an obvious thing. “I didn’t write the last digit on purpose. If it’s important to you, you can try to guess the right one, till you reach me”.

_Who was this woman and why was Lambert already so adoring her?_ He smiled again. “Alright. I will”. He was about to say something else when his phone vibrated in his pocket. “Oh, fuck” he mumbled, pulling it out and answering it. “Hi, sorry, I found him- Yeah, everything’s alright, be right out”. He hung up, looking back at Triss. “My brothers are waiting in the car”.

“Uh-huh. So, want me to call him?”

Lambert nodded.

“Hey! Valdo! There’s a guy here who wants to talk to you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Lambert, why are you so adorable?  
> Next chapter it's happening. Stay tuned.


	13. Back In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get what they need from Valdo. Geralt loses it. warning: punching, slight mention of blood.  
> Song title reference: Back in Black/AC/DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry that it took me two days to post an update. I'm trying to figure out a schedule on how often can I update this fic, without disappointing anybody.

Valdo approached them, wearing an idiotic grin on his face. Seeing the man up close made Lambert hate him even more. It's not that Valdo looked bad- in fact, he was quite pleasant to look at, with long, wavy brown hair, green eyes, and handsome features. He was dressed casually, in a pair of dark jeans and a purple T-shirt.

What made Lambert feel uneasy about the man was his smile. The guy smiled like he owned the place and everyone in it. And also the way he looked at people. When Valdo stared at Triss, he wasn't staring at her face.

He was staring everywhere. 

Lambert gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to punch the man right there and then. He convinced himself he could do a lot more once they'll be outside, away from the crowd of people.

"You called me, sweetheart?" Valdo murmured at Triss, leaning against the bar. Lambert stared daggers at him.

Triss rolled her eyes, sighing. "A sweet heart sounds like a terrible disease, Valdo. Anyway, this guy here wants to talk with you".

"Oh" Valdo's face fell and he turned to look at Lambert, eyeing him with disinterest. "What do you want?"

Lambert gave him a fake smile. "I came here for the owner of the red Chevy outside. Accidentally ran into it with my car. No serious damage bu-"

"You bloody IDIOT!" Valdo shouted at Lambert, shouldering past him. "Do you have any idea what a car like that costs!? Who am I kidding, of course, you don't". He suddenly stopped, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Lambert turned to face him, raising his hands in the air. "Hey, I'll pay you the damage, whatever it is. I'm very sorry, it was an accide-"

"Then maybe don't drive a fucking car if you don't know how to. Fucking, stupid-" Valdo continued mumbling curses under his breath as he walked out of the club. 

Lambert raised an eyebrow, shaking his head, and followed the man outside. Before Lambert went out into the street, he turned to look at Triss who was giving him a sympathetic look, mouthing the words "good luck". Lambert gave her a small nod, grinning brightly.

Suddenly the only thing on his mind was figuring out that last digit.

***

Once they were outside, Valdo started pacing towards his car, Lambert trailing behind him. The small alley was quiet and deserted.

Valdo was still mumbling curses under his breath and Lambert bit down on his lower lip, trying to stop himself from laughing. 

Oh, you have no idea what's waiting for you, Lambert thought to himself, pulling on his black hoodie. He reached for his wolf mask in the hoodie's pocket, but it wasn't there. Lambert stopped in his place, patting his pockets feverishly. He didn't have the mask on him. Maybe he left it in the car?

Geralt stepped out of the shadows between two buildings, wolf mask and black hoodie on, his long, white hair tied back and hidden under his hood. He stopped beside Lambert, turning his head to look at him. 

"What took you so long?" Geralt whispered, "And where's your mask?"

"Fuck" Lambert muttered, checking his pockets again. "Must've left it in the fucking car".

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Geralt mumbled with a sigh. "At least lower your hood over your eyes".

"It is over my eyes".

"I can see your fucking face".

"That's 'cause you're standing right in front of me, you fucking-"

"Hey, bastard!" Suddenly Valdo called at Lambert, walking in his direction. It was too dark for him to immediately notice Geralt standing nearby. "I don't see any damage or any cars nearby, you sure you're not high or somethi-" Valdo stopped dead in his tracks, as soon as he noticed Geralt in the wolf mask. His eyes went wide and he took a step backwards, his lips trembling. "What the fuck-"

"We came here to talk." Geralt said to him, taking a step forward. "If you cooperate, no one will get hu-"

Valdo didn't even listen to the rest of his sentence. He turned on his heels and ran into the opposite direction, only to be stopped by Eskel, who jumped right in front of him, blocking his way. Eskel was wearing the same black hoodie and wolf mask as Geralt, but he was also holding a wooden bat over his shoulders. They agreed on taking the bat with them, as long as they're not going to use it. Eskel thought it would look more intimidating. 

Valdo stopped dead in his tracks, looking around. He realized he had no place to go. Eskel took a step forward, placing the end of the bat on the center of Valdo's chest, pushing him lightly. "Not so fast, pretty boy. We need to have a word with you".

Valdo raised his hands in the air defensively. "Listen, I don't know what Bobby told you, but I swear, I don't have the money, let me talk to Roman first-".

Eskel cut him off. "I have no idea who the fuck Bobby and Roman are, that's not why we're here. We need to talk to him yo- Is everything alright back there?"

Eskel looked over Valdo's shoulder at Geralt and Lambert. Lambert was still looking for his mask. Geralt sighed. "He can't find his mask" Geralt grumbled. 

"Alright, Wolf One" Eskel pointed at Geralt. "Help Wolf Three. Just-" Eskel made a gesture, pulling on the strings of his hoodie lightly. Geralt nodded, turning to Lambert and pulling on the strings of his hood, so it covered most of his face.

"Hey!" Lambert growled, swatting at Geralt's hands. "Be fucking gentle! And why am I Wolf Three!?".

"Cause you're the youngest" Eskel commented from aside.

"Cause you're the dumbest" Geralt mumbled, turning away from Lambert and walking towards Valdo. "Turn around. Look at me".

Valdo turned to face Geralt, his eyes wide with fear. 

"Give me your phone".

Valdo blinked at him. "What?"

"I wasn't clear enough? Give me your phone".

"Why do you need my phone?"

"Hey, you're not the one who gets to ask questions around here" Lambert spoke, moving to stand beside Geralt. "Give him your phone".

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No." Geralt answered. "Just give it".

Valdo dug into his pocket, hesitating. "How do I know that Roman hasn't sent you? Tell me who are yo-"

His words were cut off by Lambert launching at him and punching him in the nose. Valdo fell on his knees, howling in pain, blood running through his fingers where he covered his face.

"What the fuck!?" Geralt shouted in Lambert's face. 

Lambert shrugged. "He wasn't cooperating!"

"YES, HE WAS!"

"No, he wasn't. You asked him three times-"

"I know what I was doing! You shouldn't- Oh, fuck-"

"Boys, boys" Eskel stepped forward, raising his hands in the air. “Let’s focus here”. He nudged Lambert with his foot. “Get up”.

Valdo was too slow for Eskel’s liking, so Eskel yanked him upwards by the collar of his shirt. “There we go”.

“I think you broke my nose” Valdo groaned, closing his eyes.

“We’ll break a lot more of that if you don’t give us your phone. Now” Geralt growled at him. He was starting to lose his patience, afraid that someone will see them if they stay for too long.

“It’s in my pocket” Valdo groaned, still holding his nose. “Left one”.

Eskel dug out Valdo’s phone from his pocket and handed it to Geralt. Geralt nodded. “Do you keep the photos anywhere else?”

Valdo opened one eye to look at him. “What photos?”

“Nudes of your exes, you disgusting prick” Eskel hissed, squeezing his shoulder painfully.

“Ow! No, no- I swear, everything’s there, I swear”.

Lambert hummed. “What if he has backed it up somewhere?”

Eskel shrugged. “Meh”. He patted Valdo on the shoulder with more force than necessary. “Doesn’t look that smart to me”.

Geralt hummed too. “PIN number?”

“4321”.

Eskel snorted, shaking his head. “Told you”.

“Alright” Geralt grunted, slipping the phone into his pocket. “Let’s get out of here”.

He was about to turn and walk away when Valdo’s question stopped him dead in his tracks.

“You’re Jask’s new guy, aren’t you?”

Geralt turned to look at him, silent.

Valdo rolled his eyes. “Oh, c’mon. Don’t play stupid with me. I recognize your voice from the parking lot”.

“Shit” Lambert muttered.

Geralt approached Valdo, standing so close to him that their noses were almost touching. Eskel was still holding Valdo in place by his shirt. Geralt took off his mask, glaring down at the man, clenching his jaw.

“If you tell anyone about this, I swear, next time you won’t be walking out of here on both of your feet”.

Valdo gulped audibly. 

“Why wait till next time?” Lambert spoke up, standing behind Geralt. “Let’s kick his ass now. Maybe then he will finally leave Jaskier alone”.

“No, wait, please” Valdo mumbled, raising his hands in the air again. “Listen, I don’t give a fuck about Jaskier. You can have him. He’s nothing more but a decent fuck”.

“Watch it” Geralt growled in his face, baring his teeth. 

“Geralt, stop” Eskel said to him. “It’s okay. Let’s go”.

Valdo continued. “Seriously, dude, I don’t want him. I won’t bother him again. I just gotta warn you, the guy’s not right in the head. Too sensitive, will fuck anyone who says something nice to him, mommy and daddy problems. Maybe get him tested before you do anything unless you want to catch an std, the guy’s a bit of a whor-”.

Geralt launched at Valdo, tackling him to the ground.

“Geralt!” Eskel and Lambert shouted.

Geralt shook the man by his shirt, banging his head on the asphalt. “DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM THAT WAY. YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WILL NEVER TRY TO HURT HIM AGAIN”.

Valdo tried to push him off and Geralt growled again, punching him in the eye. “IF YOU EVER BOTHER JASKIER AGAIN, I WILL BEAT YOU INTO A COMA. I ASKED YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? ”

Valdo nodded, breathless. Geralt growled and punched him again, splitting his knuckles.

“Shit” Eskel mumbled, looking over his shoulder. “Two cars. Could be cops. Geralt, let’s go!” Lambert and Eskel pulled a raging Geralt off Valdo, dragging him back to the car. Valdo sat up, coughing violently. 

“He’ll live” Lambert muttered, looking back at Geralt. “What the fuck was that? I thought you said no violence”. 

“Yeah” Eskel agreed. “What happened? You almost lost it ther-”

“Fuck off” Geralt hissed, shaking off their hands from his shoulders. “Let’s get the fuck out of here”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Geralt, what are you doing?


	14. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another update! Sorry it took a little longer, I have a crazy schedule now. Maybe I'll switch to twice-a-week updates. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!  
> Song-title-reference: Bad Decisions//The Strokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of anxiety and meds for anxiety, panic attack. (but the boys are being really sweet and helpful about it).
> 
> Also, thanks to @HobbitInSpirit for giving me an idea for how Lambert tells his brothers about Triss. It's in the comments of chapter 12 and I just found it hilarious.

Geralt drove silently.

His brothers exchanged worried looks between themselves, neither of them ready to break the awkward silence. None of them understood what happened back at the alley behind the club, not even Geralt.

Geralt's right knuckle was still bleeding. He clutched the wheel hard, his eyes sharp and his blood boiling.

He knew he lost control.

He knew this was bad.

They managed to slip away before anyone noticed them, but there was no guarantee this thing wouldn’t come back later and bite them on the ass.

He didn’t want to think about his brothers getting in trouble because of him. He didn’t want to think of Ciri finding out what he did. He definitely didn’t want to think about Jaskier now.

This was wrong.

All of it.

He shouldn't have gone to the club in the first place. It was none of his business. He should've listened to Eske-

Geralt’s thoughts were cut off by Lambert putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you oka- Damn. That hand’s really bleeding. We should put something on it”.

Eskel nodded in agreement, opening the glovebox. “I remember you had a first aid kit here. Or is it in the trunk?”

Geralt sighed, his eyes still fixed on the road. "It’s in the trunk. I’m fine, I’ll deal with it when I get home”. He paused, glancing sideways at his brothers. “And stop staring at me".

Lambert snorted. "Pff. You can't just expect us to ignore what happened back there”.

“Well, then you should try harder” Geralt barked at him, gripping the wheel harder, his knuckles turning white.

Eskel gave him a sympathetic look. “Maybe we should pull over?”

“Lambert’s house is just ten minutes awa-”

“Pull over. I don’t think you should be driving now”.

Geralt glared at him. “I’m fine-”

“Your hands are literally shaking. For the sake of us not getting killed today, pull over”. Eskel’s voice was soft, as he placed a hand on Geralt’s arm. Geralt found his touch soothing. Feeling suddenly very sluggish, Geralt decided not to argue with him. He pulled over beside a park, his hands dropping heavily in his lap.

Eskel turned to look at Lambert. “Get the first aid kit. And some water. Hurry”.

Lambert obeyed, climbing out of the car. He returned a few minutes later, with a first aid kit and a bottle of water he bought at a supermarket nearby.

Geralt was staring ahead with a blank look in his eyes, breathing heavily.

Eskel squeezed his shoulder soothingly. “Hey. Hey. It’s okay. You’re here, we’re here. We’ll figure it out. Here, drink this”. He handed Geralt the bottle of water and Geralt took it with a shaky hand, barely mouthing it before handing it back to Eskel.

“I can’t drink anything now. I feel sick”.

Eskel sighed, rubbing his back in soothing circles. “Alright. Take deep breaths. Focus on my voice. You know where we are?”

“In my car. Near the park”.

Eskel nodded with a small smile. “That’s right. Want to go outside? Maybe some fresh air-”.

“No.” Geralt replied, closing his eyes. He exhaled sharply through his nose, dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

“Alright” Eskel said softly. “Alright. We’ll stay here then. Just breathe. Do you want me to keep talking?”

“No” Geralt muttered back, taking deep, shaky breaths. “Just give me a minute”.

Eskel nodded silently, dropping his hand from Geralt’s shoulder. Lambert leaned in to whisper in Eskel’s ear. “He still taking his meds?”

Eskel glanced at him, shrugging and shaking his head lightly. He took the first aid kit from Lambert and pulled Geralt’s hand to rest on his knees and started cleaning and bandaging it. Eskel’s gentle touch and the sting of the rubbing alcohol helped to ease Geralt’s thoughts.

After Eskel was done, the three of them sat in silence for a couple of seconds, until Geralt opened his eyes and sighed quietly.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Let’s go”. He reached for the keys in the ignition and was stopped by Eskel grabbing him by the hand.

“Maybe Eskel should drive” Lambert said, peering at Geralt’s face.

Geralt was silent for another moment, before nodding faintly. “Yeah, fine” He mumbled.

Eskel gave him a small smile. “You need anything? Water?”

Geralt shook his head.

“What about your meds?”

“Don’t have them here”.

“Are you even taking them?” Lambert asked, before getting elbowed in the ribs by Eskel. “Ow! What, I just asked him a question!”.

“Yeah, I am.” Geralt said weakly, closing his eyes again. “Just… Not in the past two weeks or so”.

Eskel blinked at him, leaning in slightly. “...Why?”

“Didn’t have time to get them. From the pharmacy”. Geralt muttered back, not meeting his eyes.

Eskel sighed, glancing briefly at Lambert, before looking back at Geralt. His voice was quiet and soft as he spoke. “Alright. We’ll get you your meds first thing tomorrow morning. And next time you have a problem getting them, just ask me or Lambert. We’re here for you”.

“Yeah” Lambert agreed, nodding.

Geralt exhaled sharply again. “Yeah. That’s the problem. You’re always here for me. I drag you into every little fucking thing. It’s like I can’t do anything on my own anymore. Ciri and the school and now Jaskier-”

“Hey, hey, hey, alright. Stop right there”. Lambert raised his hand in the air. “I’ll have none of that bullshit. We love Ciri. I love spending time with her, and in fact, I do it even when you don’t need us to watch her or something. She’s my niece and I’m crazy about her. Hell, most of the time I don’t even want to bring her back to you. Just take her to my house and raise her as my own”.

Eskel smiled. “Same. Being with Ciri really makes me want to have kids, too. Or adopt one”.

Lambert elbowed Eskel with a mischievous grin. “Well hey, you can adopt Dara”.

Eskel rolled his eyes. “Shut up”.

Geralt huffed quietly, shaking his head with a smile. “I don’t know about adopting… But you and Angie do look good together”.

“Thanks, but can we please talk about that like, not now?”

“Why not?” Lambert asked with a smirk. “Are you in lov-”

“We went out on like, two dates” Eskel cut him off with a glare. “I have no idea where it will go. And how Dara will react to… Us. So until she talks to him, there’s nothing to say”.

“Dara likes you,” Geralt said, finally turning to look at Eskel. “Heard him talking about you a lot. Thinks you’re really cool. His words, not mine”.

Eskel snorted. “Yeah, he likes me. As Ciri’s uncle. I’m not sure he’ll like me as his mother’s boyfriend. And besides, his father is still around-”

“Haven't they been divorced for almost five years?” Lambert asked, furrowing his brows.

“Yeah, but-”

“Then it shouldn't bother you. You’re not getting in the middle of anythi-”

“It’s just” Eskel cut him off sharply, raising his hand. “Complicated. We need time to figure stuff out. Until then, please don’t act weird around her”.

Lambert leaned back in his seat, raising his eyebrows and still smiling. “Alright then. I’ll be the best man at both your weddings, just saying”.

Geralt turned his head to look at him, furrowing his brows. “What?”

“Oh, c’mon Geralt. It’s plain as day”. Lambert titled his head to the side, his smile growing bigger. “You like the bubbly teacher”.

“Lambert” Eskel growled at him, glaring. “Don-”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I don’t like Jaskier” Geralt huffed, looking away. He was a terrible liar.

“You’re a terrible liar” Lambert remarked. “But it’s okay. I think he’s a good guy. You two will be-”

“Lambert”.

“You’re talking nonsense now. He’s Ciri’s teacher”.

“For this year”.

“Lambert!”

“And you know what, I think he likes you too. Eskel told me- Ow!” Lambert cried as Eskel cuffed him on the ear, gritting his teeth. “Enough! What the fuck are you doing, he just had a panic atta-”

“What did he tell you?” Geralt turned to stare at Eskel, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Eskel blinked at him, suddenly at a loss of words. “Um, well… He just asks about you all the time. Talks about how… Amazing you are, and stuff like that. Smiles when he says your name. It’s pretty obvious”.

Geralt looked away, staring down at his hands. He had no idea what to do with the information Eskel just shared with him. And why wasn’t it making him happy? “Hmm. That could mean anything”.

“Oh, c’mon”.

Geralt chuckled bitterly. “Doesn’t matter, anyway. I screwed up tonight, big time. He’s gonna hate me after this”.

Lambert jumped in his seat, incredulous. “Wha- No! He’s gonna love you!”

“Wha- he beat his ex half to death!” Eskel snapped at Lambert, before realizing what he was saying. “Fuck.” He muttered, glancing at Geralt worriedly. “Sorry. I meant-”

“You’re right” Geralt said quietly, staring ahead. “I really shouldn’t have done that. He just… He pissed me off. And the things he did to Jaskier… Fuck. I shouldn’t have gone there in the first place”.

“Hey” Lambert leaned forward. “You got his phone, right? That’s it. Just give it to Jaskier and he’ll be happy, the end. I know I’d be”.

“I should’ve talked to him first”.

“Yeah” Eskel agreed, glancing at Lambert disapprovingly. “You should’ve”. Lambert was about to say something, when Eskel put a hand over his mouth, unfazed. “But it’s not too late to fix that. To be honest, I don’t know if I would’ve acted differently. That guy was a major dick. Talk to Jaskier, give him the phone, explain yourself and apologize. I’m sure he’ll understand”.

He dropped his hand from Lambert’s mouth. Lambert glared at him for a second, before turning back to Geralt. “I still think you did nothing wrong here, but whatever. Yeah, talk to him. Even if he gets mad, he’ll forgive you quickly for bringing him the phone”.

“Yeah” Eskel nodded. “Just talk to him. Alright?”

Geralt considered their words for a moment. “...I guess”.

Eskel grinned, clapping Geralt’s shoulder. “Good. And don’t worry about today. Could’ve happened to anyone. Fuck, I wanted to punch that guy, too. I still think Jaskier should report him to the police”.

“That’s his business”.

“Of course. I’m just saying, he shouldn’t be walking around freely. Anyway, the prick will live, we got his phone, and nobody saw us. And even if someone did, we had the masks on. Well, most of us”. Eskel glanced briefly at Lambert, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go home?”

“Yeah” Geralt nodded faintly. He started to feel a little better.

They switched seats and Geralt sunk back into the passenger’s seat, closing his eyes. He was feeling really tired. He heard Lambert snorting behind him.

“Gotta admit, even with everything that happened today, things went rather smoothly. We make a sick team”.

“Yeah, we do, actually” Eskel agreed, starting the engine.

“We should do this for a living. Start a gang or something. We’ll be like that cartoon Ciri likes. What’s it called? “Winx”?”

“Those fairies? Yeah, it’s Winx”.

“Those are some badass fairies”.

“No, wait, I think you mean Witch”.

“It’s Winx” Geralt muttered, growing tired by their conversation.

Lambert jumped in his seat again. “That’s it! We’ll be the Witches! But like the dude version. The Witchers!”.

Eskel laughed and Geralt rolled his eyes.

“The Witchers. Sounds good, actually”.

“Oh my god”.

“I’ll get us matching patches”.

“Please don’t” Geralt mumbled, but he was smiling now. His brothers had an impressive talent for making him feel better in the shortest time possible.

Eskel looked at Lambert through the rearview mirror. “By the way, what took you so long back there in the club? We waited for you for almost twenty minutes”.

Lambert’s eyes lit up as he leaned forward in his seat, smiling brightly. “Oh, so I met this girl-”

Geralt and Eskel groaned loudly, not even looking at Lambert as he started telling them excitedly about Triss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three, though. *sighs dreamily*


	15. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt decides to bring Valdo's phone to Jaskier. Things go a little less well than expected.  
> Song title reference: Under Pressure//Queen, David Bowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: one really anxious Geralt.

Geralt asked if they could stop by Jaskier's place on their way home.

His brothers exchanged looks, Lambert shrugging and Eskel pressing his lips. Eskel looked sideways at Geralt.

"So you want to give him the phone now? Isn't it a little late?"

"It's nine-thirty".

“Yeah, but- Okay. But… Are you sure it’s a good idea? You just had a pani-”.

“I’m fine” Geralt grumbled, staring out the car’s window. “I won’t be gone for long. Just want to get it over with, so I can fall asleep tonight. Can’t have this conversation at Ciri’s school”.

“Geralt…”

“Either you take me there or I get off here and go there myself”.

Eskel sighed. His older brother could be stubborn as a bull sometimes, there was no use in arguing with him when he was like this. He just hoped that Geralt talking to Jaskier now wouldn’t make things worse. He had no doubt Jaskier would be pissed. But he’s a school teacher, he should know how to explain himself calmly, without hurting Geralt’s feelings too much. Right?

“Fine. What’s the address?”

***

Eskel stopped the car a couple of houses after where Jaskier lived. Neither Eskel nor Lambert dared to ask how Geralt knew the teacher’s address. Geralt was secretly glad he didn’t need to tell them the club story. Before Geralt climbed out of the car, Lambert handed him his black hoodie. Geralt looked at him, confused.

“Better wipe off fingerprints, in case, you know”. Lambert explained himself.

Geralt rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Jaskier won’t go to the police”.

Lambert glared at him. “How the fuck do you know? You met him barely a month ago-”

“Alright” Eskel raised his hand, interrupting Lambert. “Break it up. Geralt, because we’re all at risk here, I’m gonna have to agree with Lambert. Don’t get this wrong, Jaskier is a great guy, I don’t think he would say anything. But, you know… Better safe than sorry”.

Geralt stared at them for another moment, before grabbing the hoodie from Lambert’s hands and sighing deeply. “Whatever” he muttered. He climbed out of the car, pulling his own hood over his head, and started walking towards Jaskier’s house.

It was a quiet, clear, and chilly night. A cold breeze blew in Geralt’s face, carrying red and yellow leaves in his direction, some of them getting stuck in Geralt’s long, silver hair. Despite the cool weather, Geralt started to feel very hot. He wanted to peel off his hoodie, feeling himself starting to sweat already. His heart was hammering in his chest as he climbed the first steps to Jaskier’s house.

He stood in front of the closed door for what seemed like an eternity, listening to the sounds coming from inside the house. He heard a cat meow and someone speaking in a hushed voice, probably Jaskier, but other than that it was quiet. He raised his left hand, knuckles hovering over the smooth wooden surface.

Geralt felt his heart throbbing in his throat. _Don’t think_ , he told himself. _You always think and then do nothing. Just tell him what happened, apologize. Tell him how you feel._

_Don’t think, speak._

He knocked three times, a little louder than he intended to. He started to feel nauseous. Damn, since when did a simple conversation make him feel so nervous?

Geralt waited patiently for Jaskier to answer the door, shifting from one foot to the other. He heard Jaskier’s melodic, although a little muffled voice, coming in from inside the house.

“Wonder who that can be at this hour… C’mon, Frodo, get off my lap, I need to get up. C’mon”. Geralt heard another meowing sound and something that sounded like cat feet landing on a carpet. He smiled to himself, imagining Jaskier snuggled up on the couch with the two big, fluffy cats. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ll give you your treat, alright? Hey- Stop eating Simba’s tail! No- Bad cat!”.

Geralt heard another shuffling sound and then Jaskier’s voice again, this time a little louder. “Coming!”.

Geralt gulped, his nausea getting worse by the second. He briefly imagined Jaskier opening the door, standing in front of him in a loose T-shirt and sweatpants, his hair a little ruffled, and his beautiful, blue eyes wide in confusion.

Geralt suddenly forgot all that he wanted to say to him. How could he possibly explain what he was doing on Jaskier’s doorstep at ten PM, after beating the shit out of the man’s ex and bringing his phone to Jaskier? All after Jaskier told him not to get involved in his business. 

Geralt started to think. And then he panicked.

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit._

Geralt wanted to run away. He stared at Valdo's phone in his hands, not knowing what to do with it. He wiped the fingerprints off it on his way to Jaskier’s house. Should he leave it here? But then explaining things to Jaskier would be even harder. Should he take the phone with him? No, but then Jaskier might wonder why didn’t Geralt bring the phone to him right away. What if Jaskier would think that Geralt looked through Valdo’s phone and saw Jaskier’s pic- No, no, no, no, no.

Geralt regretted not listening to Eskel (again). His brother was right, he wasn’t ready to do this.

The sound of rattling keys made Geralt’s heart drop to his feet.

“Who is it?” Jaskier called from behind the door.

“Fuck” Geralt muttered to himself and turned to run. He dropped the phone in front of the door without a second thought. Geralt leaped and hid behind Jaskier’s car, which was parked in front of the house. He felt like he was about to throw up.

Geralt raised his head, peering at the front door. It opened a second later, a yellow ray of light illuminating the small porch. Geralt ducked his head, cursing himself again. He waited for another moment before looking up again, careful as he could.

Jaskier’s head peeked out from behind the door, looking around, confused. “Hello?” he called again, turning his head to look at both sides. Valdo’s phone was lying right in front of Jaskier’s feet, but Jaskier didn’t seem to notice it. Geralt really hoped he wouldn’t. He’d bring the phone tomorrow after school and explain to Jaskier everything, like a proper adult.

Jaskier took a step backward, beginning to close the door. Geralt felt the tension leaving his shoulders. And then Jaskier looked down at his feet.

_Shit._

Jaskier paused, staring at the object lying in front of his front door. He slowly bent down and picked up Valdo’s phone, staring at it in shock. Jaskier opened the door fully, walking out into the cool night air, turning the phone over in his hands.

Geralt realized there was no way Jaskier could see him, hiding behind his car in the dark of the street, so he didn’t duck his head this time.

Jaskier looked just as Geralt imagined him. He was wearing a dark grey, baggy T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, hanging a little loose over his slim, but muscular body. His feet were bare, his brown hair slightly ruffled, falling over his eyes. He looked unbelievably beautiful like this.

Jaskier raised his head, taking a few steps forward and looking around again. “Hello? Is there anyone out here?” Jaskier called into the dark. Geralt couldn’t read the expression on his face. Jaskier didn’t look pissed. But he didn’t look happy, either. He looked mostly surprised and very, very confused. There was something else there in his expression, but Geralt couldn’t understand what it was.

Jaskier looked down at Valdo’s phone in his hands, staring at it in disbelief. He glanced briefly at the street again, before turning around and walking back into his house. The door shut behind him with a soft click.

Geralt dropped to sit on the road, leaning his back against Jaskier’s car and closing his eyes. Taking slow and deep breaths, Geralt tried to calm his racing heart.

_Idiot_. He thought to himself. _You’re a fucking idiot._

Suddenly feeling very tired and sleepy, Geralt slowly got up on his feet and started to walk away. He decided he could deal with the consequences of his actions tomorrow. Now he just wanted to get back home, crawl into his bed, and fall asleep.

Geralt quickly walked back to his truck with a heavy heart. His brothers were waiting for him in the car, laughing and singing off-key to a Queen and David Bowie song, which was playing on the radio.

_“Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

_Under pressure that burns a building down_

_Splits a-”_

They paused their singing as Geralt opened the truck’s door, climbing into the passenger’s seat quietly. 

“Hey,” Eskel greeted him with a smile, turning the radio down. “You’re back quickly. How’d it go?”

“Fine.” Geralt muttered back, sinking further into his seat and looking out the window.

“See, I told you it’d be fine!” Lambert grinned, clapping Geralt on the shoulder. “What did he say? Was he mad?”

“No.” Geralt answered, without looking at his brother. “Let’s go home”.

Eskel and Lambert exchanged another worried look between themselves. Eskel cleared his throat quietly. 

“Hey, you sure everything’s okay? You look a little-”

“Don’t” Geralt hissed back at him, feeling himself getting angry again. This was bad, he knew he really shouldn’t take his anger out on his brothers. He just wanted to get home, where he could be alone with his thoughts, as fast as possible. “Just drive”.

Eskel stared silently at him for a long moment, before sighing and starting the car. “Whatever you say. We’re here for you when you’re ready to talk”.

“Yeah” Lambert agreed, nodding his head. “We are”.

Geralt didn’t respond to their words. Instead, he leaned in and turned up the radio again, looking for anything that could distract him from his thoughts right now.

The same damn song was playing over the radio. 

_“ 'Cause love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the night_

_And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves under pressure_

_Under pressure_

_Pressu-”_

Why did it sometimes feel like life enjoyed laughing at him specifically?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter, but hey, a second update in the past three days! hope you liked it! be prepared, our boys are going to have a serious talk.


	16. Strange Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier tries to figure out who brought him Valdo's phone.  
> Song title reference: Strange Mercy//St. Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Had a crazy week, sorry you had to wait a little longer for an update.

Closing the door behind himself, Jaskier walked over to the couch in the living room, plopping down on it heavily.

He immediately unlocked the phone in his hands, searching through it eagerly. It had no password or PIN. Weird, Jaskier thought to himself. He knew that his ex always kept his phone locked with a code. So there is no possible chance this could be-

Yep, this was it. This was Valdo’s phone. And those were definitely Jaskier’s pictures, staring back at him from the screen. Jaskier locked the phone, dropping it onto his chest with a heavy sigh. He laid his head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

What the hell is going on?, Jaskier asked himself. Did Valdo suddenly have a change of heart and have decided to stop acting like a jerk? Even the thought of it seemed unlikely. Although…

Jaskier unlocked the phone again, scrolling through Valdo’s messages. He just needed to check something. Jaskier frowned at the screen. Of course. Valdo sent texts to a lot of unsaved numbers, both men and women. Valdo was sexting strangers even before he and Jaskier broke up.

Jaskier didn’t feel like this was shocking news for him. But more importantly, he didn’t feel like he even cared. For the first time in a long time, Jaskier wasn’t hurt by Valdo’s erratic behavior. This new feeling was freeing and refreshing.

So it definitely wasn’t Valdo who decided to return Jaskier his pictures. This kind of gesture didn’t suit Valdo and he would at least delete all the embarrassing text messages before giving his phone to Jaskier.

So who was it that was trying to help Jaskier?

Jaskier blinked in realization.

Geralt?

He shook his head, slightly frowning. No, not possible. Jaskier met Geralt barely a month ago, but he already knew the man well enough to assume that Geralt wouldn’t get involved in this kind of business voluntarily. Geralt had a good heart, but he also had enough on his plate to go and confront some Jaskier’s ex. It just didn’t seem like his style. Sure, he listened to Jaskier when he was upset today and did his best to comfort him, but he and Geralt weren’t exactly what one would call “friends”.

Although Jaskier really hoped to become his friend someday. Being around Geralt just did good to Jaskier.

The way the phone was delivered also pointed at the fact that this wasn’t Geralt’s job. Before opening the door, Jaskier heard fast-moving footsteps, as if someone was running away. Whoever this was who brought Jaskier Valdo’s phone, it seemed like he regretted coming here and didn’t want to be seen.

It was hard to think that person could be Geralt.

Geralt was calm and confident. He was tough and rational, in a way that Jaskier admired. Even when something unpleasant happened, Geralt mostly kept his cool and took control of the situation. He didn’t look like someone who could panic and run away (not that there was anything wrong with that, Jaskier thought. He’d probably panic and run away, too).

Geralt had a steady and calculated personality, something that Jaskier often wished to have also. Jaskier admired the man’s strength. And as nice as it would be to think that Geralt would go through all this trouble only to help Jaskier…

This wasn’t Geralt.

Jaskier shook his head again. He should be glad this wasn’t Geralt’s job. If it was, Jaskier would probably be very angry with him. Although… it was hard to imagine it now, being angry at Geralt for trying to hel- Stop thinking like that, he told himself. You specifically told him not to do anything. If he’d gone and did something anyway, that would be him disrespecting your boundaries. You had enough of people like that in the past.

Geralt isn’t your savior, and thank God to that, cause you don’t need him as one.

But if Geralt wasn’t the one who brought him Valdo’s phone, then who did? Jaskier didn’t remember telling anyone else about Valdo’s threats.

He didn’t even share that information with Triss, and he shared almost everything with Triss. Even the club incident and his not-so-subtle crush on one of his student’s dad. But Jaskier didn’t tell Triss about Valdo’s intentions to share Jaskier’s intimate pictures. Mostly because Jaskier felt ashamed of himself about sending out those photos in the first place. He knew Triss wouldn’t judge him, but he couldn’t help not to judge himself.

Jaskier blamed himself for a lot of things that weren’t his fault.

Maybe it was one of Valdo’s friends? Jaskier was on good terms with some of them, a few even told him that Valdo doesn’t deserve someone like him. Maybe Valdo told them about his intentions and one of the guys decided to stand up for Jaskier and bring him Valdo’s phone? But why would any of them go through such trouble for Jaskier? It didn’t make sense.

Not knowing what to do, Jaskier reached for his own phone. He needed to talk to Triss. Unlocking his phone, Jaskier saw that he received a text message from Triss, from about an hour ago.

Can I call after my shift? I finish at 10. Met this really cute guy with a stripper’s name, need your advice.

Jaskier chuckled at the text, dialing Triss’s number. It was a quarter past ten.

When Triss answered his call, there was a lot of noise and police sirens in the background. Jaskier sat up on the couch, his eyes wide.

“Triss? Are you okay?”

“Yeah” Triss raised her voice, so Jaskier could hear her over the phone. ”Wait a minute, I’m heading out”.

“Alright” Jaskier fumbled nervously with the fabric of his T-shirt.

Triss’s voice came up on the phone again, this time without the noise in the background. “Hey”.

“Hey” Jaskier breathed. “What the hell was that? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. Just another bar fight, someone called the police. I’m alright”.

“Okay” Jaskier sighed, dropping his head back onto the couch. “How was your shift?”

“Fucking horrible”.

“Thought there was a cute guy?”

“Yeah, but there were a lot of pricks, too. The fucking policeman told me that I was “too pretty to work at a place like this”. Fucker couldn’t take his damn eyes off my cleavage".

Jaskier frowned. “What a jerk”.

“I’m seriously thinking about quitting and going back to work at the vet clinic”.

“Why not, actually? You really liked that job”.

“No tips, less money”.

“Right”.

“Maybe you could get me a job at your school, teaching music or something. I could help with that dad crush of yours”. Jaskier could hear the smile in her voice.

“Mhmm”.

There was a brief pause. “Are you okay?”. Triss immediately knew there was something wrong. Jaskier usually laughed or got annoyed by Triss teasing him about his crush.

Jaskier sighed, closing his eyes. “Yeah”.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Please”.

“I’m here”.

Jaskier told her about the photos and Valdo’s threats and Valdo’s phone appearing on his doorstep. Triss listened to him silently. After Jaskier finished his story, there was another brief pause. “Oh, shit” Triss mumbled.

“What?”

Triss groaned quietly. “Ugh, I think I know who did it”.

Jaskier frowned slightly at the ceiling. “You do?”

Triss groaned again. “Okay, listen. I didn’t want to tell you this, because I didn’t think that you needed to know. I wanted to help put some distance between you and Valdo, after all that prick had done-”

“Triss. What’s going on?”

“The cute guy that came to the club today came because he hit Valdo’s car. Valdo stormed out and the guy followed after him. They found him in the alley soon afterwards, somebody beat the shit out of him”.

Jaskier sat up, wide-eyed again. “WHAT!? Is he-”

“Stop it, he’s fine. They took him to the hospital, but he was yelling and cursing the whole time-”.

“He’s at the hospital?? Oh my gosh!”.

“Jaskier”. Triss half-growled. “Don’t”.

“Triss, somebody fucking attacked hi-”

“He’s fine. Besides, knowing him, he probably deserved it”.

“Triss!”.

“Oh, c’mon!”.

“What was the guy’s name, the one who came to talk to you?”

“Why do I hear keys rattling?”

“Triss, please, what was his name-”

“Jaskier. Please. I’m not telling you shit right now. You are not going to visit Valdo”.

“I-”.

“No”.

“But-”

“No”.

“Listen”.

“N-o. Darling, you listen. I know you feel sad and lonely after the breakup, I’ve been there, too. And I know you may still have feelings for him and think that you can fix him. But guess what? You can’t. And you shouldn’t”.

“Triss, this is not about our relationship, somebody attacked him”.

“So?”

“What do you mean-”

“Jaskier, he’s fine. You shouldn’t worry about him the way you do. You just told me that he fucking threatened you with revenge porn. How are you not pissed at him?”

Jaskier stopped pacing around the room. “I am. I just… He was attacked because of me”.

“No, he wasn’t. He was attacked because he acted like a fucking idiot”.

“But the phone-”.

“Did you send somebody out to bring it?”.

Jaskier remembered his conversation with Geralt at the school. “No”.

“Then it’s not your fault. And by the way, I would”.

“Triss-”

“I’m coming over”.

Jaskier blinked. “What?”

“I’ll be at your place in twenty. Don’t trust you to be by yourself now. We can watch “John Wick” again”.

“You really don’t have to-”.

“Jaskier. Are you alright?”

Jaskier thought about her question for a moment. “No”.

“Then I’m coming over”.

Jaskier sighed, smiling fondly. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving”.

“Want me to make pasta?”

“You know me too well”.

***

Triss came to Jaskier’s place with a gallon of ice cream, making the man burst out in laughter. After Triss ate, she plopped down on the couch, picking up one of Pricilla’s cats. Frodo meowed loudly, trying to break free from her hold. Triss grinned at the cat, placing a kiss on his head and letting him go. “Arsehole. When is she coming back?” Jaskier shrugged. “She was supposed to be back on Monday, but she’s probably staying at Stockholm till next week”.

Triss frowned slightly. “You’re too nice to your exes”.

Jaskier gave her a pointed look, tilting his head to the side with a small smile. “Priscilla and I are good friends”.

“Bullshit”.

“That’s the truth. Some people can be on good terms with their exes, you know. Not all of us are Triss Merigold who threw her ex-boyfriend’s clothes in a garbage bag out the window”.

Triss laughed. “Oh c’mon, he flirted with my little sister!”

“I didn’t say he didn’t deserve it”.

Triss rolled her eyes fondly. “At least she’s paying you for all the cat food and medicines?”

“Yeah. Why does it worry you so much?”

“Cause I don’t like that bitch”.

“Priscilla is a very kind and sweet pers-”

“She’s a snobby bitch. I don’t like snobby bitches. The reason she broke up with you was ridi-”

“Is our personal business” Jaskier corrected her, still smiling. “And I’m glad it happened, actually. We have more chemistry as friends than as a couple. You know that, I told you”.

“Whatever. Still don’t get why you have to watch over her cats”.

“She asked me for help and I didn’t mind. I love cats”.

“Cats are arseholes”.

“You think everybody are arseholes”.

“No, I don’t. I like you, don’t I?”.

“Have to say, I’m honored. Her majesty Triss Merigo-”

Triss kicked at his shin and Jaskier stumbled back, laughing. He turned around and went to the kitchen. “Tea?”

“Yes, please”.

“Coming up. So… Are you going to tell me about that guy in the club?”

“There’s nothing to tell. It was the first time I met him. Looked pretty sweet and innocent to me. Surprised he had anything to do with beating Valdo”.

Jaskier put the kettle on. “You remember what he looked like? Or a name?” He called from the kitchen.

“Not really. He wore a hat. I think he had red hair? Or maybe it was blonde”

Jaskier sighed in relief. Not Geralt, then.

“Oh, and he had the weirdest fucking name. He called himself Lambert”.

Jaskier froze in his place. He slowly turned around to look at Triss, who was still lying on the couch, swapping channels on the TV.

Jaskier blinked at her. “What?”

“I know, right? What kind of name is “Lambert”?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter our boys are going to have *the talk*.


	17. A Day in The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier deals with his feelings after finding out that it was Geralt who brought him Valdo's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic is already 40k words long. Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting, you have no idea how happy it makes me. I enjoy writing this fic so much, it helps me feel a lot better after a shitty day. And knowing that it also makes other people smile, makes me feel so amazing. Thank you <3.  
> Song-title-reference: A Day in The Life//Beatle

Jaskier wrapped his coat tighter around himself, shifting from one foot to the other.

It was freezing outside. 

He smiled and greeted warmly the students and parents passing by him, trying to stop himself from shivering. He really should get warmer clothes. Biting the inside of his cheek, Jaskier managed to suppress a yawn. He barely got any sleep last night. Triss fell asleep on his couch at around four in the morning and Jaskier went to bed soon afterwards.

They spent the whole night talking, deciding on how to act in case someone comes asking questions about Valdo. Triss didn’t tell the policeman at the club any details about Lambert. “He looked nice” She shrugged, explaining herself to Jaskier. “Didn’t want to get him in trouble. Figured Valdo probably deserved it. I said I didn’t remember what he looked like and that he didn’t tell me his name”.

“Alright” Jaskier nodded. “Good. So we stick to our version of what happened, and nobody gets in trouble”.

Triss gave him a cheeky smile, tilting her head slightly to the side. “Damn, Jask. You really like this guy, don’t you?”. 

Jaskier sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. “That’s not the thing. I just don’t want anyone getting arrested because of me”. He plopped down on the couch beside Triss, leaning backwards. “Honestly, I don’t know what to feel right now”.

Triss pressed her lips, staring at Jaskier intently. “Are you mad at him?”

Jaskier took a moment to reply. “I guess?”

Triss nodded. “Good. You should be. I’d be worried if you were completely okay with what he did”. Jaskier turned his head to look at her. “Why? Because he or one of his brothers punched Valdo? I thought you said that was a good thing”.

Triss shook her head, pressing her lips again. “No, idiot. Valdo should’ve gotten his ass kicked a long time ago. I’m worried about something else”. She shifted in her seat, turning to face Jaskier. “I’m worried about you specifically telling him not to do something and him going and doing it anyway. That’s a big no-no, especially for a guy that knows you for like what? Two weeks?”.

“A month” Jaskier corrected her, staring across the room. His head was swimming.

Triss rolled her eyes. “Whatever. That’s still not right”.

“Mhmm”.

“A red flag”.

“I know”.

“Good. Then talk to him about it”.

Jaskier turned his head, frowning in confusion. “What? You just said-”

“I just said” Triss interrupted him, raising her eyebrows. “That what he did wasn’t exactly the right way to handle things. It doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s a bad guy. Besides”. She gave Jaskier a small smile, as she continued speaking. “I kinda like him a little for punching Valdo and bringing you your photos. Just when I thought that Valdo couldn’t have been more of an ass, there he goes and proves me wrong me again. I hope they broke his nose”.

Jaskier chuckled lightly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “You’re saying that just because you think his brother is hot”. When Triss didn’t respond to his joke, Jaskier turned his head to look at her. Triss was glaring at him. “Kidding!” Jaskier said, raising his eyebrows.

Triss huffed, rolling her eyes again. “Just talk to him”.

“And tell him what?”

Triss gave him a mischievous smile, before pressing both hands to her chest and dropping herself across Jaskier’s lap. Jaskier stared down at her with wide eyes as she spoke dramatically towards the ceiling.

“Oh, Geralt! Baby! I appreciate you trying to be my knight in shining armor, but that was a very unnecessary, dick move! Now that we got that clear, all I want is your big, strong, muscular arms wrapped around my-”

Jaskier shoved her off with a hand to her face and Triss fell back onto the couch, roaring in laughter. Jaskier was laughing, too, shaking his head. “You’re the worst”.

“You love me”.

“Unfortunately, I do”.

Triss gave him a bright smile. “Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel about what he did and about your feelings for him”.

Jaskier frowned slightly. “That’s not an option. I’m his daughter’s teacher”.

“Only for this year”.

“I’m not risking my job for a guy”.

Triss rolled her eyes for the third time. “I didn’t tell you to risk your job, dumbass. I said that you should talk to him. Maybe you could figure something out”.

“Like what?”

Triss shrugged. “I don’t know. Be friends or something? Until the end of the school year”.

“I’m not sure that he’s even interested in me. I don’t know him”.

“Then get to know him. If you want to, of course. And I’m pretty sure he likes you, too”. Triss looked aside, raising her eyebrows comically. “Just a hunch”. 

Jaskier sighed, staring at his hands in his lap. “I don’t know what I want anymore”.

“Don’t rush yourself into anything you don’t feel like going into” Triss reassured him. “You just got out of a very toxic relationship. It’s okay to take a break from dating. Clear your head and all that”. Jaskier nodded silently. Triss continued. “Just, and don’t take this as a bad thing, you’ve been babbling about this guy for the past few weeks. I can tell that you really like him. You shouldn’t prevent yourself from having good things”.

Jaskier turned to look at her. “But what if he’s not a good thing?”

Triss shrugged. “Then fuck him. I’ll kick his ass myself, then”. After Jaskier finished laughing, Triss continued speaking. “But seriously, though. There’s only one way to find out. Talk to him. If you want to. Again, don’t do anything you don’t feel like doing”.

Jaskier nodded. Triss made him feel a whole lot better, but he was even more confused than before. “Thanks”.

Triss grinned at him. “Sure. Besides, if Geralt’s as half as hot as his brother, I might even be jealous”.

Jaskier chuckled. “So…” He bumped his shoulder into Triss’s playfully. “What are you going to tell him when he calls you?”

“Oh, I gave him the wrong number”.

Jaskier blinked at her. “What?”

Triss was unfazed. “Yeah. I did that trick where I give him a number without the last digit and he needs to find the right one by dialing over and over with the different options”.

“Okay-”

“But the digits I did give him were wrong, too”.

Jaskier was really confused right now. “But, why?”

Triss shrugged. “I don’t know, I panicked. Giving some stranger my number, didn’t know shit about him. Figured he could come and find me at the club again if it’s important enough for him”.

“...But what if he just figures that you aren’t interested in him?”

Triss smiled again, stretching her arms above her head. “What if, what if. Stop asking me questions no one has the answers to. It’ll be alright”.

***

Standing in the playground and greeting the children and their parents, Jaskier couldn’t help but to glance in the direction of the parking lot every couple of minutes.

Where was he? It was almost half-past eight. What if he doesn’t come today? What if he sent his father or one of his brothers to drop Ciri off? What should Jaskier do then? Wait? Text him? Call-

Oh, there he was. 

Geralt pulled over his motorcycle at the school’s parking lot. His long, white hair was pulled back with a black rubber band, a look Jaskier had never seen on him before. It looked really good on him. Geralt helped Ciri dismount the motorcycle, without taking his own helmet off. Kneeling in front of Ciri, Geralt pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. Muttering something, Geralt gave her a quick hug, before turning his head towards the playground. Geralt’s eyes met Jaskier’s and Jaskier gave him a small smile and a wave.

Geralt nodded at him, before getting back on his feet. Ciri ran off to her friends and Geralt turned away, mounting his bike. Jaskier blinked.

Geralt drove off without a word.

***

When they got to the school, Jaskier was standing there at the playground, talking to a student and his father.

Geralt tried not to seem too obvious as he stared at him.

Jaskier looked incredible.

He was wearing a long, bright yellow coat, a colour that really suited him. He had dark trousers, a white buttoned shirt and yellow sneakers. The wind kept blowing his hair in his face and Jaskier brushed it away with long, elegant fingers. His bright, blue eyes crinkled as he smiled and his laugh was melodic and contagious.

The man was a goddamn ray of sunshine.

Geralt also noticed how Jaskier was occasionally shifting from one foot to the other, slightly shivering. He should really start wearing warmer clothes.

After helping Ciri off the bike, Geralt turned his head to look at Jaskier one more time. To his horror, Jaskier saw him and waved. The teacher was smiling at him, but it was restrained. Not like his usual bright and warm smiles.

Geralt panicked. 

What if Jaskier found out about what happened last night? And he was mad? Geralt wasn’t ready for this, he planned to talk to Jaskier himself.

He felt like Jaskier hated him already. Geralt, of course, knew that he was exaggerating, but he couldn’t help it. And the other man looking absolutely gorgeous today while Geralt had his hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and dark bags under his eyes didn’t help his anxiety.

Feeling the panic rising in his chest, Geralt got back on his bike and drove off.

He wasn’t ready to be near Jaskier now.

***

Thankfully, Jaskier worked at a job that brought him a lot of joy and a great amount of self-satisfaction. So forgetting about his personal problems for a few hours wasn’t an issue.

The uncomfortable pressure in his chest when Geralt drove off without a word wasn’t there during the day. Jaskier taught classes, ran around, played, sang and got himself covered in paint. Every kid that smiled in his class brought him a lot of joy.

The day passed rather quickly. Jaskier glanced at the clock on the wall in surprise when the last bell rang. He really was in love with his job.

After the students left, Jaskier took his time gathering his things and putting on his coat. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Jaskier walked outside into the playground. It started to rain, but it was only a drizzle. There were two teachers outside, escorting the students. Most of the children were already gone, picked up by their family. Some were still running around the playground, their parents watching them nearby.

Jaskier felt his heart drop for a second.

Geralt was here. Standing in the parking lot, leaning on his truck. He didn’t notice Jaskier walking out of the building. His head was turned to Angie and Eskel, who were standing beside him, talking and laughing loudly. Ciri and Dara were running around in the playground, chasing each other. Eskel said something, clapping Geralt on the shoulder and Geralt shook his head, closing his eyes and smiling.

Jaskier loved seeing him smile. It didn’t happen quite often, which Jaskier thought was a shame.

He still didn’t know why Geralt drove off without a word this morning. Usually, he and Jaskier spent a few minutes in the mornings together, talking and bickering in a friendly way. This was the reason why Jaskier took more and more morning duties during the week.

Even just seeing Geralt made his mornings a whole lot brighter.

Gathering up his courage and deciding that he’s tired of beating around the bush, Jaskier went straight up to where Geralt was standing. He didn’t immediately notice the two people in grey suits who were approaching Geralt’s truck from the parking lot.

When Jaskier did notice them, he slowed down his pace. A man and a woman approached Geralt, stopping right in front of him. Geralt stared at them in confusion and slight shock as they spoke. The woman reached into her pocket and raised something up in the air. 

A badge.

Jaskier froze in his place, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_Oh, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know, I promised they would talk. And they will! Just, you know... Shit happens.


	18. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerald gets in trouble. Jaskier acts fast.  
> Song-title-reference: Linger//The Cranberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little angsty, but I promise that that's the last of the angst. Next chapters will be focused on Geralt's and Jaksier's developing relationship and will be mostly fluffy.

Geralt stared at the two detectives silently. The woman who showed him her badge earlier was speaking quietly, occasionally raising her hands in the air. Eskel interrupted her, raising his voice and taking a step forward. 

“That’s a lie!” He shouted.

The other detective glared at him, reaching for the gun on his belt. “Back off”.

“No, you back off!” Eskel growled at him.

“Eskel” Geralt muttered, still staring at the woman in front of him. “It’s alright”.

Angie gently wrapped her fingers around Eskel’s arm, giving him a worried look. Eskel glanced at her before glaring back at the detectives. He muttered something under his breath and took a step backwards. Angie rubbed his arm soothingly, staring up at him.

The woman who was speaking to Geralt briefly glanced at Eskel, raising her eyebrows, before turning back to Geralt. Jaskier watched Geralt’s face as he listened to the detective. Anyone who would’ve seen Geralt for the first time, would’ve thought that the man looked unfazed.

But Jaskier knew Geralt, even if just a little. He knew that the man looked terrified. Jaskier noticed the way Geralt was glancing at Ciri, who was still playing with Dara in the playground, unaware of the new arrivers. 

Jaskier was still standing far enough for anyone to notice him. He could’ve just turned around and went back into the building, and not get himself involved in any of this. That, of course, wasn’t an option.

Taking a deep breath, Jaskier closed his eyes briefly. He already had a plan in his head. It was exactly what he and Triss talked about last night, in great detail. Jaskier just didn’t expect to use it so soon.

Opening his eyes, Jaskier took another deep breath.

And turned around.

***

Jaskier went up to one of the teachers on duty and asked her to take the children inside.

“It’s raining, we don’t want them to catch a cold” Jaskier said with a sweet smile, giving her a pointed look. “Their parents will be right there to pick them up”. The elderly art teacher, Katherine, briefly glanced at the scene in the parking lot. Turning her head back to Jaskier, she gave him a small smile. “Of course, dear. I’ll take them inside”.

“Thank you”.

Walking past Jaskier, Katherine laid a hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. “Good luck”. Jaskier smiled at her again. He and Katherine have been working together for years and they trusted each other completely. Katherine didn’t ask any questions.

Katherine gently took Ciri and Dara by the hand, asking them if they wanted to go inside and see the new paintings she painted of her birds. “You can also be the first ones to use the new watercolors” She added with a smile. Ciri and Dara followed her inside excitedly.

Jaskier didn’t miss the relieved look on Geralt’s face once he saw Katherine leading Ciri and Dara away. And then his eyes met Jaskier’s. Geralt pressed his lips, gulping, as he stared at Jaskier with wide eyes. The detective was still speaking to him, but Geralt didn’t seem to listen, looking over her shoulder at Jaskier.

Jaskier gave Geralt a small, reassuring smile, as he walked up to where they all were standing.

“…Mr. Rivia?”

Geralt blinked, looking back at the detective. “I’m sorry, what?”.

The detective repeated her question the third time, her voice calm and steady. “Do you have anyone who can take your daughter?”.

“I am her uncle” Eskel spat, clenching his fists. Angie was still rubbing his arm soothingly, staring at the ground.

“I need a legal guardian” The detective explained, still looking at Geralt. “I understood that the mother isn’t around”.

“No.” Geralt answered quietly. He felt like his was on the verge of another panic attack. It’s a good thing that his brothers got him his meds this morning.

The detective sighed quietly. “I’m sorry, Mr. Rivia, but we’re going to have to-“

“Is everything okay here?” Jaskier stopped beside the detectives, looking at them with a bright smile.

“Yes” The other detective muttered, glaring at Jaskier. “Move along”.

“I’m sorry” Jaskier said in his sweetest voice. “But you have to understand why I’m a concerned about your presence here on school grounds. I am a teacher here”. He extended his hand to the detective, who shook it coldly. “Julian Panktraz”.

Geralt blinked. Julian?

The woman suddenly turned to him and stared at him with a curious look in her eyes. “Panktraz?”

“Yes.” Jaskier nodded.

The detectives exchanged looks between themselves, slightly raising their eyebrows. The woman looked back at Jaskier, adjusting her blazer. “I’m detective Tissaia. This is detective Istredd”.

“Pleasure”.

Tissaia took a step closer to Jaskier, studying his expression carefully. “I know your father. He's a very well respected man". Jaskier tried not to cringe at the mention of his father's name. "You’re Valdo’s partner, right?”

“Ex-partner” Jaskier corrected her.

“Uh-huh. Well,” Tissaia tilted her head to the side, her eyes never leaving Jaskier’s face. “Julian, did you know that your ex-partner was brutally attacked last night? In an alley behind the “Fauna” club”.

Jaskier blinked at her, looking genuinely surprised. “Oh, no. I didn’t. That’s a shame. Is he okay?”

“Somebody broke his nose and dislocated his jaw, but other than that, he’s fine”.

Jaskier imagined Triss clapping in excitement. “I’m very sorry to hear that. Can’t say I’m really surprised though”.

Tissaia furrowed her brows slightly. “What do you mean?” 

“Um, well. You see, while Valdo and I were together, Valdo… He led a reckless lifestyle. You know, partying, drinking, bar fights. He was mean to a lot of people, punching people and harassing their girlfriends. Had quite a few enemies. That’s one of the reasons we broke up, actually”.

“Hmm” Tissaia pressed her lips. “And when exactly did you two break up?”.

Jaskier shrugged. “About two weeks ago”.

“That’s odd. Because Valdo said that you two met up last evening”.

Jaskier was unfazed. “We did. He came by here, while I was working. Wanted to get back together, I told him to go away”.

“Uh-huh. Mr. Panktraz, can we talk in private?”

“Actually, I’d rather talk here”.

The detectives exchanged looks again. Istredd shrugged. Tissaia looked back at Jaskier, her face hard and serious. “Alright. I just didn’t want to stain your reputation as a teacher in front of the other parents”.

Jaskier shrugged. “I have nothing to hide”.

“Valdo claims that after he came by to see you, you sent Mr. Rivia to beat him up”.

Jaskier chuckled. “Geralt is on my payroll? Good to know. Valdo has an overdeveloped imagination”.

“So, what happened, then?” Istredd asked, narrowing his eyes. Geralt, Eskel and Angie were staring now at Jaskier with wide eyes.

Jaskier put on his most innocent look as he shrugged, again. “Nothing. Valdo came by. Started harassing me, demanding that I get with him into his car. Geralt was there, pulled him off me. Eskel came by looking for Geralt, told Valdo to go away, too. You see, they saw that his presence was really upsetting me. They also advised me to call the police, but I refused. Didn’t want any trouble at my work”.

Tissaia nodded. “I understand. So you didn’t ask for Geralt to help you deal with Mr. Marx?”

“Why would I ask for a parent of my student to help me with a personal problem? No”.

“Okay. And what happened after Mr. Marx left?”

“We went back inside. I was on cleaning duty in the cafeteria. Geralt and Eskel offered me their help, so we stayed here until about eight-thirty”.

“It’s true” Angie said, taking a step forward, Eskel giving her a surprised look. “I was here too, with my son”.

“Alright” Tissaia nodded again, turning back to Geralt. “Mr. Marx also claims that Geralt pulled out a knife on him”.

“What!?” Jaskier, Eskel and Angie cried together.

That son of a bitch.

Geralt frowned. “That’s not true”.

“So you didn’t have any encounter with Mr. Marx last night, outside this school?” Istredd asked him.

Jaskier bit his lower lip, giving Geralt a quick nod.

“No.” Geralt answered. He felt like he wanted to throw up again.

“And you never threatened him with a knife?”

“Never”.

“And you can all confirm that Mr. Rivia was here last night, until about eight-thirty?”

“Yes.” Jaskier, Eskel and Angie answered together.

Tissaia and Istredd whispered something between themselves. Istredd looked down at her, nodding. Tissaia nodded back, turning to look at Geralt again. “I’m sorry, Mr. Rivia, but you’re going to have to come with us”. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her coat’s pocket.

“What!?” Eskel cried, taking a step forward, Angie pulling him back. “This is ridiculous! We just told you that he was here with us last night!”.

Tissaia ignored him as she took a step closer to Geralt, Istredd following behind. “Do you have anyone who could take your daughter? A legal guardian?”.

Geralt stared at her with a blank look in his eyes. “No.” He answered flatly.

“She has a family!” Eskel roared. “Her uncles and her grandfather!”.

“As long as you aren’t listed as legal guardians, we need to take the girl” Istredd answered him. “We’re sorry. I’ll go bring her”.

“Okay” Tissaia called over her shoulder, asking Geralt to turn around, so she could put the cuffs on him. Geralt obeyed silently. Jaskier felt his heart drop in his chest, as he saw the pained expression on Geralt’s face.

Eskel continued shouting, now with Angie joining him, following Istredd into the building.

Jaskier just stood there in shock, his shoulders slumped. 

Geralt was getting arrested. 

They were going to take Ciri away from him.

And it was all because of Valdo.

Jaskier didn’t expect the police to believe a word Valdo says. He realized he was wrong. Valdo was a manipulative, sleazy son of a bitch. Of course, he told the police that Geralt threatened him with a knife. Jaskier didn’t believe that lie even for a second. Valdo probably knew how much Jaskier cared about Geralt and this was another way of him trying to hurt Jaskier.

Jaskier was now fully convinced that Valdo was in fact, heartless.

He’d probably hate himself for the rest of his life for being in any kind of relationship with this gross, depraved person.

But luckily, Valdo wasn’t only all of these things.

He was also unbelievably stupid.

And Jaskier still had his phone. With all the conversations and the pictures that could get him into a lot of trouble. 

Julian Panktraz wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Wait!” He shouted as Tissaia was about to close the first handcuff around Geralt’s left wrist. “It was me!”.

Tissaia turned her head, staring at Jaskier in shock. “What?”. Geralt turned his head too, looking at Jaskier with confusion.

“It was me” Jaskier repeated. “I’m the one who attacked Valdo last night”.

Istredd came back to stand beside them, Eskel and Angie trailing behind him, both staring at Jaskier with confusion. Tissaia let go of Geralt’s forearm, turning around to fully face Jaskier. She crossed her arms over her chest, the handcuffs swinging in the air from her right hand. “I’m listening”.

Jaskier gulped. “Can we talk about this in private?”

Tissaia nodded. “Stay here” she ordered Geralt, walking away. Jaskier led her and Istredd a few feet away from the parking lot, to a bench under an old oak tree. It started raining again.

Jaskier ran a hand over his face, as he told the detectives what happened, improvising on the spot. “I came to the club last night. Didn’t want anyone to know I was there, so I stopped a stranger outside. Gave him twenty pounds, asked him to go inside and tell Valdo he hit his car. Valdo came out, saw me, we had an argument. I ended up punching him in the face, repeatedly. See?”.

Jaskier raised his hands, showing them his knuckles. Thankfully, he didn’t follow Geralt’s advice that day, and didn’t get himself a pair of gloves. His knuckles were all blue and cracked from the cold weather. It wasn’t hard to believe that he was involved in a fist fight. And luckily, Geralt was wearing gloves today.

Tissaia and Istredd looked down at his hands, nodding. “Why did you attack him?”

Jaskier huffed, shaking his head. “Cause he’s a jerk. After we broke up, he threatened to distribute certain intimate images of myself”. Saying that was a lot easier than he imagined.

Tissaia stared at him silently for a moment. “Mr. Panktraz” She began, her voice gentle. “You do know that revenge pornography is a serious obligation?”.

Jaskier nodded. “I know. And I stand behind it. I attacked him last night because he refused to give me his phone. I wanted to get my photos back, I was too afraid to go to the police. I have his phone in my house, with the photos and the texts where he threatens me”.

“Can you bring it?”

“Of course. We can go right now”.

“Why would Mr. Marx blame Geralt?” Istredd asked.

Jaskier chuckled bitterly. “Because he’s trying to hurt me and my job. Geralt stood up for me yesterday at the parking lot, Valdo thought there’s something going on between us. That’s ridiculous, of course. He was always crazy with jealousy, you can see that in the texts, too. He’s obsessive. So he blamed Geralt, cause he knew that it will sound more believable than blaming me”.

“Did you threaten him with a knife?”

“Never. That’s a lie. He’s insane”.

Jaskier took a step forward, a pleading look in his eyes. “Please. That’s the truth, I swear. I can prove it to you. Just let me give you his phone. Geralt had nothing to do with this, he just tried to help yesterday, at the parking lot. He’s a single father and he does a great job raising his little girl, works twelve hours a day, he would never risk losing her for such a stupid thing”.

“Alright” Tissaia nodded, pulling Istredd away to the side. They talked in low voiced between themselves for a couple of minutes. Jaskier raised his head and saw Geralt staring at him with a shocked look in his eyes. “What?” Geralt mouthed, shaking his head.

Jaskier gave him a shaky smile. “It’s okay” he mouthed back.

Finally, Tissaia and Istredd turned back to him. “Well, Mr. Panktraz, we need you to come with us”. Tissaia approached Jaskier with the handcuffs.

Jaskier took a step backwards. “Can we do that a little farther away, please? Not in front of the parents?”.

Tissaia stared at him for a moment. “Alright” She finally agreed. She and Istredd led Jaskier away.

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, launching forward. Eskel grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket. “Not now,” He told him. “Go get Ciri”.

“Eske-“

“We’ll fix this. We’ll think of something. Go”.

Geralt sighed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He felt so stupid right now. Shaking off Eskel’s hands, he walked away towards the main entrance.

Once he was gone, Angie turned to face Eskel, raising her eyebrows. “What the hell?”

Eskel sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading them aside. “C’mon. I’ll explain everything”.

“Listen, I have no idea what I was protecting Geralt from, you better tell me what’s going o-“

“I know, love. I know. Thank you”. He placed a kiss on Angie’s forehead. Angie was still glaring at him. “I’m sorry you got involved in all of this”.

“Eskel. What’s going on?”

“Okay, so yesterday when I went looking for Geralt, I found him and Jaskier at the parking lot behind the school. There was another man there, Valdo, Jaskier’s ex…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams* NOOOOOO- (please don't hate me for this)


	19. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt fails to make things right between him and Jaskier. Luckily, Lambert comes to the rescue.  
> Song title reference: Hurt//Mika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter, yay!

Jaskier spent just a little over four hours at the police station. Thankfully, they weren’t going to charge him with anything. Jaskier got help from his little sister and his brother in law, who was a lawyer.

After he explained his sister’s fiancé, Robert, the situation over the phone, he told Jaskier not to worry. “Just wait, I’ll make a couple of calls. I see that Valdo has two assault charges from the last two years”.

Jaskier blinked. “He does?”

“Yeah. Street fights. Broke a guy’s nose and threatened to stab him with a knife”.

How ironic, Jaskier thought. He felt a shiver down his spine, realizing that his ex actually threatened to stab someone with a knife.

Robert huffed and Jaskier heard him typing something aggressively on his keyboard. “What a bunch of fucking idiots. They should’ve never arrested you in the first place. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to the chief, it’s Valdo they should be arresting. Meanwhile, I’ll post bail so you can go home”.

“It’s okay, Triss is already on that” Jaskier lied. He hasn’t even talked to Triss yet, but he felt uncomfortable taking any money from his sister and her husband. Especially after all the times they helped him while he was studying to become a teacher.

“Alright. Then go home, get some rest, I’ll let you know when everything’s settled. And no, it will not affect your job”. Robert paused, sighing deeply. “I’m sorry this happened, Jask”.

Jaskier managed a small smile. “It’s okay. Thanks”.

“They might summon you a couple times after today, to ask a few questions about the blackmail. You ready to deal with that?”.

“…I guess?”. Jaskier wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.

“We’ll talk about it in person. Call Amy when you get home, she’s worried”. Amy was Jaskier’s little sister.

“I will. Thanks, Rob”.

“No problem. Talk to you soon”.

***

Geralt asked Vesemir to watch over Ciri for a couple of hours and hurried up to the police station. The guilt was eating him alive. Eskel and Lambert called his phone multiple times, Geralt didn’t pick up.

Arriving at the police station, Geralt just stood there, not knowing what to do. He couldn’t convince himself to admit the truth about what happened last night with Valdo, too worried about how it may affect Ciri. He felt like a fucking idiot.

He decided that he could at least post bail for Jaskier. After that he would talk to his brothers and decide on what to do. He just hoped that his brothers wouldn’t get in trouble, also.

The bail was set for 500 pounds. Geralt was a little relieved to hear that they were charging Jaskier only with simple assault, and not the knife crime. At least they figured out that Valdo was lying through his teeth.

After posting the bail, Geralt practically ran outside, not ready to face Jaskier yet. He knew he had to talk to Jaskier eventually, especially since he was Ciri’s teacher, he just had no idea how to explain himself.

Walking outside, Geralt stumbled on a pretty, young woman. She almost as tall as him, with curly brown hair and big, beautiful brown eyes. She was dressed all in black- black jeans and a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket and black boots. She stopped in front of Geralt, eyeing him curiously.

Just when Geralt began to feel uncomfortable, the woman spoke up, taking a step closer to him. “Hey, you’re Geralt, right? Jaskier told me about you”.

Geralt blinked at her, suddenly at a loss of words. She’s probably one of Jaskier’s friends, he thought. Or a sibling. “Yeah” he answered lamely. The woman took another step closer to him and Geralt was about to say something else, when she slapped him hard across the face.

“You fucking moron! I can’t believe you let him take the blame for your dumb actions! You don’t deserve him!” She shouted in his face, curling her fists. Geralt just stared at her, dumbfounded. His skin burned from where her hand connected with his cheek and he felt his face and neck growing hot with shame.

The woman pushed him lightly in the chest, growling. “Do you have any self-respect!? If you did, you’d go back inside and take responsibility for your actions! Do you realize he can lose his job because of this!? You dumb, piece of- Hey! Come back, I’m talking to you!”

Geralt walked past her, heading straight for his truck.

“You son of a bitch!” Triss shouted at him, stomping her foot. Turning around and muttering curses under her breath, she went into the police station.

Geralt climbed into his truck, slamming the door behind him. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the stirring wheel.

He wasn’t sure if the tears streaming down his cheeks were tears of shame, rage, sadness or the combination of all three.

***

When Jaskier was released, he expected to see Triss waiting for him at the reception area.

But he wasn’t expecting to see Eskel and Angie there, too.

Triss jumped from her seat as soon as she saw him, crossing the room in huge steps and pulling Jaskier into a tight hug. Jaskier melted against her touch, burying his nose in her shoulder. “You okay?” Triss spoke into his chest. “Yeah” Jaskier answered, patting her arm and pulling away. He managed to give her a small, tired smile. “Thank you”.

“What did they tell you? What’s gonna happen?”.

“I’ll tell you later, promise”. Jaskier glanced at Eskel and Angie, who were walking towards them now.

Triss frowned up at him. “Oh, have no doubt, we’re going to have a very serious conversation later”.

Jaskier rubbed her arm absentmindedly. “I’ll explain everything, I promise. Hey, a mother of my student is here, I need to talk to her for a sec”.

Triss nodded, glancing at the approaching couple. “Alright. Come outside afterwards, I’ll give you a ride home”.

“Thanks, love”.

Triss walked away and Jaskier turned to face Angie and Eskel, giving them a warm small. “Hey”.

“Hey” Angie breathed, walking up to him, looking at him with worried eyes. “Eskel told me what’s going on. How are you feeling?”

“I’ve had better days, but yeah. Thanks for coming”.

Eskel rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking aside. “Hey, I’m… I’m really sorry for what happened last night. What we did was really stupid”.

“Yeah” Jaskier sighed. “It was”.

“I’m sorry. I tried to convince Geralt no to do it at first, but he was so determined on helping you, so… We decided to join him. Geralt, he… He really cares about you”.

Jaskier felt his cheeks grow hot. “Good to know” He answered plainly.

Eskel continued. “What you did back there… Words can’t describe how much we’re thankful. They would’ve taken Ciri away from him”.

Jaskier sighed, closing his eyes and raising his hand. “Eskel, please don-“

“No, let me finish. I promise, none of this is going to land on you. Lambert and I already thought of a plan, we’re going to-“

“There’s no need for that” Jaskier interrupted him calmly. “They’re probably going to drop the charges against me”.

“They are?” Eskel and Angie asked together.

“Yes, they’re already convinced that Valdo’s lying. Especially after I brought them his phone. It’s going to be alright”.

Angie carefully brought up the Valdo subject. “If you ever need to talk to somebody about what happened, please don’t hesitate to call me, any time you want to. And what you did for Geralt back there was very brave”. Jaskier smiled at her, giving her a small nod.

“I’m sorry” Eskel repeated, looking into Jaskier’s eyes. “I’m really, really sorry. I feel very ashamed”.

“You were just helping you brother” Jaskier said, trying to comfort him. He had no idea why he suddenly felt the urge to do that. “And Geralt had good intentions, I guess”.

Eskel nodded. “He did. It is still wrong. But as I said, he really, really cares about you. And he wants to talk to you”.

“Mmm” Jaskier answered, not knowing what else to say. “Thanks for letting me know”.

Jaskier thanked them again for coming and went outside, where Triss was waiting for him in her car. On their way home, Triss turned up the radio and started singing along to a Muse song, encouraging Jaskier to sing with her. Jaskier smiled at her, joining her at the second verse.

His mind though, was someplace else.

_Geralt, he really cares about you._

Somehow actually hearing those words from Geralt’s brother made Jaskier feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Even though he was still angry with him.

“You alright?” Triss asked him, giving him a sideways glance.

“Yeah” Jaskier said. “Just tired. Thanks for bailing me out, by the way. I’ll- “.

“Oh, it wasn’t me. When I arrived, someone already posted bail for you”.

Jaskier turned to look at her. “Eskel and Angie? I mean, the people that came to talk to me- “.

Triss shook her head. “They arrived after me. I stumbled on your “prince charming” when I just got there”.

Jaskier blinked. Geralt was there? And he posted bail for him? Why didn’t he stay?

“Did you say something to him?”

“No.” Triss lied.

“For some reason I have trouble believing that”.

“…Maybe I gave him a glare and muttered something”.

“Triss…”.

“Really, that’s it”. She turned up the radio, putting their conversation to an end. Jaskier sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. Whatever Triss said, he could apologize for it in front of Geralt later.

He promised himself he would call Geralt as soon as he got home. But instead, he waited for Geralt to call him.

He didn’t.

Jaskier fell asleep that night late, feeling angry and disappointed.

***

A whole week passed without them speaking or seeing each other.

Vesemir started to drop Ciri off at school in the mornings. Every time he saw Jaskier, he gave him a warm, apologetic smile. Jaskier figured that he probably knew about what happened. Either Eskel or Lambert picked Ciri up from school. Lambert apologized to Jaskier in person and Jaskier accepted his apology.

He didn’t ask about Geralt. He felt he’d look like an idiot if he did. Geralt’s brothers, thank god, didn’t mention him either.

Jaskier knew that Geralt was avoiding him.

And he tried to convince himself that he didn’t care. Triss wasn’t afraid to voice her opinion about how much of an arsehole Geralt was. But after Jaskier told her about Ciri, she slightly softened. “Oh. Still, his child is not your problem”.

“Triss…”.

“Okay, whatever. But why hasn’t he called you, huh? The least he could do now is apologize. He’s afraid of your reaction? Well of course you’re going to be pissed! And he needs to take responsibility for his actions and deal with it! I’m sorry, Jas, but if the man isn’t mature enough to even apologize, then fuck him”.

Yeah, fuck him, Jaskier thought. Fuck his stupid behavior and his inability to face the consequences of his own actions. Fuck him for not apologizing. Fuck him for causing all of this trouble in the first place. Fuck his stupid, golden eyes and that stupid, handsome face. Fuck his beautiful, long hair, about which Jaskier always wondered how it smelled like. Fuck his big heart and his desire to help others, even when it causes more damage than good. Fuck his smile and that beautiful, beautiful laugh and that soft look in his eyes and his stupid, black clothes, that always look so marvelous on him-

Fuck.

Jaskier was absolutely lovesick. And he did a terrible job in denying it.

***

It happened on the ninth day after Jaskier got arrested.

Lambert burst into his classroom at the end of the day, yelling and throwing his hands in the air dramatically. “My brother is an idiot! Talk to him!”.

Jaskier froze where he was standing beside his desk, startled. He blinked at Lambert twice. “What?”

***

Ten minutes before Lambert barged into the classroom screaming, he was standing at the parking lot with Eskel.

It was Lambert’s turn to pick up Ciri today and Eskel decided to join him.

“Still looking to spend a few precious moments with our hot single mother?” Lambert snorted, dialing another number on his cellphone. Eskel smacked him on the back of his head.

“Ow!”.

“Don’t call her that”.

“Whatever. Touché. Did you tell the kid already about you two dating?”.

Eskel sighed, shaking his head. “Not yet. I’m waiting for the right moment”.

Lambert stared at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes and throwing his head back, laughing. “God, this entire family sucks at communicating with other human beings”.

“Look who’s talking”.

“Hey, I didn’t claim to be any better than you. Not at this, anyway”. Lambert pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to answer. This was the only number out of the ten he tried from which he still didn’t get an answer. Lambert had a good feeling this was Triss’s number, but that she’d just been too busy to pick up the phone. He called only twice a day, not wanting to seem to desperate. 

Eskel raised his eyebrows at him, chuckling. “Seriously? You’re still trying to reach that girl?”.

“Mind your own business” Lambert muttered, listening to the ringing tone.

“Oh, that’s rich, coming from you. C’mon, dude, give up. She gave you the wrong number. She’s clearly not interested”.

“We’ll see about that” Lambert glared at him, still holding the phone to his ear. He desperately wished for someone to pick up, the suspense was killing him.

Just when Lambert was about to hang up, someone answered his call. Lambert jumped in his place, his eyes wide with excitement. “Triss? Triss, hi! It’s Lambert”. Eskel gave him a reassuring smile. “Remember me? We met at the club- “

An old woman’s voice came up on the phone. “Hello? Who is this?”

Lambert paused, blinking. “Um, hello? Err, is someone named Triss possibly around?”

The woman was silent for a couple of seconds, before answering. “I’m sorry, darling, you probably got the wrong number. There is no Triss here”.

“Oh” Lambert said quietly, dropping his head.

“Check the number you dialed, you probably got a digit wrong. Have a wonderful day”.

“Thanks” Lambert sighed. “You too”. He hung up his phone and slipped it into the front pocket of his jeans. “It wasn’t her” He said, looking at the ground. “It was some old lady”. He chuckled bitterly. “At least it wasn’t another crazy guy who yelled at me in Russian”.

“Hey” Eskel said softly, putting a hand on Lambert’s shoulder and leaning in to look at his face. “Don’t be so sad about it. It’s her loss. You’re a great guy”.

Lambert snorted. “Shut up”.

“I’m serious. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. You’ll find the right person”.

Eskel’s words seemed to cheer Lambert up a little bit. “Yeah, I know”. Lambert said with a cheeky smile. Eskel rolled his eyes fondly, smiling too. “It’s just… She was really nice, you know. We had good chemistry. I thought it was going well”.

Eskel rubbed his shoulder soothingly. “There’ll be plenty of others”.

Lambert sighed, raising his head. “Yeah, I guess”. He stared at Jaskier, who was standing at the entrance of the building, smiling and saying goodbye to his students. “How are things going between our two lovebirds?” Lambert asked his brother, still staring at the teacher.

“You mean Geralt and Jaskier? Nah, nothing new there. They haven’t spoken since that day Jaskier got arrested”.

Lambert snapped his head at him, blinking. “What?? Geralt didn’t call him??”.

“I don’t think so. I talked to him about it again yesterday, he said he was about to”.

“Ughhh, about to? It’s been over a week- Ugh, I can’t believe it! And all this time I pitied his sorry ass cause I thought Jaskier was mad at him! But turns out, our white-haired moron didn’t even make an effort to pick up his damn phone! That stupid- “

“Hey” Eskel interrupted him. “I agree with you, but it’s not our choice to make. I tried talking to him, but he just won’t listen”.

Lambert was still looking at Jaskier, who said goodbye to the last of his students and walked back into the building. Lambert hummed quietly. “Then we’ll talk to someone who will listen. Be right back”.

“Where are you going?”.

“To make things right for our dumbass brother” Lambert said, as he started to walk away.

“That’s probably a stupid idea!” Eskel called after him.

“We’ll see. You may be right, but I ain’t gonna listen to you anyway”.

Eskel sighed, shaking his head. “And that's your biggest problem”.

As Lambert walked into the school, Angie, Dara and Ciri walked out. Lambert greeted them, lifting Ciri in the air and kissing her forehead and giving Dara a high-five.

Angie saw Eskel standing by his car and waved at him. Eskel grinned as he walked towards her, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading itself in his chest.

***

“My brother is an idiot! Talk to him!”

Jaskier stared at him in shock, blinking. “What?”

Lambert rolled his eyes, walking towards one of the desks and leaning on it. He clasped his hands together as he spoke, slowly this time. “Geralt,” Lambert began. “My dear beloved brother, Geralt. Is an _ass_. And he really wants to talk to you, but he doesn’t do anything about it because as I said, he’s an _ass_. But he’s also a good guy and he likes you. Talk to him?”

Jaskier sighed, turning away and arranging the papers on his desk. “Lambert, with all due respect, this doesn’t concern you”.

“Yes, it does!” Lambert exclaimed, jumping on his feet. “You don’t have to see his stupid, sorry face almost every day! He asks about you a lot, he misses you! All this time I thought he already apologized, and you were still mad at him”.

“He didn’t” Jaskier muttered. “He didn’t speak to me since that day”.

Lambert mumbled a bunch of curses under his breath, taking a step closer to Jaskier. “Hey”.

Jaskier turned around to face him, looking at him silently.

Lambert sighed, shaking his head. “Listen. There’s something I want to tell you, but I really shouldn’t”.

Jaskier stared at him curiously. “What is it?”

“I can’t tell you”.

“Then what do you want, Lambert?”.

“No, listen. It’s about Geralt. There’s a reason he can’t talk to you”.

Jaskier was beginning to lose his patience. “And that would be?”

“I can’t tell you! It’s a private thing of his! But you can probably guess what it is!”.

“I’m not in the mood for charades”.

Lambert closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. “Fuck. Listen. If you only knew what it is, you probably wouldn’t be mad at him for not calling. Just talk to him, I’m sure he’ll explain everything to you”.

“Lambert” Jaskier said, trying to keep his voice calm. “You’re starting to cross a line here. The business between me and Ciri’s father is none- “

“Oh, c’mon!” Lambert interrupted him, snorting. “Don’t give me that whole “I’m just a teacher here” bullshit. I’ve seen the bedroom eyes you’ve been giving Geralt, I know you like him. And that’s fucking great, cause he feels the same way”.

The faint blush on Jaskier’s cheeks said enough. “Get out” He growled at Lambert, turning around and grabbing his bag.

Lambert raised his hands in the air defensively. “Hey, I didn’t mean to be rude here. I’m just saying things the way they are. You guys should talk”.

Jaskier paused, closing his eyes and dropping his head. He let out a deep sigh. “I don’t think you understand. I teach Ciri-“

“So what? It’s only for this year, right?”.

Jaskier was silent for a moment. “Yes”.

“And that’s over in what like, eight months?”.

“…Yes”.

“Then I don’t see the problem here. Besides, no one’s asking you to start dating the guy, just talk to him. Even if you remain just friends, you can’t go on like this”.

_Lambert thinks Geralt and I are friends?_

Jaskier was quiet for a couple of moments. “Yeah,” He said finally. “You’re right”.

Lambert beamed. “So, you’ll call him tonight?”.

“I don’t know” Jaskier admitted. “Doesn’t sound like a conversation I want to have over the phone. Maybe he could pick up Ciri tomorrow after school?”.

Lambert smirked at him. “I’ve got a better idea. Eskel and Angie are spending time with Ciri tonight, so I’m dragging Geralt out to this bar. Been a while since he had a night out”.

Jaskier narrowed his eyes at him. “So?”

“So… Maybe, by some chance, you’ll be there, too. We’ll run into you. You and Wolfie can have your talk”.

Jaskier bit down his lower lip, trying to stop himself from bursting in laughter at Lambert’s nickname for Geralt. “…I don’t know. If for some reason he’s too nervous to talk to me over the phone, why would he talk to me in person?”.

“Because then he’ll have nowhere to run to. Just trust me. Deal?”.

Jaskier pressed his lips. He still wasn’t entirely fond of the idea, but the thought of seeing Geralt tonight sounded very exciting to him. “Yeah, whatever. Thanks for trying to help”.

Lambert grinned. “You’re welcome”.

“So…” Jaskier smiled, giving Lambert a pointed look. “I see Eskel’s with Angie. And how about you? Any lucky girl? Only if it’s okay to ask”.

“Yeah, yeah” Lambert answered, looking away. “You know, just looking around. Met this girl about a week ago, gave me the wrong number. The feeling kinda sucks, but I’m alright”.

Jaskier gave him a sympathetic look. “Maybe it was a mistake?”.

Lambert glared at him. “Are you serious?”

Jaskier shrugged innocently. “Maybe she was just nervous about giving you her real number. Was is the first time you met her?”.

“Yeah”.

“Where did you meet her? Did you try going back to the same place?”.

“Er… I met her at this bar, she works there. And no. I’m not gonna do that, I already got the message loud and clear. She’s not interested. Oh, well. Shit happens”.

Lambert tried to seem nonchalant about the whole thing, but Jaskier could see that he was disappointed.

Still, Jaskier had to try his best not to smile. “Well… Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet someone nice tonight”.

“Yeah, maybe I will. Anyway, I’ll text you the details later. See you tonight”.

“See you”.

After Lambert left, Jaskier picked up his phone and dialed Triss’s number. “Hey! How do you feel about hanging out tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, I can't wait to see how tonight goes!


	20. Staring at the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Geralt's and Jaskier's conversation. It's finally happening, people!!  
> Song title reference: Staring at the Sun//Mika

The moment he saw Geralt, Lambert rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you to wear something nice”.

Geralt blinked at him, shrugging with one shoulder. “I thought we were going out for a beer”.

“Yeah, at a bar. Where there are people. With eyes. You could’ve at least spared them your sweaty gym-shirt”.

Geralt snorted, unlocking his truck. “Well, first of all, I’m not even drinking tonight” Geralt said, rattling his car-keys in one hand. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and an old, dark-grey T-shirt that he used to work out in. All of his others decent shirts were dirty, since he didn’t have the time to do his own laundry in the past few days. “Besides,” Geralt continued after Lambert climbed into the passenger’s seat. “No offence, but I don’t see any reason to dress up for you”.

“Fuck you”.

Geralt snorted, as he started the engine. “Why are you dressed up so fancy?”.

Lambert was wearing a dark-red button-up and a pair of dark jeans. The shirt really suited him, and he liked to wear it only on special occasions. He rolled his eyes again, not even looking at his brother as he answered. “I’m dressed like I’m going for a night out, Geralt. Not for walking a dog”.

“Fuck you”.

Now it was Lambert’s turn to laugh. “And I also thought, maybe I’ll meet someone nice there”.

“I’m guessing that thing with the girl from the club didn’t work out?”

“Eh, whatever. I don’t care.” Lambert said, although he really did care. “There are plenty of people out there. And I’m in a need of good, fun night. And who knows, Geralt… Maybe somebody out there will want you”.

“I don’t want anybody”.

“Don’t be stupid,” Lambert glared at him. “I don’t get it, are you planning on being alone forever after Yennefer?”.

Geralt’s lips twitched in a half-smile. “Something like that”.

“Seriously, Geralt. When was the last time you had sex?”.

“Hey, now there’s a question to ask you sibling”.

“I’m guessing the answer is ‘something like six years ago’ “.

That wasn’t true. Geralt did go out with a couple of people after he and Yennefer cut ties. One was a bartender at a club he worked at one night, as a bodyguard. They had great chemistry and even greater sex. She called it off a couple of weeks later, because Geralt couldn’t meet up with her as often as she wanted to. He had to take care of Ciri. Geralt wasn’t too sad about it.

The second woman, whom he briefly dated last year, Geralt met at the city library. She worked there. They were checking out some books for Ciri and the woman slipped a piece of paper with her phone number into Geralt’s hand. They went out for a few of times and it was nice, she was really smart and funny. The sex was great, too. At some point she started pressing Geralt on talking more about his feelings and opening up to her. Geralt tried, he really did. But he still wasn’t ready to talk about what happened with Yennefer or making any serious plans for the future. She broke up with him after three weeks of dating, claiming that the reason Geralt couldn’t talk about Yennefer is because he still hasn’t gotten over her. Geralt disagreed with that logic, but he found that he perfered not to argue with her.

And that was it. Geralt wasn’t really looking for someone to date, because he thought that he just wasn’t good at the whole dating thing.

And besides, no one was interesting enough to occupy his thoughts for more than a few days.

Except for Jaskier.

Lambert punched him lightly on the shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Hey, are you even listening?”.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You were saying something?”.

Lambert punched him again and Geralt laughed, his eyes never leaving the road.

“I missed hanging out with you, Lambert”.

Lambert huffed, failing to suppress a smile. “Yeah, me too. Dumbass”.

“Prick”.

*******

The bar was crowded and after forty minutes, Geralt was already getting bored.

He and Lambert were sitting across each other at a table at the corner of the bar. The first part of the evening was nice, the two of them just sitting and talking. Geralt really missed spending time with his younger brothers.

And then some girls approached their table, two sisters. Lambert started flirting with one of them. Geralt barely spared them a glance, before looking back at his phone. Geralt was glad he finally went out, and he couldn’t wait to leave.

“You look like you’re having fun” Lambert raised an eyebrow, sinking back in his seat across Geralt. He pulled one of the girls away for a dance earlier and even got her phone number. Geralt was a little surprised Lambert didn’t try to convince him to talk to her sister.

“Not as much as you.” Geralt answered with a small smile. When Lambert didn’t reply, because he was typing something on his phone, Geralt continued. “You two sure looked close. Didn’t want to take it someplace else?”

Lambert huffed, taking a swig from his beer. “And leave you here all by yourself? What kind of brother would I be then?”. He placed his phone on the table, screen down.

Geralt yawned, leaning back in his seat. “Maybe you should catch up with her, while she’s still here. I think I’m gonna go soon”.

“Oh, c’mon, we just got here!” Lambert’s phone vibrated and he picked it up with one hand. Still staring at the screen, he continued. “At least have a couple of drinks with me, and then we can go”.

“I can’t drink, I’m driving”.

Lambert placed his phone back on the table. “We can take a cab. Pick up your car tomorrow morning”.

“I don’t want to drink”.

“Still?”.

“Yeah”.

“Oh, c’mon”. The phone vibrated once more, Lambert picked it up. He started typing something again.

“Listen, you can stay. Go talk to that girl from before. I just don’t feel like-“ Geralt paused, frowning. “Who the hell are you texting all this time?”

“Nobody” Lambert replied immediately, slipping his phone back into the front pocket of his jeans. He looked around the bar, as if searching for someone.

Geralt stared at him. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing” Lambert lied. “Err, just a friend of mine, texted me that she’s here. Thought I’d go to her and say ‘hi’”.

Geralt raised an eyebrow, half amused. “A friend of yours?”.

Lambert shrugged. “Yeah”.

“Hmm. You sure like to keep your options open”.

“Shut up” Lambert huffed at him, standing up. “I’m going to take a leak and then we can go. Be right back”. He disappeared in the crowd of people.

Geralt sat there waiting for him, staring out the window. A few more women approached him, but he barely spared them a look, before mumbling back an excuse. He just wanted to go back home and crash down on his bed.

After about fifteen minutes, Lambert still didn’t return. Geralt decided to go see if he was okay. His brother didn’t drink much at all tonight, but with someone like Lambert, one could never know what’s going to happen. Geralt just hoped he didn’t get himself involved in another barfight.

He didn’t find Lambert at the restrooms. Walking back into the bar, Geralt looked around, searching for his brother. Lambert was nowhere to be seen. With a slight feeling of panic, Geralt pulled out his phone and dialed Lambert’s number. No answer. Just as he was about to dial again, Geralt heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Oh my gosh!” A giggle. “I can’t believe you’re here!”.

Geralt blinked. No way.

He turned around slowly, taking a few steps backwards, hiding himself behind a group of people. Geralt’s breath got caught in his throat as he saw Jaskier standing a few feet away, by the bar.

With another man.

Hugging him.

Jaskier giggled again, tightening his embrace around the man’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you’re here!”.

The other man smiled also, as he kissed Jaskier’s cheek and pulled away. Geralt felt a nasty stab of jealousy as the sight of that. He wanted to turn around and run away, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jaskier.

Jaskier looked gorgeous tonight. He was dressed in a pair of dark-purple pants, white converse, and a bright blue blazer, with a dark-blue shirt underneath, half unbuttoned. Geralt loved and hated him at the same time for wearing his shirts like that.

Geralt was about to slip outside and call Lambert again, when he saw Lambert approaching Jaskier with a huge smirk on his face.

Shit.

Lambert noticed Geralt staring at them and waved at him. “There he is! Hey, Geralt!”.

Shit.

Geralt slowly approached them, with a great feeling of dread. Jaskier turned his head slightly and looked at him, his hair falling over his eyes. Geralt felt the sudden urge to brush it away with his fingers.

Jaskier turned fully to face him, giving him a bright smile. “Hi! I didn’t expect to meet you here!”.

Geralt suddenly regretted that he didn’t listen to Lambert and wore something nicer tonight. But somehow, Jaskier’s warm smile and cheerful tone made him feel slightly less anxious.

“Hey” Geralt answered with a small smile, trying to keep him voice calm.

Jaskier placed a hand on the shoulder of the man beside him, giving him a sweet smile as he spoke. Geralt felt that pang of jealousy again, gulping inaudibly.

“This is Geralt. I teach his daughter at my school. He’s one of the greatest people you’ll ever meet”.

Geralt blinked. Did Jaskier just compliment him?

The man nodded politely, giving Geralt a bright smile. “Pleasure to meet you”. Geralt nodded back, studying him with his eyes. The man was slightly taller than Jaskier, with brown, curly hair, big green eyes and a very handsome face. He was dressed in what looked like a suit, a white button-up with a dark-blue untied tie, and dark-blue trousers. He probably came here right after work.

Geralt regretted again for not wearing something nicer tonight.

Jaskier looked back at Geralt, his eyes fond and smiling. “And Geralt, this is- “

“Ugh, sorry it took me so long, there’s a fuckton of people here-“

Triss froze in her place beside Geralt, holding two bottles of beer in her hand and looking at him with wide eyes. Geralt stared back at her in slight shock, not knowing what to say.

Triss furrowed her brows and turned to look at Jaskier. “The hell’s he’s doing here?”

Jaskier gave her a pointed look, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Triss”.

“Don’t you “Triss” me, I-“ Triss paused, blinking twice as she just noticed Lambert, who was standing beside Geralt, gaping at her. She quickly regained her calmness very quickly, giving him a small smile. “Oh, hi”.

“Hi” Lambert breathed back, staring at her as if she just hung the moon on the sky.

“Oh, you know each other?” Jaskier asked innocently.

Lambert didn’t even hear his question and Triss glanced at him, pressing her lips. “I know exactly what you did” Her eyes said. But she didn’t look too mad about it. Not at all.

Jaskier was about to say something else, when Geralt blurted out a “Sorry, I need to get home fast, my daughter called” and practically fled away from where they were standing.

“Geralt!” Lambert growled after him, but Geralt already disappeared in the crowd. “Fuck!”.

“I’ll go catch up with him, I need to talk with him about something”. Jaskier gave them an apologetic smile and walked away, too. “Text me when Amy gets here!” Jaskier called over his shoulder.

“Of course,” Robert answered him, apologizing to Triss and Lambert as he walked away in order to call his fiancée, leaving the two of them alone by the bar.

*******

The moment he saw Geralt, Jaskier felt his heart starting to hammer in his chest.

Geralt looked gorgeous tonight, his white-silver hair falling in beautiful waves over his shoulders and that tight, grey T-shirt, which looked so stunning on him, emphasizing his muscular chest and arms.

Jaskier wondered how it would feel to be held by those strong arms.

Jaskier felt himself beginning to sweat as he spoke to Geralt. He was hoping he didn’t sound too nervous as he talked. Geralt was staring back at him calmly. How did the man always manage to look so collected?

Geralt fled away as soon as Triss appeared. Jaskier knew he needed to talk to her about what happened with Geralt. But right now, he needed to catch Geralt alone and finally speak to him.

Jaskier apologized with a smile and slipped away into the crowd, making his way out of the bar.

*******

He caught sight of Geralt as soon as he walked outside. Geralt was walking away quickly, heading to his truck.

“Geralt!” Jaskier called after him, shouldering past a couple and running towards him.

Geralt froze in his place, but he didn’t turn around. Jaskier stopped a few feet behind him, panting lightly. “Hey! Um, can we talk?”

Geralt turned around slowly to face him. “About?” He didn’t meet Jaskier’s eyes as he spoke, his body tense. Jaskier suddenly thought to himself- Is Geralt, by any chance, just as nervous as he is?

Jaskier gave him a small smile, taking a step closer. “I think you know about what”.

Geralt glanced at him briefly, before looking back down at the ground. “I don’t have much to say about that. I’m sorry”.

“That’s a good start” Jaskier said, staring at him fondly.

Geralt met his eyes again and Jaskier’s smile grew bigger. Geralt suddenly found himself smiling, too. It was hard not to smile when Jaskier was looking at him like that.

But then Geralt remembered the man who was with Jaskier and his smile disappeared. “I think you should go back” Geralt said in a low voice. “I don’t want to ruin your evening with my presence”.

Jaskier stared at him, confused. “Why would you ruin my evening?”.

Geralt closed his eyes, sighing. He didn’t want to look too obvious. “The man you were with. By the bar”.

Jaskier stared at him for another moment, before covering his face with one hand and laughing silently.

Geralt was the one who was feeling confused now. When Jaskier’s silent laugh turned into a loud giggle, Geralt frowned at him. “What?”

Jaskier opened his eyes, wiping a tear and looking back at Geralt, still smiling as he spoke. “The man by the bar? You mean, Robert? My future brother in law?”.

Geralt just stared back at him, not knowing what to say.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

“Yeah,” Jaskier continued, chuckling. “He is a nice guy. But I think my sister already called dibs on that one”.

Geralt still didn’t know how to react, so he just said “Yeah. He does look nice”.

“Really?” Jaskier gave him a cheeky smile, as he took another step closer, crossing his arms over his chest. “That’s your type?”.

Geralt felt himself relaxing a bit. “I don’t really have a type. I either like someone or I don’t”.

“So, you’re saying that I might actually have a chance here?”

Geralt’s breath hitched. Jaskier looked away, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “Sorry. That was maybe a little too straightforward”.

“No.” Geralt breathed out. “I mean, yes. I mean- that was fine”.

Jaskier looked back at him, blinking. Geralt smiled again and Jaskier smiled back. “Oh. Okay”. They both chuckled, looking down at the ground.

“You look nice tonight” Geralt blurted out.

“Only tonight?” Jaskier teased.

“Always” Geralt answered. Why talking to Jaskier like this suddenly felt so natural?

Jaskier’s chuckle spread a warm feeling across Geralt’s chest. “Look who’s talking. You look so good all the time, it should be illegal”.

Geralt blinked. Jaskier thought he looked good?

“I’m not the one dressed like a movie star”.

Jaskier tilted his head to the side again, gazing at Geralt adoringly. “Don’t need to dress like one, when you look like one”.

Geralt chuckled again and Jaskier grinned at him. The younger man took a step forward, reaching slowly and taking Geralt’s hand in his. Geralt’s heart jumped in his chest. Jaskier’s palm was cool and smooth against his.

Jaskier raised his head, holding their hands between their chests and staring into Geralt’s eyes fondly, their faces only mere inches apart. “Does this mean that I can finally steal a few precious moments of your time? I really want to talk to you”. Jaskier breath was sweet and warm against Geralt’s skin.

Geralt intertwined their fingers, his eyes never leaving Jaskier’s. “Of course,” He breathed out. “I… I’m sorry it didn’t happen earlier”.

Jaskier gave him another sweet smile, taking a step backwards and pulling Geralt after him. “There’s a park just behind the bar, I know a nice place by the river. Want to go and talk there?”

Geralt smiled back at him. “Lead the way”.

Jaskier pulled Geralt after him, their hands staying intertwined between their bodies all the way to the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSS


	21. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of Geralt's and Jaskier's talk. A wild guest appears.  
> Song title reference: City Lights//White Stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took me a little longer to update, I just started university and don't have much free time. The chapters are going to be a little shorter (for now), but I'll post an update at least once a week (hopefully more!).  
> This chapter is a littler funny, fluffy and lighthearted. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> P.s.  
> I didn't have time to reply to all the comments from the previous chapter yet, but I read them all and omfg, thank you ♥️

Jaskier’s palm was cool and smooth against Geralt’s, a calloused thumb softly tracing the back of his hand. Geralt wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or something that Jaskier did absentmindedly. Either way, it made him feel all warm and cozy inside.

Jaskier seemed to be completely unbothered by the fact that they were holding hands, as he was rambling about nothing in particular and leading Geralt through a small grove of trees, towards the shore. Jaskier gesticulated with their intertwined hands, moving them between their bodies as he spoke, and Geralt couldn’t help but to smile at that. He never met someone so energetic and bubbly as Jaskier. Geralt commented on something Jaskier had said and Jaskier laughed loudly, closing his eyes, and before he could think of it, Geralt squeezed his hand in his.

Jaskier’s breath hitched in his throat and he glanced at Geralt with wide eyes, before looking away, a small smile dancing on his lips. Geralt panicked and let go of his hand.

“I’m sorry - “

Jaskier hooked their pinkies together, before Geralt could pull away completely. “For what?” He asked quietly, looking up at Geralt with soft eyes. Geralt felt the anxious feeling in his chest melting away completely.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” The older man explained, cautiously slipping his hand back into Jaskier’s. It felt like such a natural thing to do. Now it was Jaskier’s turn to squeeze his hand, as he gave him a reassuring smile. “You aren’t making me uncomfortable. Thank you for caring about that”.

Geralt frowned slightly. “Don’t thank me for something like this. It should be an obvious thing”.

“Mm. Not to everybody”. Geralt was about to say something else, when Jaskier cut him off, bumping against his shoulder playfully. “Oh, Geralt, look! A duck!”.

Geralt turned his head to the side and saw a big mallard waddling a few feet away. The bird stopped when it noticed them, quacking loudly, and started stomping in their direction. Geralt chuckled, as he stared down at the mallard which now started nibbling on his jeans. Jaskier took a step back, hiding behind Geralt with a quiet yelp.

“You okay?” Geralt asked, giving Jaskier an amused look over his shoulder.

“Yes, I just- Ah!” Jaskier let go of Geralt’s hand and jumped away as the duck started marching towards him, passing in between Geralt’s feet. “No! Shoo!”

Geralt almost cried from laughter, as he watched Jaskier flee from the mallard, which insisted on following him around, quacking even louder than before.

“Geralt!” The teacher cried. “Help!”  
Geralt started laughing even harder. “I think it likes your pants”.

“It’s not funny!” Jaskier climbed on a small rock and turned his head to glare at Geralt. “Do you know how dangerous ducks can be?? I’ll have you know, that when I was a child, I was viciously attacked by one of these- Ah!” Jaskier yelped again, as the duck pinched his right leg with its beak.

He leaped back at Geralt, hiding behind him and gripping him by his broad shoulders. “See?? It’s trying to attack me! Geralt, do something!”. 

“Jaskier, it’s not going to hurt you” Geralt said with a chuckle.

“My past experience begs to differ! Look, it’s coming at us again!”.

Jaskier squeezed Geralt’s shoulders as the duck started approaching them again. Geralt was still chuckling as he bent down slightly and hooked his arms around Jaskier’s knees. Jaskier cried in surprise as Geralt picked him up in a piggyback ride, throwing his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Okay?” Geralt asked him, just to be sure.

A shiver ran down his spine, when he felt Jaskier smiling into his hair. “Yes, thank you. My hero”.

Geralt’s brain froze for a moment, having no idea how to respond to Jaskier’s words. So instead, he focused on the duck, which stopped right in front of them, eyeing them curiously.

Geralt raised his foot, stomping lightly. “Shoo”.

The duck surged forward, flapping its wings violently, as it started quacking again. Geralt backed away laughing, Jaskier tightened his embrace around Geralt’s neck. Geralt suddenly became completely aware of the fact that he was now carrying Jaskier, the younger man’s body pressing warmly against his own. Strong legs squeezing his middle. Jaskier’s warm breath tickling his ear. Jaskier’s arms wrapped around his neck, his fingertips slightly brushing against the sensitive skin just over the collar of Geralt’s shirt.

Geralt tried hard not to think about all the places they were touching at now.

“Maybe it sees you as a potential mate” He glanced at Jaskier over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, looking clearly amused.

Jaskier rolled his eyes fondly. “You seem to be good at reading ducks”.

“Not gonna lie, it’s easier than reading humans”.

Jaskier giggled at his words, before gasping loudly, as the duck started flapping its wings again.

“Maybe it thinks I carry bread in my pants?” Jaskier tightened his grip around Geralt’s neck, raising his head to peek at the duck that was still determined to get to him.

“Ducks don’t like bread that much, only if they’re really hungry”.

“It is hungry. For human flesh!”. Jaskier whimpered as the duck tried to grab his left shoe. “Geralt, don’t just stand here, let’s go!”.

Geralt snorted. “I’m not carrying you all the way to the river” He said, proceeding to do the exact same thing. The duck still followed them, its quaking growing louder by the minute.

“Geralt!”

Jaskier’s panicked voice made Geralt burst out in loud laughter. “You said a duck pinched you when you were a kid?”

“Pinched me? Pinched me?? Geralt, it tried to kill me! I still remember the devilish look in its eyes as it tried to tear off my arm!”

Geralt huffed, shaking his head lightly. “Why did it attack you in the first place?”

“Because it’s an evil monster from hell, that’s why!” Jaskier cleared his throat quietly, glancing back at the said beast. “…And maybe because my sister and I were playing a game and she dared me to pick up a duck”.

Geralt smiled. “So, it was you who attacked first”.

Jaskier gasped, smacking Geralt lightly on the arm. “Ah! I was a child!”.

“I don’t think that a distressed duck cares about that”.

“Ugh, whatever. Take their side, why not”.

Geralt’s smile grew bigger. “Their side?”. His question was barely heard over the sound of quacking and flapping of wings.

“We’re gonna die”.

“Honestly, this is the first time I’ve ever seen a duck act like this”.

“Do you think it might be interested in the berries I have in my pocket?”.

Geralt froze in his place, the duck catching up on them and tugging on the hem of his shirt. Geralt seemed unfazed by the bird’s actions. 

“…Your what?”

Jaskier smiled sheepishly. “Oops”. He reached inside of the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a small paper bag with dried berries inside. The duck started flapping its wings enthusiastically again, quacking right in Geralt’s face, forcing him to retreat. Jaskier took a handful of berries and dropped them on the grass. The mallard immediately began eating them. Jaskier discarded the rest of the berries, the fruit landing beside the duck’s head.

“Feast on that, you winged demon! Geralt! Run!”.

Geralt took off in full speed, with Jaskier still on his back. Jaskier, holding on for dear life, laughed uncontrollably all the way to the shore. When they finally reached their destination, both of them were panting heavily, shoulders shaking with laughter. Geralt let go of Jaskier’s legs, placing him gently on the ground. Jaskier lost his balance, falling backwards on the grass, still giggling loudly.

Geralt smiled down at him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“Okay?” Jaskier breathed, wiping tears out of his eyes. “I’m more than okay! That was hilarious! And we’re saved!”.

Geralt shook his head fondly. “I can’t believe you had those berries the whole time”. He furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why did you have berries in the first place?”

“Triss has a parrot,” Jaskier managed in between giggles. “I always bring him berries when I’m visiting her place”. Jaskier stopped laughing when he noticed how Geralt’s face fell at the mentions of his friend’s name. Jaskier sat up, leaning on his palms. He gave Geralt an apologetic smile. “Um. About Triss… I heard…” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “…That something happened between you two, that day at the police station”.

“It’s doesn’t matter” Geralt replied immediately, looking aside.

Jaskier sighed quietly. He patted the grass beside himself. “C’mere”.

Geralt gave him the perfect imitation of a deer in headlights, before sinking into the grass beside him, keeping his distance. Jaskier sighed again and scooted closer to Geralt, gently taking his hand in his. Geralt’s shoulders tensed and then visibly relaxed at Jaskier’s touch.

Jaskier chuckled, shaking his head. “Dear God, you’re so adorable”.

Geralt gave him a glare and Jaskier’s smile only grew bigger. Geralt blinked at him in confusion. “You’re… You’re not mad at me?”

“I am”.

Geralt blinked again. He raised their intertwined hands between them. “I don’t get it”.

“Just because I’m mad at you, doesn’t mean that I stopped liking you”.

Geralt’s heart skipped a beat. He remained silent. Jaskier looked away, blushing slightly. “Um, yeah… Don’t stare at me like that, I think it was pretty obvious”.

“That you like me?”

Jaskier nodded. “Mm”. Sighing again, he turned back to look at Geralt. “Well, I don’t see a point in hiding it anymore. I… I’m not sure how to describe how I feel, but every time you’re around, I feel different. I replay every conversation we have in my head, my day always gets a little better when I see you at school, I… Although I hated the fact that you went and dealt with Valdo, even though I specifically told you not to, a part of me felt really good about that”.

Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s hand in his. “I’m sorry. For everything”.

Jaskier gave him a small smile. “It’s okay”.

Geralt let go of his head, growling. “No, it’s not! I went and did something really stupid, got you arrested, you could’ve been punished because of me-“

“But I wasn’t”.

“-And then I didn’t even apologize and ignored you for a whole week. So- I don’t understand”. He looked at Jaskier with pleading eyes. “Why are you here talking to me?”

“What you did with Valdo was very wrong, but I know you did it to protect me. And I thank you for that. Not gonna lie, I was really relieved when I got those photos back”. Jaskier tilted his head to the side, eyeing Geralt curiously. “I couldn’t believe it was you at first. That was an unbelievably stupid and sweet thing to do, Geralt. But please, don’t do that again”.

For the first times since they started this conversation, Geralt gave something resembling a smile. Jaskier smiled back at him. “We still need to discuss boundaries”.

“Of course,”. Geralt paused, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. For all of this. What you said earlier, I… I feel the same way”. Geralt’s heart skipped a beat when he noticed the way Jaskier’s face brightened at his words. “I’m sorry I ignored you after that. I thought you hated me. I just couldn’t talk to you”.  
“I know”.

Geralt blinked in confusion. “You know?”

Jaskier nodded. “Yeah. I figured it out. Wasn’t so hard after I put all of the pieces together”.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your anxieties”.

Geralt let out a sharp breath out of his nose. “How did you know I have anxieties?”

Jaskier gave him a small, reassuring smile. “Because I had them, too”.

**  
After they were left alone, Lambert and Triss pointedly stared anywhere, but at each other.

Lambert was the first to break the awkward silence.

“So…”.

“So”.

“We meet again. What are the odds?”

“Strange indeed”.

“How’s the work at the club?”

“Terrible as always”. 

Lambert was about to say something else, but he stopped himself, clicking his teeth. He cursed under his breath, shaking his head. “Okay, listen, I don’t know what to say. This is fucking awkward”.

Triss nodded. “Yeah, a bit”.

“I’ll go find my brother. By the way, next time you’re not interested in someone, a simple “no” would work, too. No need to make them call ten numbers for that.”. Lambert turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Triss called from behind him, stopping him dead in his tracks. “I’m sorry”.

Lambert turned to look at her, silent. Triss sighed. “Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to give you the wrong number”.

Lambert snorted. “I got yelled at. In Russian!”.

“Okay, listen, I panicked, alright? Usually, most of the guys that hit on me are creeps and believe me” Triss shook her head. “They don’t take “no” for an answer”.

Lambert frowned. “Mother fuckers. I hope you kick their ass after that?”.

“I do, but that’s not the point. You were… Really nice. Not pushy. I liked you, but I was nervous about giving you my real number. Felt shitty about it afterwards, I’m sorry”.

Lambert smirked. “You liked me? Really?”.

Triss gave him a warm smile. “Yeah”.

“And do you still like me?”

Triss hummed. “Maybe”.

“Enough for going out on a date?”

“Probably”. Triss tilted her head to the side. “Am I forgiven?”

Lambert chuckled. “Sure. I can see why you did it, actually”.

“Good. So…” She took a step closer to Lambert, their faces almost touching. “Wanna go out together?”

Lambert grinned down at her. “Sure. When?”.

Triss grinned back at him. “How about now?”.

Lambert blinked at her. “Now?”

Triss shrugged. “Sure, why not? My best friend and your brother ditched us. Can’t let a good night go to waste, can we?”.

“Mm. True. Wanna go someplace else?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Before he could think of it properly, Lambert blurted out. “Do you like horror movies?”. Triss stared at him silently for a moment.

Shit.

“I love horror movies!” She told him with a grin. “Have you seen "The Conjuring?”

Lambert almost sighed in relief. “No, but I heard it’s awesome and even a little scary. Unlike most shitty horror films today. I want to see it”.

“Me too! We can go see it now, if you want”.

Lambert smiled. “Sounds good”.

“Cool.” Triss smiled back and moved to hook her arm around Lambert’s. “Then let’s get out of here”.

Lambert couldn’t wipe out the huge grin off his face all the way to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else thinks that ducks are just frickin' cute?


	22. The Origin of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk, things are a little scary, but also fluffy.  
> warning: about a paragraph describing a panic attack.  
> Song title reference: Origin of Love//Mika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it took me a while to update, things have been crazy! Mostly studying and trying to find time to sleep, eat, breath, etc.

Talking to Jaskier suddenly felt so easy.

They were sitting back to back on the grass, with their legs crossed. When Jaskier first suggested that it might be easier for Geralt to explain himself without seeing the other man’s face, Geralt thought of it as a ridiculous idea.

Apparently, he was wrong.

Words were flowing out of the older man’s mouth, his head feeling light and dizzy. He was fumbling with a leaf he found on the ground, as he spoke in a soft, quiet voice.

“Vesemir says I had a few of those attacks since I was a kid”. Geralt shrugged lightly. “I don’t remember them. It started happening again around the time Yenne-“ Geralt gulped inaudibly. “Ciri’s mother and I started having problems”.

Jaskier nodded, despite the fact that Geralt couldn’t see him. “I know that feeling. I had a couple of panic attacks while I was with Valdo. Stress does that to you”.

Geralt huffed, shaking his head. “It’s not just that. Even after she left for good, I- It only got worse. I can go on for days feeling like, like-“.

“Like everybody around you are judging every single move you make?”

Geralt blinked twice. “Yes”.

“Like you can never relax?”

Geralt closed his eyes. “Yes”.

“And that sometimes the simplest tasks feel like they’re extremely difficult? Like answering the phone? Or going to the grocery store? Cause you feel like everybody’s watching you?”

Geralt turned his head slightly to the side, both wanting and not wanting to meet Jaskier’s eyes. “How… How do you know all that? Wait, you said you had it, too?”

“Anxiety?” Jaskier shrugged. “Now that I think of it, no. I did have a lot of panic attacks, but it was always after something bad has happened. Insecurities, too, maybe. But it’s not the same thing”.

Geralt hummed curiously. “So how do you know what it feels like? What you described was… Accurate”.

Jaskier shrugged again. “Call it experience”.

“Experience?”

“Had a couple of partners with chronic anxiety. My sister had a lot of anxiety attacks, even after we left our parents' house. I still don’t think I understand how it feels like, and I’ll probably never will. But I know a little more about it than your average person”.

Geralt hummed, turning his focus back to leaf in his hands.

Jaskier cleared his throat quietly, shifting in his place. “Excuse me if this is an untactful question, but… Are you seeing a therapist? Or taking any meds? Don’t answer if you feel uncomfortable, I’m sorry-“.

“It’s okay.” Geralt cut him off, finding himself smiling faintly. He didn’t feel like Jaskier was judging him anymore. It felt relieving. “Yes, I’m seeing a therapist and yes, I’m taking meds.” He paused, pressing his lips. “Sort of”.

“Sort of?”

_Oops._

“I… I don’t take them sometimes”.

He heard Jaskier shuffling in his seat again. “Because you don’t want to? Geralt, I’m no therapist, but I’m pretty sure it’s important to take your meds regular-“.

“Because sometimes I forget to buy them”.

Jaskier was silent for a moment. “Oh. Um, it happens to a lot of people, actually. Not that it’s good. I mean, you shouldn’t feel bad about it. But you need to- ugh, I mean, did you try setting a reminder on your phone?”.

“I did. Didn’t help. I just get busy and forget about it later”.

“Maybe ask you brothers or your dad to get them for you?”.

“I don’t want to bother them with this kind of stuff. They’re already helping me with Ciri”.

“I don’t think they’ll see it as a bothe- “.

“Jaskier”.

“Right, sorry. Um… You can always ask me? If that’s okay with you. I literally live across a pharmacy. I’d be glad to help!”.

Geralt chuckled quietly from behind him, and before the older man could start dismissing his offer, Jaskier quickly added: “Seriously Geralt, this is important. I don’t want to be a pain in the ass, reminding you to take care of yourself-“.

“I don’t need that”.

“-Whatever, I’m just saying, I don’t mind it at all. And it’d be easier to you, since you won’t have to make time to go and buy your medications. You could pick them up any day from school, when you pick up Ciri. Or one of your brothers could do it, since I don’t really see you around anymore “.

Geralt exhaled sharply from his nose, closing his eyes. He crushed the leaf his was holding between two fingers. “Jaskier, I- “

“Don’t, please. I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I’m not trying to be passive-aggressive here.” Jaskier paused, sighing quietly. After a moment of silence, he added in a voice so low, it was barely audible. “I just… Missed seeing you”.

But Geralt heard him. Loud and clear.

“I missed you, too”. He almost didn’t believe how the words slipped so easily out of his mouth. “I won’t disappear anymore”.

Jaskier hummed quietly behind him. “Is that a promise?” His voice was light and teasing, and Geralt could hear the smile in it.

Geralt’s lips twitched into a small smile. “Maybe”.

“Promises are a terrifying thing, my dear friend. They’re made only to be broken”. Jaskier leaned slightly backwards, his shoulders almost touching Geralt’s. Warm, pleasant heat radiated from the younger man’s body, and Geralt had to try hard not to lean back into it.

“Then I won’t promise you that”.

Jaskier hummed again. “And that’s comforting, how?”

“It isn’t. I don’t know. I wish the duck was here, so I could have more time to think about what I wanted to say”.

Jaskier’s laugh was loud and melodic. Geralt laughed too, silently, eyes closed and shoulders shaking. He badly wished to turn around and look at the other man, but he wasn’t ready for that. Not yet.

Jaskier was still giggling after a few moments. “You bastard! You saw how much I was scared back there!”.

“Hard to deny, it was amusing. Say, have you ever thought of going to a duck farm? Maybe that would’ve helped your phobia”.

“It’s not a phobia, it’s a surviving instinct, and don’t change the subject!”.

“Almost got away with it”.

“Oh, please. I’m not as dumb as I look”.

“You don’t look dumb at all”.

“Hey, do I need to remind you that I dated Valdo?”.

Geralt gritted his teeth. Trying to maintain a calm voice, he said “You’re not dumb for being in a shitty, toxic relationship. You couldn’t have known. And if we’re already talking about it, then it’s he who is the dumb one”.

Jaskier snorted quietly. “I was actually joking, but that was an incredibly sweet thing to say”.

“It’s not funny.” Geralt replied sharply, curling his fists.

“It’s my shitty, toxic relationship, I can joke all I want about it. Well, was. But still”.

Geralt bit his lower lip, starting to feel nauseous again. “What’s going to happen to you?” He asked quietly. 

“Didn’t Eskel tell you?”.

“He did, but… I just want to be sure”.

“It’s okay, Geralt. They dropped charges. Nothing’s going to happen. But I am going to testify against Valdo for blackmailing me”.

Geralt blinked. “But I thought you didn’t want- “.

“I didn’t, at first. I’ve changed my mind”.

The nauseous feeling only got worse. “Is it because of what I did?”.

“What? No- “.

“Fuck, I- I’m so sorry”. Geralt tried to calm his breath, unsuccessfully. He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. “Jaskier. I- “. He took another deep breath, and it came out shaky. _Stop it_ , he told himself. _Not now_. But that obviously didn’t help, and here he was, having his third panic attack in the past two weeks. He hated himself for that. “How do I always manage to screw everything up?” Geralt whispered, mostly to himself, curling and uncurling his fists, his fingers already feeling numb and tingling.

“Geralt.” Jaskier called his name softly. “Can I come sit in front of you?”.

“No.” Geralt replied immediately. He tried to take deep, slow breaths and focus his thoughts on something else. It didn’t help. “Yes.” Geralt whispered after a few moments, both wishing and not wishing for Jaskier to hear him.

Jaskier remained in his place for another few seconds. Just when Geralt was convinced that Jaskier didn’t hear his last word, Jaskier got up slowly to his feet. The younger man moved to sit in front of Geralt on the grass, crossing his legs and keeping his distance.

Geralt turned his head, hiding his face behind a curtain of silver hair. His chest fell and rose with rapid breaths, and tears started forming themselves in his eyes.

_Calm down. Calm down. Calmdowncalmdowncalmdown-_

“What’s your favorite animal?”.

Geralt blinked. “What?”.

“Your favorite animal.” Jaskier repeated in a soft, quiet voice. “Mine are probably cats. Oh, and rabbits! Have you ever held a rabbit? They’re so cute and soft, with their tiny paws and their little noses! So, what’s yours?”.

“Hmm. I guess horses”.

“I can totally imagine you taking care of a horse. Horses are really beautiful. But can’t they bite or kick you?”.

“Not if you know how to treat them”.

“Right. I guess that’s true about any animal. Not ducks, though. Ducks are horrible”.

But Geralt wasn’t listening to him anymore. The older man squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his heart squeezing in his chest. His breath grew even more uneven. Jaskier pressed his lips, remaining in the same spot.

“Geralt?” He asked quietly. “Is it okay if I hold your hand?”.

When Geralt didn’t reply immediately, Jaskier quickly added. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to- “.

“Yes”.

Jaskier paused, blinking. He nodded then. “Okay. Great. I’m taking your hand now”. Slowly, he reached for Geralt’s left hand on the grass, taking it in his, brushing his thumb over the knuckles. Geralt was still hiding his face behind his hair and Jaskier knew better than to say anything about that.

“Can I put your hand on my chest?”.

Geralt let out another shuddering breath. “Why?”

“So you could feel my heartbeat. It used to help my sister with her attacks”.

That actually sounded like a pretty good idea. “You don’t need to go through all this trouble for me”.

“It’s not a trouble”. Jaskier squeezed his hand lightly. “It’s not”. He raised their intertwined hands between them. “Can I?”.

Geralt considered it for a moment. And then nodded.

“Okay. Great. Deep breaths”. Jaskier slowly raised Geralt’s left hand to his own chest, spreading it against the fabric of his shirt. Even through his clothes, Jaskier’s chest felt warm against the palm of his hand and Geralt could feel the younger man’s heartbeat, slow and even. It was grounding.

Jaskier continued murmuring soft word of encouragement, telling Geralt to focus on taking deep breaths and on Jaskier’s heartbeat. It helped and Geralt felt himself starting to calm down.

When his breathing returned to regular, Jaskier squeezed his hand again. “Okay?” He asked, titling his head slightly to the side.

Geralt nodded. “Yeah. Thanks”.

“Good”. Jaskier patted his hand, before moving it away from his chest and gently letting go. Geralt missed the contact immediately.

“Now listen to me” Jaskier started, slowly. “You didn’t screw anything up. Okay? This has nothing to do with you. I’m pressing charges only because that’s what I think is best. I wasn’t the only one Valdo has hurt”. At that, Geralt finally raised his head, staring at Jaskier in confusion. “Yeah,” Jaskier nodded. “It’s a lot more complicated than you think. And I’m trying to put an end to it. If I feel too uncomfortable with anything, and think it’s best to stop, I will. But that my decision”. Jaskier paused, sighing quietly. “And as I said before, I forgive you. So can we please move on?”.

Geralt gave him a small nod. “Yeah. Okay. I’m sorry, again”.

Jaskier rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head, smiling. He raised his eyes to the sky, chuckling. “Oh gosh, it’s so unfair”.

Geralt managed to return a small smile. “What’s unfair?”.

“How much I like you”.

Geralt’s eyes widened in surprise and Jaskier almost fell backwards, laughing. “Sorry, too straight forward, again?”.

Geralt huffed. “Not at all. I, um, I really like you, too”.

Jaskier’s smile was so radiant, Geralt just had to look away, or his chest would burst with affection. “So… What now?”.

Jaskier’s face fell and he looked away, too. “I don’t know”. Before Geralt could reply, he quickly added. “I mean, I’m Ciri’s teacher. And also, I just got out of a toxic relationship. Even if we forget the relationship part for a moment, I don’t want to risk losing my job. I just love it too much. We could always try to keep it a secret, but I don’t know. Doesn’t sound like a great idea”.

Geralt couldn’t agree more. Keeping Jaskier a secret seemed impossible, the man was so bubbly and amazing, it just wouldn’t be fair to him. And Jaskier risking his job wasn’t an option.

“I understand” Geralt replied. “Well, fuck”.

Jaskier snorted, looking back at him. “Well, um… There is another option. But I don’t know if it’s fair to ask you…” He trailed off.

“What?” Geralt asked, looking at him curiously.

Jaskier shrugged. “We could always wait. For a few months. ”.

Geralt furrowed his brows. “But you just said you’re Ciri’s teacher”.

Jaskier shrugged again. “Only for this year. Which is over in a few months”. He quickly added “I know, I know. It isn’t fair of me to ask you for something like this, I just thought that, maybe-“.

“I want to”.

Jaskier paused, blinking. He made the perfect imitation of a deer in headlights. “Um, come again?”. Geralt wanted so bad to lean in and kiss that adorable, confused expression off his face.

He gave Jaskier his best reassuring smile. “I want to,” he repeated. “I want to wait. If that’s okay with you”.

“Oh, that’s totally okay with me” Jaskier breathed out and the grin that spread on his face now was one of the most beautiful things Geralt’s ever seen. “Um. So”.

“So”.

“Guess we can be friends until then?”

Geralt raised his eyebrows, amused. “Friends?”. He considered it for a moment. Getting to know Jaskier seemed like a very pleasant idea.

“Yeah,” Jaskier replied eagerly. “I mean, the circumstances aren’t the best, but I really want to get to know you more. If that’s okay”.

Geralt felt his face growing warm. “Yeah. That sounds good. I want to get to know you, too”.

Jaskier chuckled. “Good”. And then he landed a playful punch on Geralt’s shoulder, startling the other man. “That’s great, pal”. Geralt rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath and Jaskier started laughing again. The warm feeling in Geralt’s chest was back and this time, it was entirely pleasant.

“This is going to be so much fun!”.

“Please don’t call me “pal” ever again”.

“Hey, that was an amazing-terrible joke! I saw you smiling!”. Jaskier phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, glancing at the screen. “Oh, my sister is here”.

“Want to go back?”

“Yeah, in ten minutes or so. I just want to stay for a little while longer”. He slipped the phone back into his pocket, looking back at Geralt with a soft smile.

“So…” Geralt started, glancing aside. “Cats? Really?”.

Jaskier gasped, clearly offended. “Okay, I can give you twenty reasons why cats are the best pets one can have”.

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Twenty? Please”.

“Listen carefully! Number one- “.

***

It was a little more than twenty minutes when they finally got up and started heading back to the bar, occasionally bumping against each other and laughing breathlessly.

Every time he managed to sneak a glance at Jaskier, Geralt was more and more convinced that waiting for a few months was undeniably, worth it.

***

The next morning, after dropping Ciri off at school and spending a few precious moments chatting with Jaskier in the school's yard, Geralt went to Lambert’s apartment.

His younger brother texted him yesterday that he’s fine and that he went to "continue partying on his own”, but he hasn’t picked up Geralt’s calls since last night.

So to be sure, Geralt went to his place, just to check that he was alright, and not passed out under the table (again).

After a couple of minutes, Lambert answered the door. He looked like he had just woken up, his eyes half closed and his hair sticking out wildly to the sides.

“What the fuck are you doing here so early?” He muttered in a hoarse voice. Geralt shouldered past him, walking into the apartment. “It’s almost nine,” he replied. “And you aren’t answering my calls since yesterday. Sorry for being a little worried about your dumb ass”.

“I’m fine,” Lambert muttered quickly, following Geralt into the room, leaving the door half-opened. “Listen, Geralt, you should go-“.

“Hey!” A woman’s voice came from the bathroom. “You’re out of toothpaste!”. Triss walked into the living room, with a toothbrush in one hand, wearing nothing but one of Lambert’s shirts. She froze in place when she saw Geralt, blinking twice. “Oh. Hello”.

Geralt immediately looked away, his eyes wide. “Oh. Sorry. Didn’t know you had company. Um, I should go”.

“Yeah, you should.” Lambert gritted through his teeth, pulling him towards the door.

“Oh, c’mon” Triss called behind them, crossing her arms over her chest. “Don’t be rude to your brother, Lambert”. She turned to look at Geralt, giving him a sweet smile. Geralt didn’t even know she could smile. “Stay with us for breakfast. I’ll go get dressed”.

Triss pattered back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Geralt blinked at the spot where she was just standing, before looking back at Lambert. “I see you had some fun yesterday”.

“Fuck you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is going to be awkward.  
> And don't worry... I'm probably going to fast-forward a few months into Geralt and Jaskier actually dating.


	23. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give a little more details on how the boys' night went, after they finally talked to each other. Details on Lambert's and Triss's date will come soon.  
> Song title reference- Hunger//Florence & The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for my long absence, life and school's been crazy. But I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jaskier walked Geralt to his car. They spent a few more precious moments just standing together in silence. The silence, Geralt realized, wasn’t awkward. It was a pleasant silence, the kind that speaks louder than words. Geralt couldn’t remember when was the last time he felt so comfortable around someone who wasn’t one of his brothers or Vesemir.

Geralt was still processing their previous conversation. His confession. Jaskier’s confession.

Jaskier cleared his throat quietly. “Er, I should go. My sister and Robert are waiting for me inside”.

Geralt agreed, nodding his head lightly. “You should”. Neither of them moved.

It started drizzling again. Geralt noticed that Jaskier, who for god knows why was wearing only a thin blazer on top of his shirt, started shivering.

“Here” Geralt said, opening the door of his truck and grabbing a black hoodie he kept in the back seat.

“Oh, Geralt, it’s okay, I’m just heading insi-“ Jaskier trailed off as Geralt took a step closer, dropping the hoodie over his shoulders. The fabric felt so soft and warm against his skin, and it smelled faintly of Geralt and Jaskier just wanted to bury himself under it. Geralt pulled the hoodie tighter over Jaskier’s shoulders, before meeting his eyes briefly. Jaskier felt himself melting under his stare. He slowly put one hand over Geralt’s, who was still holding the jacket in place.

“Thank you.” Jaskier murmured with a soft smile, tilting his head slightly to the side. They were standing so close now, Jaskier could feel Geralt’s warm breath against his skin. He just needed to lean a little forward-

“You’re welcome” Geralt muttered, taking a step back. It took a lot of Jaskier’s self-control not to grab Geralt by the front of his jacket and smash their lips together. He briefly imagined himself pushing the other man against the car, kissing him breathless. He wanted so bad to trace his fingers against the light stubble on his jaw, to press hot kisses all over his neck, to slip his hands under his shirt and feel everything. He wanted to lay Great down on the back seat of his car and to climb on top of him and-

“Fuck.” Geralt cursed, looking down at the phone in his hand. A loose strand of hair fell over his face, and Jaskier resisted the urge to brush it away with his fingers.

“What’s wrong?”

“Lambert. Looks like my brother and your friend ditched us”.

Jaskier chuckled. “Hey, we ditched them first”.

“Hmm. I just don’t trust Lambert alone when he’s drunk. Don’t want him to get arrested for punching someone in the face”. Geralt paused, sighing. “Again”.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. After all, Triss is with him. And wow. You Rivia boys sure are feral, aren’t you?”.

Geralt gave him a small smile. “Guess you can say that”.

Jaskier raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Really? Eskel, too?”.

“You don’t want to see Eskel when he’s angry. Lambert is as threatening as a feral cat. Eskel is more like a mother bear”.

“Noted. And you?”.

Geralt’s face fell. “A very remorseful man”.

Jaskier sighed, giving Geralt a pointed look. “Must you ruin every single one of my flirting attempts? I said you were forgiven. Can we move on with our lives, please?”.

Geralt grinned at him. “I don’t do flirting. I’m terrible at it”.

“Mm. I tend to disagree. If I were you, I’d give myself more credit. It’s been a long time since another man made me blush like I was some inexperienced teenage boy”.

Geralt looked slightly taken aback by his words, and Jaskier couldn’t help but to throw his head back and laugh. “Guess the feeling’s mutual”.

“Hmm”.

“I just realized I need to go and apologize to Robert for being a shitty future-brother-in-law and ditching him at the bar”.

“I’m sure he’ll get your reasons”.

“Actually, you’re absolutely right. He’s a great guy. I’m so glad he and Amy found each other. I hope you get to meet them one day, you’d really like them”.

The fact that Jaskier wanted Geralt to meet his family made Geralt feel warm in his chest. “I hope so, too”.

“Cool. See you around, Geralt”.

“See you”.

Jaskier gave him a sweet smile, before turning around and walking away. Seeing the other man wearing a piece of his own clothing made Geralt feel a little more confident.

Maybe he didn’t screw up everything between them yet.

He made sure Jaskier got back safely into the bar, before unlocking his truck. The radio was playing love songs on his drive home.

Geralt was only slightly annoyed.

***  
After putting Ciri to bed and reading her a bedtime story, Geralt stayed beside her for a while, stroking her hair as she fell asleep.

When he was positive that Ciri had drifted off, he slowly got up from the bed, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. On his way to the door, Geralt grabbed the big paper bag beside the hello-kitty nightstand, the one that contained Ciri’s latest work of art. It was a drawing of their family that she made at school. Geralt and his brothers were pictured as big, fluffy wolfs. Vesemir was a wolf too, only with glasses. Ciri drew herself as a lion cub, standing in the middle of them. Geralt couldn’t stop smiling while looking at it. Aside from adorable, the drawing itself was very good. He promised himself he wouldn’t be one of those parents who take pictures of every little thing their child does, but he just couldn’t help it.

He pinned the drawing to the refrigerator, taking a picture of it on his phone. He changed his mind at the last moment about sending the photo to their family group-chat. He wanted to see the look on Ciri’s face when they see it for the first time. Besides, it was Ciri’s drawing, he couldn’t just send a picture of it without her permission.

He briefly considered sending the photo to Jaskier. He shook his head lightly, dismissing the idea. It’d just look too weird.

Walking into the bathroom, Geralt caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Ugh. This is how he looked the entire time? Aside from the old, baggy clothes and the dark circles under his eyes, even his hair was an utter mess. He briefly wondered if Jaskier actually found him attractive.

Climbing into bed and turning off the lights, Geralt checked his phone. It was almost 11:30. He scrolled through his messages. Most of them were from his brothers. Eskel sent him a video of a screaming goat. Lambert sent a photo to their group chat, about half an hour ago. It was a photo of himself, kneeling on the grass at some park, one of his arms outstretched. Geralt squinted at the photo. Were those squirrels?

After taking a closer look, Geralt realized that those were definitely squirrels. He chuckled at the image. The serious look on Lambert’s face and the bunch of squirrels surrounding him, looking up at him with wide eyes, the picture itself provided without any context, was quite hilarious.

Vesemir replied with an “?”. Lambert wrote back a message saying, “I am their master”. Eskel’s comment made Geralt snort with laughter. “Finally found some friends of your IQ level?”.

Lambert wrote back “Hilarious. Aren’t you supposed to be watching some chick-flick with your future wife and son?”. Eskel replied with a selfie of himself and Angie, in what looked like Angie’s kitchen. They were both wearing ridiculously colorful aprons, their faces and shirts slightly covered in flour. But what captured Geralt’s eyes most was the way Angie was leaning against Eskel, a radiant smile on her face, and Eskel himself pressing a kiss to the top of her head. His brother looked like he was on cloud nine, and Geralt couldn’t help but to grin at the picture.

“Actually, the little man asked for cookies today, so we’re making some chocolate chips.” Eskel wrote. Vesemir replied with a bunch of thumbs-up and heart-eyes emojis. Lambert replied with a vomiting emoji and wrote “Ew, you’re slowly but surely becoming a dad. Geralt, no offence”. Eskel wrote back “Shouldn’t you be busy with your date, Lambert? The shadow with the curly hair in the picture you sent clearly isn’t Geralt’s”. Lambert replied with a horse emoji (he claimed it looked like an ass).

Geralt scrolled back up to the photo. You could clearly see Triss’ shadow falling on the grass beside where Lambert was kneeling. Although he already knew that his brother went out with that woman, Geralt still felt a bit of unease. He briefly wondered if that date was going well. Ignoring the feeling, Geralt scrolled back down to the selfie Eskel sent of himself with Angie. Geralt replied to the picture with a heart emoji.

He locked his phone and tossed it on the nightstand, only to reach for it again a couple of minutes later. Although exhausted, he didn’t feel like sleeping. He found himself going through his old conversations with Jaskier. There weren’t much, and almost all of them were about Ciri or school. But still, they made Geralt smile.

He looked at the time again. 11:47.

He wondered if Jaskier came back home alright. He realized the thought itself was ridiculous, of course Jaskier came back home alright, he was a grown man. And besides, he was with his sister and his future brother-in-law. There was no reason to worry about that.

Still, Geralt found his thumbs hovering over the keyboard. And then he was typing.

“You got home alright?”

And before he could really think it through, he hit the send button.

What a terrible mistake, Geralt immediately thought to himself. He hid the phone under the pillow next to his head, turning away from it, as if it were mocking him. Closing his eyes, Geralt desperately wished to fall asleep at that moment.

Suddenly, the phone under his pillow vibrated.

Geralt definitely did not jump to grab it.

Jaskier’s name appeared on the screen. He replied with a single blushing emoji. Before Geralt could even think of the reply, Jaskier sent out a string of texts.

“Thank you. Yes, I just got back”.

“It was really nice seeing Amy again. I missed her”.

“We saw a bunch of foxes on our way home!”.

Jaskier sent him a blurry picture of what looked like a group of foxes. Well, you could mostly see their eyes, glowing in bright green.

“Sorry for the nightmare fuel. They looked much cuter off camera. I had no idea we had foxes running around in parks here!”.

“Speaking of adorable animals, I’m guessing you’ve already seen the picture Ciri drew you! I’m disappointed I couldn’t see the look on your face! Isn’t it fantastic?”.

Geralt blinked, realizing he was grinning at the screen like an idiot. He thought about what he should reply. It would be rude not to respond to all of Jaskier’s messages. He typed a reply on his phone.

“Glad to hear you’re home okay. I guess I’d miss my brothers too, if they lived in another city. Don’t tell them that, though. They won’t let me hear the end of it. The foxes look cool. They’re actually very curious and friendly to humans. And yes, Ciri showed me. The look on my face was probably something between astonishment and amusement. Can’t wait to show it to the others”.

Jaskier replied immediately. “Wow, I didn’t know that about foxes! They are very majestic beasts. And again, really wish I could see that look on your face. At least record the others’ reactions, please? Especially Lambert’s. She got his frown so perfectly!”.

“Hmm. I couldn’t agree more”. Geralt was wondering if he should’ve written something else, but then there was another text from Jaskier.

“Sorry if I disappear for a few minutes, I’m on a hunt”.  
Geralt wasn’t sure what he should reply to that. He settled for something neutral.

“What are you hunting?”

Jaskier replied with a photo of fluffly cat’s tail sticking out from under the couch.

“Hobbits. Or fluffy potatoes, if you wish. Someone’s gotta take their medicine”.

Geralt chuckled.

“Be careful. I heard they can get very aggressive”.

“You’ve heard correctly. As for now, he tried to scratch out one of my eyes. I’ll keep you posted”.

Jaskier sent out another text. “Are you busy right now? Or going to sleep?”.

Geralt wasn’t sure why Jaskier was asking that. “No,” He wrote back. “Just lying in bed”.

There was no reply from Jaskier for the next few minutes. Slightly disappointed, Geralt put his phone back on the nightstand. And then it started vibrating again. Geralt looked at the screen. Jaskier was calling him.

He hesitated only for a moment, before answering the phone. Jaskier’s voice was both sweet and familiar in his ear. “Hi. Again, is this a bad time?”.

Geralt lay back down on the pillows, staring at the ceiling. “No. Not at all”.

“Great, I-“ There was a loud meowing sound and Jaskier’s soft voice saying “shhh, shhh, darling, it’s okay”.

Geralt chuckled. “You’ve managed to catch him?”.

“Yeah, after he trashed down half of my living room. We’re currently sitting on the kitchen floor, refusing to take our medicine. Such stubbornness. Is it weird that after all of this, I still want a cat?”.

A smile tugged the corners of Geralt’s lips. “Not at all”.

“Thank you for the reassurance. So, what else can you tell me about foxes?”

***

Now with this amazing illustration by AstralAlmighty! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Geralt, you idiot! Jaskier clearly finds you irresistible!
> 
> P.s.  
> I'm reading each and every one of your comments and they make me laugh, cry and smile, all at the same time. I'm slowly getting to reply to them all. Thank you so, so much.
> 
> P.p.s  
> Would you guys be okay if I added a little smut to this? Focusing mostly on the boys later, but starting with Triss and Lambert next chapter? Let me know 😇

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> To be continued. Kudos and comments mean the world.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr~  
> @darkverrmin


End file.
